


Пленник будущего

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, групповой секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Невероятные приключения Никчемного Цуны в постели с компанией немолодых мутантов.





	Пленник будущего

Цуна не в первый раз просыпался от подобного сна, но в этот раз жаркое возбуждение было таким сильным, что он не сдержался. Сунул руку под резинку трусов, сжал член, приглушённо вздохнул и только после этого покосился на Реборна.  
Тот по-прежнему жил в комнате Цуны, но для него уже давно пришлось поставить нормальную кровать: четыре года назад аркобалено начали расти, и теперь Реборн казался сверстником Цуны.  
Он спал. Теперь он спал ещё больше, чем раньше, и ещё крепче. Иногда это здорово действовало Цуне на нервы, но в этот раз он был благодарен Реборну за его привычки, потому что намеревался подрочить, не вылезая из-под одеяла.  
Он представлял себе то Кёко, то Хару, размеренно водя рукой по члену, и всё уже почти было хорошо, когда Реборн вдруг громко всхрапнул, выругался и, судя по шуму, сел в кровати.  
Цуна тоже выругался. Мысленно.  
Прижал член рукой, чтобы не приподнимал одеяло, и покосился на Реборна.  
Тот уже спустил на пол худые жилистые ноги и теперь приглаживал растрепавшиеся волосы. Неясный свет уличного фонаря, проникавший в комнату сквозь тонкие занавески, резко очерчивал бледнокожую фигуру в полумраке у дальней стены.  
– Что такое, Реборн? – спросил Цуна сиплым голосом.  
– Что-то меняется. – Реборн резко встал, передёрнув плечами. Леон сам собой оказался у него в руке.  
Цуна вздохнул и заворочался. Возбуждение стремительно исчезало, снова, как раньше, как всегда в таких случаях, подступала тревога.  
Реборн выглянул в окно, подошёл к двери, прислушался. Цуна тоже прислушался – всё было тихо. Ламбо ночевал у Гокудеры, И-Пин неделю назад уехала в Китай к Фонгу, Емицу увёз Нану в отпуск в Италию.  
– Что-то происходит, – процедил сквозь зубы Реборн. – Ты не чувствуешь?  
Цуна хлопнул глазами, совсем как раньше. Это было вдвойне глупо: во-первых, не выражало ни единой внятной мысли, а во-вторых, Реборн всё равно мог не увидеть "ответ".  
– Я не знаю. – Цуна чувствовал себя ужасно растерянным. Уже два года, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать лет, всё было хорошо или почти хорошо. По крайней мере, спокойно. Не объявлялись без предупреждения неизвестные и ужасные противники, не попадал в серьёзные неприятности никто из друзей. Битва Представителей была последней действительно страшной историей, и Цуна уже привык к почти мирной жизни, разбавленной немногочисленными приключениями и уже совсем обычными перепалками с Реборном. Теперь и он чувствовал: что-то происходит. Как будто у Реборна снова была пустышка. Как будто она светилась.  
Цуна вгляделся в полумрак и понял, в чём было дело. Реборн выглядел совершенно взрослым. Не таким же юнцом, как сам Цуна, даже не молодым человеком. Он выглядел на те тридцать лет, в которые застало его проклятие.  
– Реборн... – Цуна сел, подтянув ноги. Вылезать из-под одеяла не хотелось.  
– Что ты сделал? – Реборн плавно повернулся к Цуне, и как-то само собой вышло, что дуло пистолета, в который превратился Леон, уставилось Цуне в лоб.  
Цуна сглотнул. Реборн давно уже не пользовался особыми пулями.  
Реборн свёл брови. Рот Цуны приоткрылся сам собой, но говоритьбыло совершенно нечего.  
– Ты зажигал пламя? – Реборн, похоже, не собирался убивать ученика, не допросив.  
Цуна молча помотал головой.  
– Видел сны?  
Цуна почувствовал, как его лицо, уши, шею и даже грудь заливает густая краска.  
Реборн заломил бровь, а в следующий момент Цуне показалось, что его фигура вздрогнула и как будто немного уменьшилась. Реборн выругался снова.  
– Ну-ка подумай про то же самое снова. – Ловко пристроив Леона на полку у своей кровати, Реборн сел рядом с Цуной.  
Тот так привык подчиняться репетитору, что, не размышляя о последствиях, стал вспоминать последний сон. Вот он связанный и голый, вот Реборн обнимает его спереди, а Колонелло – сзади. Вот он слышит нежный взволнованный голос Кёко, но не может разобрать слов.  
– Продолжай. – Язык Реборна быстро скользнул по губам.  
Случайно зацепившись за взгляд мерцающих в темноте чёрных глаз, Цуна уже не мог отвести своих и только завороженно кивнул. Последний сон был слишком коротким, но память услужливо подсунула ему предыдущие: с другими аркобалено, с голосом Хару, а не Кёко, с воспоминанием о Лал из будущего, и всегда – с Реборном.  
– Да ты же... – Реборн оборвал фразу, улыбаясь неожиданно мягко, и прикоснулся пальцами ко лбу Цуны, вызвав у того дрожь возбуждения, одновременно и нервного, и похотливого.  
Цуна прикусил губу.  
– Реборн, это просто сны, я... – Он понял, что снова краснеет, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда. То, что он потянулся за рукой Реборна, Цуна осозналл, только уткнувшись лбом в жёсткую ладонь. Он помнил, как Реборн ненавидел свои юношеские руки – такие мягкие, с тонкой кожей, которую слишком легко было повредить во время тренировок. Настоящая молодость Реборна прошла слишком давно, и он не хотел в неё возвращаться. Сейчас рядом с Цуной сидел взрослый, "нормальный", как он сам говорил про этого себя, Реборн.  
Зато Цуна почувствовал себя таким маленьким и слабым, каким давно уже не был на самом деле.  
Возбуждение никуда не исчезло, Цуна дышал часто и мелко. Ему страшно хотелось что-нибудь сделать, и было страшно от того, что могло произойти, если он всё-таки что-нибудь сделает.  
Ладонь Реборна скользнула вверх, пальцы нырнули во всклокоченные волосы Цуны.  
– Реборн, – повторил Цуна.  
– Значит, когда тебе зудит, ты возвращаешь мне меня. – Реборн приглушённо фыркнул. – Кавахира говорил что-то на эту тему, но слишком туманно.  
– М? – Цуна не мог выразить свой вопрос более внятно. Слишком сильно ему нравилось ощущение близости Реборна. Слишком сильно он хотел чего-нибудь ещё – хотя сам не знал, чего именно.  
Реборн взъерошил ему волосы и убрал руку. Цуна потянулся следом. Не соображая, что делает, положил ладони Реборну на плечи и оказался так близко, что когда Реборн негромко фыркнул, почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, но остановиться уже не мог. Наверное, Реборн это понял, потому что придержал Цуну, положив горячую ладонь на грудь прямо над колотящимся сердцем, и спросил:  
– Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?  
– Нет, – честно признался Цуна.  
Реборн снова выругался и, вероятно, приняв какое-то важное и отчаянное решение, повалил Цуну на кровать, одновременно сдёрнув с него одеяло. Цуна охнул и с удовольствием расслабился. Реборн уже давно не лупил его и не мучил почём зря, а в этот раз было совсем не за что с ним так поступать.  
То, что сделал Реборн, всё равно стало для Цуны неожиданностью: он упал рядом с Цуной и прижал его к себе. Цуна охнул снова и поёрзал, чтобы притиснуться плотнее. Реборн был возбуждён, и Цуне нравилось это ощущение.  
Когда Реборн засунул ладонь в трусы Цуне, тому понравилось ещё больше, а когда начал дрочить, Цуна задохнулся от нервного восторга.  
– Тихо, тихо, – бормотал Реборн, трогая губами плечо Цуны, который вздрагивал и всхлипывал, совершенно не контролируя собственное тело. Ему было даже не до того, чтобы удивиться, с чего вдруг Реборну беспокоиться о тишине, – ведь они остались вдвоём в доме.  
– Ещё, – простонал Цуна, когда Реборн перестал двигать рукой. – Реборн. – Он снова всхлипнул – теперь уже не только от удовольствия, но и от стыда.  
Реборн укусил его за плечо, завозился, стягивая трусы сначала с себя, потом с Цуны. Решив, что Реборн собирается его трахнуть, Цуна с радостью выдохнул:  
– Да!..  
Однако Реборн ограничился тем, что прижался влажной от смазки головкой к ягодицам Цуны и скользил между ними и дальше вперёд между бёдрами, до самой мошонки. Он снова стал дрочить Цуне, и тот извивался, не в силах наслаждаться неподвижно.  
Доведя Цуну до грани, Реборн остановился, и Цуна снова просил "ещё", и пытался податься вперёд, навстречу ласкающей ладони. Реборн судорожно вздохнул и несколькими быстрыми движениями заставил Цуну кончить.  
– Ты тоже, – потребовал Цуна, не приходя в себя.  
Реборн хмыкнул – одновременно и весело, и раздражённо, – упёрся головкой в анус Цуны, надавил – так, что больно Цуне не было, но испугаться он успел – и кончил внутрь. Несколько горячих капель осталось снаружи, и Цуна чувствовал себя ужасно неприлично с мокрой задницей.  
Ему было очень стыдно и очень хорошо.  
Несколько секунд они лежали неподвижно, потом Реборн начал дрожать всем телом и отодвинулся.  
– Что случилось? – Цуна повернулся к нему лицом, и увидел, что Реборн уже сидит на краю кровати, ссутулив худые плечи.  
– Я снова пацан, – глухо сказал Реборн.  
– Какая разница? – невероятным усилием воли приподнявшись над кроватью, Цуна подтянул трусы.  
Реборн поднял руку к лицу – видимо, потёр лоб.  
– Кавахира сказал, что мы будем оставаться детьми, пока не вернём себе пламя, которое потратили на пустышки. И что носитель пламени Неба может ускорить возвращение, если захочет. А когда Вайпер спросила, каким образом, Кавахира ухмыльнулся и сказал "доступным людям". Жаль, что я раньше не понял. – Реборн вздохнул.  
– Ну уж нет, – возмутился Цуна. – Я бы не стал заниматься с ребёнком... этим!  
– Я только выглядел младенцем! – Реборн обернулся к Цуне, и его лицо было искажено таким отчаянным гневом, что Цуна понял – проклятие аркобалено страшно измучило Реборна. Да и всех остальных, наверное, тоже.  
В ужасе от собственной наглости Цуна протянул руку и погладил Реборна по щеке – как раз под завитком, символизировавшим бакенбарду.  
Реборн стиснул его ладонь в своей почти до боли, потом заставил опустить.  
– Глупый Цуна.  
Цуна вздохнул, соглашаясь.  
– Что тебе снилось?  
– Ты. Другие аркобалено... – Цуна почувствовал, что снова краснеет. – Они... вы...  
– Все занимались с тобой сексом?..  
Цуна кивнул.  
– И ты этого хочешь? – Реборн улыбнулся хитро и слегка насмешливо.  
Щёки начало жечь, и Цуна кивнул снова.  
– Может, это просто гиперинтуиция показывает тебе неприличный способ решения наших проблем?  
Цуна прикусил губу и помолчал. Потом сказал:  
– Даже если и так – я не хочу скрывать эту возможность. И не хочу от неё отказываться.  
– Невероятные приключения Никчемного Цуны в постели с компанией немолодых мутантов. – Реборн зло фыркнул.  
Сначала Цуна обиделся. Потом понял, что Реборн шутит от безысходности, и попробовал развеселиться. Но в конце концов сказал:  
– Маммон... Вайпер же может проверить... с Занзасом.  
– А я мог бы пойти к Дино, – кивнул Реборн.  
– Нет, – быстро сказал Цуна.  
– Ты ревнуешь? – Реборн удивлённо уставился на него. – Я лупил тебя уж не помню сколько лет, заставлял совершать безрассудные и опасные глупости, ну и ещё немного подвигов, когда подворачивался случай, – и ты?..  
– Я люблю тебя, – сдавленно сказал Цуна.  
– Я думал, ты любишь Кёко. – Реборн улыбнулся.  
Цуна не покраснел ещё больше только потому, что больше было некуда.  
– И её тоже. И Хару. – Это признание было горше многих других. Когда Цуне приходилось думать о выборе между двумя самыми лучшими девушками в мире, его сердце просто разрывалось. – Но я хочу... – Цуна судорожно вздохнул. – Хочу испытать наяву то, что видел во сне.  
– Всё? – уточнил Реборн.  
Цуна сглотнул.  
– И больше.  
Он снова начал возбуждаться от одних только мыслей, и теперь, несмотря на полумрак, ясно увидел, как лицо и очертания тела Реборна пошли рябью, словно отражение в воде, – и вот перед Цуной снова сидел взрослый человек, который всего несколько минут назад подарил Цуне такое удовольствие.  
– Что угодно, – добавил Цуна.  
– Тогда говори, – приказал Реборн.  
Он сдёрнул с Цуны трусы, потрогал член, потом, задумчиво разглядывая Цуну, сжал соски. Цуна застонал. Сознавать своё бесстыдство было ужасно и восхитительно.  
– Расскажи мне, что ты видел во сне. – Реборн медленно поворачивал кисти, и Цуна стремительно погружался в волну удовольствия.  
– Я помню мало подробностей, – начал он, больше сосредоточиваясь на ощущениях, чем на словах. – Каждый раз по-разному, но у меня всегда такое чувство, будто это ты делишься мной с остальными и следишь, чтобы они не делали ничего... неправильного.  
– Продолжай. – Реборн погладил Цуну по середине груди, потом по нервно напряжённому животу. Задержал ладонь, не касаясь члена.  
– Иногда я слышу голос Хару или Кёко, но их самих там никогда нет, – торопливо проговорил Цуна. – Если это не просто сон, в котором мы гуляем или встречаемся в школе.  
Реборн продолжал гладить его живот и нижние рёбра – если бы Цуна не был так возбуждён, уже дёргался бы от щекотки.  
– Иногда вижу Лал. Просто вижу. Мы подсмотрели за ней в будущем. – Цуна с удивлением понял, что это воспоминание смущает его больше, чем происходящее, и совершенно не возбуждает.  
– Цуна, тебе что, не нравятся девочки? – с сомнением спросил Реборн.  
– Нравятся. Но сейчас... – Цуна шумно вздохнул, не договорив. Он надеялся, что Реборн и так поймёт, что сейчас Цуна хочет только его.  
Лёгкая насмешливая улыбка скользнула по губам Реборна, и Цуна вздрогнул.  
– В таких, – Цуна сделал ударение на этом слове, – снах ты всегда со мной. Если мы не... – снова Цуне пришлось замолчать.  
– Трахаемся? – подсказал Реборн, погладив Цуну совсем рядом с членом.  
– Да, – заставил себя произнести Цуна. – Если мы не занимаемся сексом, ты всегда рядом, и поэтому мне не стыдно от того, что со мной делают другие.  
– Что они делают? – Мягко нажав ладонями на бёдра Цуны, Реборн заставил его раздвинуть ноги.  
– Имеют меня, – проговорил Цуна после паузы, во время которой мучительно подбирал подходящее слово. – По-разному.  
– Ты всегда снизу?  
– Да.  
– Думаешь, наяву тебе это понравится? – Пальцы Реборна скользнули между ягодиц Цуны, к ещё влажному отверстию.  
Цуна всхлипнул.  
– Не знаю, – почти простонал он. – Я так давно этого хочу. Думаешь, мне будет больно?..  
– Не больнее, чем на тренировках. – Реборн мягко поглаживал горячую влажную кожу, и Цуна, согнув ноги в коленях, расставил их пошире.  
– Ты?.. – Ни за что на свете он не смог бы спросить у Реборна, позволял ли тот кому-нибудь иметь себя.  
– С Фонгом. В позапрошлой жизни. – Реборн пожал плечами. – Мне было любопытно, а у него большой опыт в этом плане.  
Цуна облизал губы.  
– Но сейчас твоя очередь говорить. – Реборн улыбнулся.  
Не в силах выдержать его взгляд – одновременно и мягкий, и беспощадный, Цуна закрыл глаза. Так стало намного проще рассказывать, и Цуна, хоть и сбивался, и выбирал неподходящие слова, но не останавливался, пока Реборн не положил пальцы ему на губы и не сказал:  
– Оближи.  
Цуне много раз снилось, что он отсасывает Реборну или Верде, но он понятия не имел, как это делать на самом деле. "Наверное, Реборн снова во мне сомневается", – мелькнула нелепая и потому необидная мысль. Цуна облизал пальцы Реборна, потянулся вперёд, чтобы вобрать их в рот, продолжая двигать языком – это было не очень просто, но Цуна увлёкся, и его не могло остановить мелкое неудобство.  
– Ну-ка. – Реборн взял его за волосы и заставил откинуться на подушку. А потом надавил влажными пальцами на анус.  
Цуна напрягся и подставился одновременно.  
– Расслабься, – приказал Реборн, плавно нажимая и внутри и снаружи.  
Цуна задышал часто и прерывисто – ему не было больно, но он понимал, что вот-вот станет.  
– Я не причиню тебе боли, – произнёс Реборн новым, непонятным для Цуны тоном. Одновременно серьёзным и добрым.  
Таким, что Цуна сразу же поверил. На то, чтобы расслабиться и начать подаваться навстречу ласке, ему понадобилось ещё несколько секунд.  
Острое удовольствие обожгло бёдра. Цуна беззвучно всхлипывал и извивался, насаживаясь на пальцы Реборна.  
– Ещё, – вздыхал он. – Так хорошо.  
– Хватит, – сказал Реборн. Цуна совершенно утратил чувство времени и не знал, сколько провёл в таком состоянии. Мышцы ныли, как после тренировки, зад казался раскрытым, и это было ужасно неприличное ощущение, но Цуне нравилось. Реборн погладил его внутри и вынул руку.  
– Ты устал? – спросил Цуна, ещё не придя в себя до конца.  
– Нет. – Реборн усмехнулся. – Просто хочу тебя трахнуть.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Цуна.  
– Смазки нет, поэтому придётся так. – Реборн устроился на кровати рядом с головой Цуны, и тот сразу понял, что от него требуется.  
– Не перестарайся, – нервно выдохнул Реборн, когда Цуна обхватил влажными губами крупную, резко пахнущую головку.  
Цуна засопел, не отвечая. Реборн придерживал его за волосы и сам двигал бёдрами вперёд и назад. Наверное, Цуна мог бы впустить член и глубже и даже хотел этого, но от осторожности Реборна возбуждался не меньше.  
Потом Реборн отстранился, заставил Цуну встать на четвереньки и, плавно введя головку, сразу вогнал член на всю длину. Цуна вскрикнул, хотя больно не было. Он мог назвать ощущение странным, неожиданным – даже после того, что Реборн делал раньше, – но приятным.  
– Подрочи. Тебе понравится.  
Шумное дыхание Реборна, напряжённая дрожь сильных рук на бёдрах, едва заметное покачивание, от которого Реборн не мог удержаться, – всё это значило, что он хочет Цуну. Это было едва ли не приятнее, чем сами ощущения.  
– Я потом, – пробормотал он. – Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
Длинно выдохнув, Реборн качнулся назад, потом снова резко втолкнул член – и так несколько раз. Цуна чувствовал, что сжимается от нервного удовольствия. Ему стало почти больно, но потом Реборн наклонился, придвинулся ближе и стал двигаться размеренно и мягко, уже не вставляя так резко. Волна удовольствия накрыла Цуну, и он, не в силах сдержаться, негромко застонал.  
Никакие сны, никакие фантазии и уж точно никакие попытки подрочить, вставляя в себя палец, не могли сравниться с этим глубоким, почти пугающим удовольствием.  
Цуна ничего не соображал, полностью отдавшись ощущениям. Он стал послушной игрушкой в руках Реборна – и это было именно то, чего он хотел.  
Когда Реборн снова стал двигаться резко, вставляя член до предела, Цуна начал всхлипывать.  
– Я сказал тебе подрочить. – Реборн почти встряхнул его.  
Подняв непослушную, "ватную" руку к члену, Цуна некрепко обхватил его – но и этого оказалось достаточно. Резкие движения Реборна заставляли Цуну содрогаться всем телом, и он кончил, отчаянно вскрикнув и напрягшись от слишком сильного наслаждения.  
Реборн не остановился, пока не кончил, и Цуне было больно от его сильных глубоких толчков – но и приятно тоже было. Он уже не стремился к удовольствию, ему нравилось чувствовать Реборна в себе, нравилось знать, что Реборн его хочет.  
Поэтому когда Реборн сипло спросил “Как ты?”, Цуна сказал:  
– Мне очень хорошо.  
И только после этого попросил его отпустить. Мышцы ныли, растянутый анус саднило, но Цуну всё устраивало.  
Он ужасно хотел спать, но на самой грани сна заметил самое важное.  
– Ты не меняешься обратно, – сказал он взрослому Реборну и отключился.  
***  
На следующий день ученик первого класса старшей школы Намимори Савада Цунаёси проснулся в половину седьмого утра, не увидел Реборна в своей спальне и машинально побрёл в ванную.  
Не приходя в себя до конца он помочился, принял душ, почистил зубы и, только расчёсываясь перед зеркалом, вспомнил и осознал всё, что произошло ночью.  
"По крайней мере у меня ничего не болит, – сказал он себе. – Но где же Реборн?.."  
Реборн завёл себе мобильный телефон уже давно, но включал его, только когда сам хотел. Закономерность возникновения у него такого желания оставалась для Цуны тайной, поэтому он не стал звонить, а позавтракал наспех сооружённым бутербродом, побросал в сумку учебники, напялил форму и поспешил в школу. Хибари Кёя, бессменный глава Дисциплинарного комитета, следившего за порядком уже во всём городе, был в отъезде, но опаздывать Цуне всё равно не хотелось. Он и так опоздал на два года – Пламя Посмертной Воли позволяло ему побеждать в боях и переживать самые ужасные испытания, но во время тестов оказывалось совершенно бесполезно. Сколько бы Цуна ни занимался, он оставался безнадёжным двоечником.  
Конечно, отец или Девятый могли устроить так, чтобы его взяли в частную школу и там перетаскивали из класса в класс вне зависимости от успеваемости, а ещё Цуна мог вообще не ходить в школу и жить в замке Вонголы, окружённый репетиторами по всем предметам, – но в этом случае Реборн отказался бы от него. По его мнению, Цуна должен был учиться сам, и Цуна пытался.  
Все эти размышления хоть и не улучшали настроения, но позволяли отвлечься от воспоминаний о случившемся ночью и о том, куда без предупреждения исчез Реборн.  
Гокудера ждал у школьных ворот. Чтобы остаться в одном классе с Цуной, он специально раз за разом неправильно заваливал тесты, намеренно ошибался на лабораторных, а на уроках спал или читал журналы. Всё равно оценки у него были лучше, чем у Цуны. Он много раз предлагал делать за Цуну домашние задания, но Реборн всегда пресекал эти попытки.  
– Десятый!  
– Привет. – Цуна улыбнулся. – Мы ещё не опоздали?  
Гокудера глянул на часы и покачал головой. Не сговариваясь, они одновременно повернулись к школе и присоединились к потоку учеников, текущему сквозь ворота. Цуна, всё сильнее нервничавший из-за отсутствия Реборна, почувствовал себя спокойнее, когда заметил возвышавшиеся над толпой характерные силуэты парней из Дисциплинарного комитета.  
– Где Реборн? – Гокудера часто вёл себя так, будто слышал мысли Цуны.  
Цуна пожал плечами.  
– Ночевал у меня. – Ему удалось произнести эти слова, не покраснев и вообще не смутившись. – Но когда я проснулся, его уже не было.  
Гокудера недовольно прищёлкнул языком, молча осудив Реборна за такую безответственность. Он считал, что Цуна нуждается в круглосуточной охране. Иногда это было правдой, но Цуне хотелось думать, что он не станет пленником телохранителей на всю жизнь. В конце концов, и Занзас, и Девятый прекрасно без них обходились – одному нужны были слуги, чтобы вовремя придвинуть кресло или подать еду или выпивку, другому требовался врач. Хрупкое старческое тело подводило несгибаемый огненный дух Девятого. Цуна вспомнил, что не знает, чем его отец занимается большую часть времени, особенно когда работает на мафию, и запнулся о ступеньку. Гокудера ловко поддержал его, но в толпе уже кто-то хмыкнул насчёт "никчемного Цуны".  
"Ну и ладно, – спокойно подумал Цуна. – Я могу быть никчемным сколько угодно, а мои друзья всё равно будут меня любить. Мне не нужно лезть вон из кожи и менять себя в угоду окружающим. Если б при этом ещё не надо было становиться боссом мафиозной семьи",.Он вздохнул.  
– Что такое? – шёпотом спросил Гокудера.  
– Ничего. – Цуна улыбнулся и слегка пожал руку, которую Гокудера так и не убрал, пока они поднимались. "Я всегда могу на них положиться", – Цуна и раньше думал об этом, но редко – с такой радостью.  
В класс он вошёл, улыбаясь.  
***  
Выходя из школы вместе с Гокудерой, Энмой и Найто, которые, хоть и были такими же двоечниками, всё же умудрились обойти Цуну на год, Цуна увидел длинную чёрную машину, припаркованную в паре метров от школьных ворот.  
– Интересно, за кем это, – озвучил Найто очевидную мысль.  
– Точно не за мной, – улыбнулся Энма.  
Цуна пожал плечами и сделал шаг вперёд, из-за чего чуть не упал, когда увидел, что из задней дверцы вышел Реборн, выглядевший ещё серьёзней, чем обычно.  
– Десятый, – сказал Гокудера, уже автоматически хватая Цуну за руку. – Что-то случилось?  
– Бррр, – поёжились разом три юных мафиозных босса. Все они столько раз попадали в передряги, что новых не хотелось никому.  
– Пойду узнаю. – Цуна пожал плечами.  
Разумеется, Гокудера и Энма пошли за ним. Адельхейд, наблюдавшая за Энмой от ворот, двинулась следом, но хотя бы вплотную не подходила.  
Найто скрылся в толпе.  
Оказавшись в двух шагах от Реборна, Цуна понял, что тот вот-вот превратится во взрослого.  
– Мне нужен только Цуна, – сказал Реборн, прохладно взглянув на всю компанию.  
Разумеется, Гокудера не мог отступить сразу.  
– Что-то случилось? – Он подозрительно прищурился, пытаясь прочитать ответ на бесстрастном лице Реборна.  
– Новое исследование пламени, – уронил Реборн. – Верде нас ждёт. Садись, Цуна.  
Цуна кивнул, вздохнул и, когда Реборн открыл перед ним дверцу, юркнул в машину, пробормотав неловкое "увидимся".  
– Чао. – Реборн сел следом и сказал, обращаясь, видимо, к водителю: – Не сбей никого, бестолочь.  
– Вечно ты меня ругаешь! Заткнись! – разразились динамики голосом Скалла.  
"Ну конечно, Реборн позвал всех", – Цуна понял, что заводится от одних только мыслей. Воспоминания о снах и о прошедшей ночи разом вытеснили школьную суету у Цуны из головы.  
Цуна шумно вздохнул и прижался боком к Реборну. Тот как раз задрожал, меняясь.  
Скалл невнятно выругался и спросил, что это за херня.  
– Это ты херня, – огрызнулся Реборн, кладя руку Цуне на плечо. – Думаешь, я тебя покататься позвал? Осторожней там!..  
– Я – лучший водитель в мире! Не еби мне мозг осторожностью!  
Цуна слышал голос Скалла словно сквозь вату. Не соображая, что делает, он расстегнул школьный пиджак и собирался сделать то же самое с поясом и брюками, но Реборн перехватил его руку.  
– Ты неплохой гонщик, с этим даже я не могу поспорить, – процедил Реборн для Скалла, поглаживая Цуну по бёдрам. – Но "хороший гонщик" ещё не значит "хороший водитель". Будь так любезен, – просьба прозвучала как оскорбление. Цуна бы точно обиделся. – Избавь нас от аварий. Мне сегодня не до них.  
– Ну ладно, ладно, – проворчал Скалл.  
Реборн на мгновение оставил Цуну без внимания, чтобы выключить связь между салоном и кабиной.  
– Куда мы едем? – севшим голосом спросил Цуна.  
– В Кокуё. Нам нужна лаборатория Верде, а этот болван отказывается её перевозить без веских причин. Но хотя бы Мукуро с бандой он выгнал.  
Цуна беспокойно усмехнулся и прижался к Реборну так плотно, как только мог.  
Тот как назло не делал ничего серьёзного, только трогал Цуну сквозь одежду. Будто хотел успокоить, а не возбудить. Если так – у него ничего не вышло. Из машины Цуна вышел на нетвёрдых ногах, зато с закаменевшим членом.  
Год назад, после совместных экспериментов Джаннини и Верде, парк пришлось восстанавливать с нуля, и Мукуро, пользуясь уцелевшей техникой, построил настоящий отель – для себя и своей компании. Новую лабораторию он сделал похожей на дворец и поместил на приличном расстоянии от своего жилища. Про еду они, впрочем, забыли, поэтому Вонголе приходилось платить за содержание эксцентричного учёного и не менее эксцентричного иллюзиониста с компанией. И всё равно Гокудера считал это выгодной сделкой: Верде делился с Вонголой результатами экспериментов, а когда что-нибудь взрывал, Мукуро чинил это своими иллюзиями. Совершенно бесплатно, в отличие от Маммон. Ещё там можно было расселить хоть всю семью Каваллоне – если бы Мукуро согласился на подобное соседство. Ямамото предлагал устроить там второй Мафия-лэнд, но Мукуро пообещал вернуть парк в то состояние, в каком его получил. Гокудера уточнил, что формально Мукуро не владеет Кокуё, но тот сунул Гокудере в руки бумагу, совершенно подлинную, подтверждавшую, что парк продан Рокудо Мукуро.  
Все эти бессмысленные воспоминания песком пересыпались у Цуны в голове, пока они шли к лаборатории. Цуна не мог ни избавиться от возбуждения и окончательно прийти в себя, ни расслабиться – ему ещё нужно было переставлять ноги и не цепляться за Реборна.  
– А как Верде удалось выставить Мукуро?  
– Сказал ему, где сейчас Хибари и чем он занят, – Реборн пожал плечами.  
– А... – Цуна понял, что сам он совершенно не в курсе занятий Хибари. – И чем?  
– Ищет новые коробочки в Северной Африке.  
– Там-то они откуда? – вмешался Скалл, шедший позади.  
– Вот и Хибари стало интересно, откуда они там взялись.  
– И Мукуро решил ему помочь? – с сомнением спросил Цуна.  
– Наоборот. – Реборн ухмыльнулся. – Они будут пытаться обогнать друг друга и поэтому – действовать на пределе эффективности.  
– Бедная Африка, – фыркнул Скалл.  
– Заткнись, – приказал Реборн, притворившись, что вот-вот оглянется.  
Скалл молчал, пока они не пришли в лабораторию.  
Верде ждал их в маленькой приёмной. Чай был заварен новой версией мини-Моски, подарком Спаннера. Цуна на всякий случай не стал пить сразу, а подождал, пока Скалл попробует. Он не скривился, так что Цуна сделал глоток из своей чашки.  
– Итак, – сказал Верде. – Ты притащил сюда своего ученика и Скалла и предупредил, что Фонг и Вайпер явятся как только смогут.  
Он больше других отличался от себя-взрослого. Скалл попал под власть проклятия совсем молодым, едва двадцатилетним, как и Колонелло. Реборну, насколько Цуна знал от него самого, исполнилось тридцать, Фонгу – приблизительно столько же, Лал и Луче – чуть меньше. Возраста Верде Цуне никто не сообщал, но учёный, по идее, был старше Реборна. Сейчас он казался сверстником Цуны: таким же нескладным, угловатым, с такими же худыми руками и ногами. Только лицо у него было вытянутое, а нос – длинный.  
– Хочешь стать взрослым? – спросил Реборн.  
Верде попытался удержать на лице выражение полнейшего равнодушия, но дрогнувшая рука выдала его напряжение.  
– Я хочу, – вмешался Скалл. – Что ты выяснил?  
– Мне интересно. – Верде поставил чашку на стол.  
Реборн вздохнул.  
– Помнишь, что Кавахира говорил про то, что нам может помочь носитель пламени Неба?..  
Скалл так выпучил глаза, что сразу стало понятно – он не помнил. Верде задумчиво кивнул.  
– Способ, доступный людям? Вы это выяснили?  
Реборн посмотрел на Цуну, будто передавая разговор ему, и Цуна смутился. Реборн ждал.  
Тогда Цуна сказал:  
– Когда я возбуждаюсь, что-то происходит с пламенем и...  
– И я становлюсь нормальным.  
Скалл собрался что-то сказать – наверняка какую-нибудь пошлость, – но Реборн взглянул на него с такой яростью, что Скалл, закрывая рот, довольно громко клацнул зубами.  
– Мы должны это изучить, – сказал Верде.  
Ничего другого от него нельзя было ожидать.  
– Я не против, – сказал Цуна, не дожидаясь, пока Верде официально пригласит его принять участие в эксперименте.  
– Нам понадобится... – Задумавшись, Верде потёр лоб.  
– Сканеры пламени? Ты, кажется, делал новые. – Реборн вернул чашку мини-Моске, сложил руки на груди и откинулся на диване. Цуна заметил движение воздуха рядом с собой, вспомнил, как приятно было прижиматься к Реборну, и успокоился.  
– Я не о том. – Верде раздражённо махнул рукой. – Что-то, чтобы заставить Цунаёси возбудиться. Если бы на меня кто-то таращился так же, как Скалл – на него, у меня бы вообще ни за что не встал.  
Реборн негромко хмыкнул, и через мгновение Цуна почувствовал на своём плече ладонь Реборна. Пальцы сжались не ласково, а требовательно, но не до боли. Цуна поставил чашку на журнальный столик, закрыл глаза и почти упал на Реборна. Только теперь он понял, что несколько минут до этого едва дышал, и теперь от глубоких вдохов у него закружилась голова.  
Возбуждение не накатывало сразу – пульсировало и переливалось в крови, мерцало в мозгу, мешая ясно думать. "Но мне и не нужно сейчас размышлять", – с облегчением подунял Цуна и положил голову на плечо Реборну.  
– Тащи свой сканер, – сказал тот.  
– Ну и мудак же ты, – сказал Скалл.  
От удивления Цуна приоткрыл левый глаз. Лица Реборна он, конечно, не видел, но видел Скалла, чуть-чуть повзрослевшего и бледного от ярости.  
– Что случилось? – заставил себя выговорить Цуна. Он не хотел, чтобы аркобалено подрались. Он хотел, чтобы Реборн продолжал держать его возле себя, чтобы потрогал как-нибудь ещё, а потом... Дальше он не мог думать словами и переходил на размытые, но от этого только более возбуждающие картинки.  
В соседней комнате негромко ругнулся Верде.  
– Он тебя развратил! – Скалл пытался не орать, но явно едва мог сдерживаться.  
До Цуны не сразу дошло, кто кого развратил, а когда дошло, он очень удивился.  
– Реборн?.. Меня?..  
– А как же ещё, – хмыкнул Реборн. – Только так и не иначе.  
– Не говори ерунды, – попросил Цуна. – Просто мне приснился сон. Ну. – Он пожал плечами. – Тебе тоже наверняка такие снились. А Реборн спит в моей комнате. Он проснулся от того, что превратился. Вот и всё.  
– Ага, а сейчас он тебя лапает, и ты заводишься. – Скалл прищурился так злобно, будто поймал Цуну на чудовищном непростительном вранье.  
– Мне это нравится. – Цуна улыбнулся. – Между прочим, ты мне тоже снился.  
Скалл нервно облизал губы.  
– Вы что творите? – сердито спросил почти сорокалетний Верде, возвращаясь с портативным сканером в руках. – Пламя просто с ума сходит. Если верить датчику, этого всего не существует. – Он посмотрел по сторонам, будто не зная, на какие данные опираться.  
– Почему не существует? – Уютно прижавшись к Реборну, Цуна мог даже болтать как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Мы все сгорели? – предположил Реборн.  
– Дотла, – фыркнул Верде.  
– Новый вид пламени? – настороженно спросил Скалл.  
– И да, и нет. Это новое, пока неизученное излучение, которое, несомненно, связано с видом пламени источника. И, безусловно, оно как-то воздействует на людей, чьё пламя несколько лет поглощалось пустышками. К сожалению, это всё, что я могу пока сказать. – Он взглянул на Цуну поверх очков. Цуне захотелось обнять Верде, и он вздрогнул. Ему показалось – возбуждение сводит его с ума, и он испугался. Но вскоре страх отступил перед другими, гораздо более увлекательными мыслями.  
– Это излучение усиливается, – произнёс Верде. Он как будто смутился, и теперь смотрел на сканер, чтобы не пялиться на Цуну и Реборна.  
– Продолжай смотреть. – Реборн сунул руку под школьный пиджак Цуны, выдернул рубашку из-под ремня, провёл ладонью по спине. Цуна напряжённо выгнулся, подставляясь. Вся одежда вдруг стала ужасно неудобной и жаркой.  
– Не на что больше смотреть. – Верде пожал плечами и отложил сканер. – Мне придётся изобрести новые приборы, чтобы хоть что-то узнать об этом излучении.  
– Ты себя-то видел? – фыркнул Скалл. – Небритое чучело. Старый пень.  
Цуна рассеянно отметил, что Скалл ёрзает на стуле, а Верде держит левую руку в кармане халата, прикрывая пах.  
– Вы оба на взводе, – констатировал Реборн.  
– На себя посмотри. – Скалл покраснел и отвёл взгляд.  
Верде пожал плечами.  
– Я думаю, это тоже свойство этого излучения. Оно... – Задумавшись, он показался Цуне почти красивым. – Оно открывает нас, как коробочки. Это антинаучное сравнение, но терминология для этой области знаний ещё не изобретена.  
Цуна шумно вздохнул. Он хотел секса, а не разговоров про науку. Теперь нужно было как-то об этом сообщить, и Цуна испытывал определённые затруднения на этот счёт. Во-первых, он плохо соображал. Во-вторых, стоило ему попытаться продумать реплику, как краска смущения залила его лицо.  
– Вы совсем забыли про Цуну, – сказал Реборн и потянул с Цуны пиджак.  
Скалл приоткрыл рот. Верде с удивлением уставился на Цуну.  
– А мы... должны что-то делать?  
– Вы не должны, – пробормотал Цуна. Он как раз смотрел вниз, значит, мог смущаться сколько угодно. – Но я хотел бы... – Судорожно вздохнув, он дёрнул узел галстука и стянул его через голову. Реборн снова уронил Цуну на себя, окончательно выдернул рубашку из-за пояса и принялся неторопливо расстёгивать пуговицы, то и дело отвлекаясь, чтобы погладить Цуну то сквозь ткань, то по уже обнажённой коже.  
Скалл и Верде внимательно смотрели.  
– То есть, нам можно?.. – неожиданно вежливо спросил Скалл.  
Цуна кивнул. Им было можно всё, что разрешит Реборн.  
Тот не торопился с предложениями.  
Верде присел на край стола, ослабил пояс и поглаживал себя по члену через одежду. Скалл попялился на Цуну, пересел на диван и решил помочь Реборну. Ни Цуна, ни Реборн не возражали, и Скалл с Реборном быстро избавили Цуну от остатков одежды.  
Тут Цуне следовало бы снова смутиться – из-за своего нелепого щуплого тела, тонких коротких ног, маленького члена, но ему было не до того. Реборн заставил его откинуть голову, запустив пальцы в волосы, и жадно, покусывая, целовал шею. Скалл заставил Цуну раздвинуть ноги, засунул между ними руку и толкался пальцами между ягодиц, нащупывая дырку. "Он хочет засунуть в меня член", – с удовольствием подумал Цуна. Он хотел всех троих.  
Решив, что он тоже должен что-нибудь сделать, он начал бестолково гладить Реборна и Скалла по бёдрам, пытаясь нащупать выпирающие члены и погладить их. Когда у него получилось – одновременно, – Реборн заметно вздрогнул, а Скалл охнул и беспокойно спросил:  
– В какую дырку?  
– Он нихрена не умеет, бестолочь.  
– Что ж ты не научил? – Скалл явно хотел поддеть Реборна, но вышло так себе, потому что вопрос закончился стоном.  
"Сделайте уже хоть что-нибудь, – думал Цуна. – Пожалуйста".  
– Давай его сюда. – Верде оказался совсем близко, прямо перед Цуной.  
– Ладно, но Скаллу придётся подождать, – ответил Реборн, отпуская Цуну.  
– Почему я всегда крайний? – возмутился Скалл.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – попытался утешить его Цуна.  
– Подержи. – Реборн подтолкнул Цуну к Скаллу, который тут же его облапал, сжал и потеребил напрягшиеся соски, потом принялся прямо перед носом у Цуны расстёгивать штаны. Судя по возне сзади, Реборн был занят тем же самым.  
Скалл только-только высвободил член, а Реборн налил что-то холодное Цуне на ягодицы, собрал жидкий гель между ними и смазал анус. Это было очень приятно, но очень беспокойно, поэтому Цуна всё время вздрагивал и охал.  
– Оближи. – Скалл пригнул его голову к своему члену. Небольшому, с острой головкой и довольно тонким стволом. "У Реборна больше", – подумал Цуна и чуть не подавился, потому что как только он начал облизывать головку и взял её в рот, Скалл надавил ему на затылок, так что член оказался очень глубоко. В тот же момент Реборн засунул в него два пальца, и Цуна застонал.  
– Вообще-то это я хотел трахнуть его в рот, – спокойно напомнил Верде.  
– Поэтому отпусти его. – Реборну невозможно было отказать, и Скалл послушался – вовремя, Цуна уже хотел отдышаться. – Он тебя не придушил? – совсем другим голосом спросил Реборн, усаживая Цуну себе на бёдра.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Цуна.  
Член Реборна упирался в задницу, и Цуна сам подался назад, насаживаясь на него. Стало очень больно и очень хорошо. Цуна вскрикнул.  
– Торопишься, – прошептал Реборн, приподнимая его над собой.  
Скалл накрыл член Цуны ладонью, легонько сжал, но сам не двигал – ждал, что Реборн будет двигать Цуной.  
Верде положил левую ладонь Цуне на голову, а правой направил длинный сильно пахнущий член ему в рот.  
– Глубоко не забирай, зубами не трогай.  
Цуна не сразу сообразил, как это, больше занятый ощущениями ниже пояса, чем членом Верде.  
– Оберни зубы губами, – подсказал Скалл.  
Реборн то ли хмыкнул, то ли вздохнул и позволил Цуне качнуться назад и вниз. Цуна ойкнул. Он хотел больше, но проникновение причиняло слишком много боли.  
– Так ничего не выйдет. – Верде провёл головкой по губам Цуна и отстранился.  
– Скалл, отвали. – Подхватив Цуну, будто тот ничего не весил, Реборн поднялся на ноги, а потом поставил его на диван на колени. Цуна тут же начал заваливаться вперёд и оперся на руки.  
– Отлично. – Верде сел так, чтобы Цуне удобно было сосать его член. Реборн сзади плавно покачался, будто проверяя, всё ли хорошо.  
По мнению Цуны, всё было просто отлично. Ему по-прежнему было немного больно, но теперь он мог совершенно расслабиться, подчиниться движениям Реборна и ничего не контролировать.  
Когда накануне ночью Реборн трахал Цуну, тот почти ничего не соображал. Теперь он совершенно точно был не в себе.  
Верде не заставлял его брать член глубоко в рот, но Цуна сам хотел, чтобы головка входила в горло, будто это могло доставить удовольствие. Когда Реборн переставал двигаться или вставлял не очень глубоко, Цуне приходилось выгибаться, чтобы как можно сильнее насадиться на член. Скалл лапал его за член и соски, и Цуна хотел пообещать ему, что он ещё сделает с Цуной всё, что захочет. Цуна сам хотел всего.  
Верде начал сдавленно постанывать, движения Реборна стали резче. Цуне должно было стать больно, но было только лучше и лучше.  
– Хватит, – выдохнул Верде. – Не хочу так быстро.  
Ему пришлось придержать Цуну и заставить поднять голову.  
– Моя очередь, – Скалл почти выпихнул Верде и занял его место. – Давай, малыш.  
Он засунул в рот Цуне головку, тот облизал её и нагнулся ниже.  
– Да заткнись ты. – Реборн резко качнулся вперёд, и весь член Скалла вошёл в рот Цуны.  
Цуне это очень понравилось. Скалл не держал его за голову, а продолжил лапать. До члена он не мог дотянуться, но щипал и выкручивал соски и кожу вокруг них. Это было и болезненно, и приятно – всё, что происходило сейчас с Цуной могло причинить и наслаждение, и боль, и это ему тоже очень нравилось.  
Так продолжалось некоторое время. Верде куда-то пропал, потом вернулся – Цуна почувствовал его присутствие, не видя. Он вообще ничего не видел, потому что закрыл глаза.  
Скалл задышал часто и шумно, поймал Цуну за волосы и приподнял голову.  
– Ты, блядь, железный, что ли?.. – спросил он, вероятно, у Реборна.  
– Не вижу причин останавливаться. – В подтверждение своих слов Реборн продолжал размеренно двигаться.  
– Я тоже так хочу, – сказал Скалл.  
Реборн остановился, раздвинул ягодицы Цуны и растянул отверстие так, что Цуна всхлипнул.  
– Двое тут не поместятся, – сказал Реборн. – Придётся тебе подождать своей очереди.  
Он снова качнулся вперёд, а Цуна вспомнил картинку из своего сна: Реборн сидит перед ним, заставляя отсасывать себе, держит руки Цуны за спиной, чтобы тот не мог ни на что опереться, а сзади Цуну трахает Верде.  
– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Цуна.  
– Что? – Реборн тут же остановился и погладил его по бёдрам.  
– Реборн, не мог бы ты сесть передо мной? – Слова сами собой сложились в удобную фразу, которая точно выражала желание Цуны, но не заставляла его смущаться. Смущаться теперь было бы просто глупо.  
– А сзади кто? – спросил Скалл.  
– Верде. – Цуна застонал, потому что Реборн вытащил из него член, и Цуна почувствовал, как сильно растянут, и понял, как ему это нравится.  
– Салфетки?.. – негромко спросил Реборн.  
Ответа Цуна не услышал – он застонал от того, что Верде вставил в него член.  
Верде двигался размеренно и умеренно. Не слишком резко, но не слишком медленно, не слишком глубоко, но и не слишком мелко. Будто Цуну трахал механизм.  
Когда перед ним уселся Реборн, Цуна тут же потянулся губами к тёмно-красной головке, но Реборн не захотел просто трахнуть Цуну в рот. Сначала водил головкой по губам и щекам, потом тёрся членом о лицо – будто хотел трахнуть само лицо Цуны.  
Эти беспорядочные, почти издевательские ласки в сочетании с размеренными движениями Верде сводили Цуну с ума. Он стонал, пытался облизать член, прихватить головку губами, а когда Реборн наконец позволил ему это, почувствовал себя на вершине удовольствия. Скалл снова лапал его, но теперь не дрочил, а только сжимал член, поэтому кончить Цуна не мог. Он и не хотел – и так всё было прекрасно.  
Верде охнул несколько раз, крепко сжал бёдра Цуны, вставил ему так, что стало, наконец, больно – и ещё лучше, чем было до этого, – а потом задрожал, мелкими движениями вталкивая член всё глубже и глубже. Одновременно с этим Реборн низко пригнул голову Цуны, так что тот оказался насажен на два члена сразу. Скалл всё испортил – или, наоборот, удержал Цуну над оргазмом – так сдавив его мошонку, что Цуна придушенно всхлипнул.  
Верде отстранился. Реборн позволил Цуне приподнять голову и отдышаться.  
– Наконец-то, – пробормотал Скалл.  
У него был меньше, чем у Верде, но Цуне, сходившему с ума от желания, хватило и этого. Смазка и сперма Верде громко хлюпали при каждом движении Скалла, и эти ужасно непристойные звуки возбуждали Цуну ещё больше.  
Это его тело так хотели. Это оно издавало такие звуки, потому что Верде в него кончил.  
Реборн отпустил Цуну, не сдерживая и не принуждая. Тот сначала с удовольствием облизывал крупный подрагивающий член, а потом поднял голову и сбивчиво из-за резких движений Скалла спросил:  
– А ты в меня кончишь?  
– Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, – ласково ответил Реборн.  
Вероятно, он тоже ничего не соображал.  
Цуна понял, что Скалл вот-вот кончит, когда тот начал вскрикивать и до боли сжимать бёдра Цуны. Сам Цуна был всё ещё далёк от оргазма – ему нравилось балансировать на верхней точке, не остывая и не срываясь в бездну наслаждения. И он хотел оставаться возбуждённым, пока Реборн будет кончать ему на лицо.  
Сильно вздрогнув несколько раз, Скалл замер. Возбуждение ненадолго оставило Цуну, и на мгновение он осознал себя таким, каким он был в тот момент: голым, ничего не соображающим, с растянутой задницей, в которую уже кончили два аркобалено, с которыми он был едва знаком, склонившимся над членом Реборна, который, кстати, тоже успел трахнуть Цуну.  
Цуна сам себе удивился, потому что совершенно не почувствовал стыда. Всё происходящее было не то чтобы совсем уж нормальным, но, по крайней мере, ничего плохого в своём поведении Цуна не увидел. То, что его трахнули Реборн, Верде и Скалл, никому не причинило вреда. По крайней мере в тот момент Цуна был в этом уверен.  
Реборн дождался, пока Скалл перестанет цепляться за Цуну, уронил того набок и, пристроившись рядом, быстро себе отдрочил. Густая горячая струя ударила Цуну в кончик носа, но, к счастью, не залила ноздри, а потекла по щекам. Несколько капель попало на губы и вокруг них. Цуна облизнулся и скользнул по комнате мутным взглядом, уже понимая, что Скалл и Верде оставили его наедине с Реборном.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Реборн.  
Подростком и юношей он казался опасным, злым. Теперь, когда взрослый Реборн улыбался Цуне, тот видел, как он на самом деле красив.  
– Тебе спасибо. – Цуна потянулся. – Мне так хорошо.  
– Не хочешь довести дело до конца? – Реборн кивнул на его член, всё ещё стоявший.  
Цуна пожал плечами.  
Реборн подтянул его к себе, снова, будто игрушку, устраивая по своему вкусу, приобнял и ласкал, пока Цуна не кончил, подчинившись не столько собственному возбуждению, сколько желанию Реборна.  
– Что теперь? – тихо спросил Цуна. Он решил не приходить в себя до конца, а ещё немного оставаться в том полудремотном состоянии, которое накрыло его после оргазма.  
– Здесь есть палаты для пациентов. – Реборн лениво шевельнул плечом. – Могу отнести тебя туда, чтобы ты поспал.  
– Реборн. – Цуна попытался вложить в это слово всю благодарность, которую испытывал из-за этого предложения. Разумеется, Реборну ничего не стоило таскать его на руках хоть целый день, но никогда раньше он не выражал готовности этим заниматься.  
– Если ты будешь дальше на мне лежать, у меня затечёт рука, а потом нога.  
– И когда сюда ворвутся враги, ты выстрелишь на мгновение позже. – Цуна тихонько усмехнулся.  
– Ты почувствуешь их раньше. И это ты сидишь ближе к двери. – Реборн подул ему в волосы. – Хочешь прогуляться – валяй.  
– Я хочу домой. – Цуна напрягся, чтобы сесть ровно и посмотреть, куда делась его одежда.  
– Тогда Верде затребует тебя завтра.  
– Как только создаст новые сканеры пламени. – Цуна зевнул и попробовал потянуться, но охнул и оставил эту затею. Болело всё.  
"Когда это я успел так устать?.." – рассеянно подумал Цуна, отыскивая взглядом свою одежду.  
Мятая рубашка и галстук покоились на низком столике, и кончик галстука мок в забытом чае, пиджак каким-то чудом удержался на углу спинки дивана, брюки и трусы комом лежали на стуле, а ботинки стояли под ним же.  
"Всё на месте. – Цуна вздохнул. – Теперь нужно просто встать и собраться".  
Это оказалось не так-то просто. К тому же Цуна быстро понял, что из него течёт. Всего несколько минут назад это показалось бы восхитительным и возбуждающим, а теперь ужасно смутило. Ещё больше его смутило то, что Реборн, надёргав салфеток из пачки, деловито развернул Цуну задом к себе и вытер его. "Как обделавшегося ребёнка", – подумал Цуна.  
– Тебе очень больно? – спросил Реборн с непонятными интонациями.  
Цуна пожал плечами.  
– Как после тренировки... А что?  
– Ложись на бок и жди меня. – Реборн резко выпрямился, поддёрнул брюки вместе с бельём и, не заправляя рубашку, наскоро застегнул ремень.  
Выполняя приказание Реборна, Цуна бросил взгляд на ворох салфеток. На белой бумаге ярко выделялись красные следы крови.  
"Блин, – подумал он. – Что там такое?"  
Верде вернулся вместе с Реборном, внимательно, но совершенно незаинтересованно осмотрел задницу Цуны и сказал, что ничего страшного не произошло.  
– Видишь? Уже заживает.  
– Быстро, – с сомнением произнёс Реборн.  
– Болван, – беззлобно усмехнулся Верде. – Ты же тоже его трахал. А ты – Солнце.  
Реборн невнятно хмыкнул.  
– Полагаешься только на пистолет, а на пламя не рассчитываешь, – добавил Верде, наконец оставляя Цуну в покое. – Если бы с помощью сканера можно было выяснить что-то, кроме исключительности Цунаёси, скорее всего, мы бы узнали, что наше пламя тоже было каким-то образом активировано.  
– Может, у тебя сканер потому и не работал, что ты тянул к себе всё электричество?  
Верде опечаленно выругался.  
Цуна уже совсем собрался сесть, а потом всё-таки встать, одеться и отправиться домой, но уснул.  
Реборн разбудил его поздно вечером.  
– Верде собрал новый портативный сканер. Сможешь следить сам за собой. – Он пожал плечами. – Не знаю, что это даст, и Верде тоже не знает.  
Цуна тоже пожал плечами, умылся в маленькой уборной рядом с приёмным кабинетом Верде, оделся, и они всё-таки поехали домой. Без Скалла и без помпы – на обычном автомобиле Вонголы, которым Реборн иногда пользовался.  
Дома был Ламбо и, конечно, хотел, чтобы Цуна с ним поиграл, но тот отговорился домашним заданием – и кончилось тем, что Реборн и впрямь заставил их делать уроки, а сам следил, чтобы они не отвлекались.  
Цуне хотелось спать и обниматься с Реборном, то есть лучше всего обняться и спать, поэтому сосредоточиться ему было трудно. Иногда он косился на сканер, но тот сигнализировал о двух носителях пламени – Неба и Грозы, – а Солнце-Реборна не замечал вовсе.  
"Ну конечно, – думал Цуна. – Аркобалено потратили на пустышки так много пламени, что теперь у него их едва ли не меньше, чем у обычных людей". Он вспомнил о том, как может восполнить часть их пламени, но не возбудился – и сканеру не на что было реагировать.  
Поэтому до следующего дня не произошло ничего интересного. И Реборн не обнял Цуну перед сном.  
В школе Гокудера заметил наручный сканер и спросил у Цуны, зачем тот нужен. Цуна сказал, что понятия не имеет.  
– Вроде бы должен фиксировать какие-то необычные явления, но я сам не понял, о чём речь.  
Потом на них со всей жестокостью обрушился урок физики – даже Гокудера её недолюбливал, потому что не мог выспаться из-за визгливого голоса учителя, – и сканер был временно забыт.  
После школы Цуну ждали Реборн и Фонг.  
– И-Пин побудет вместе с Ламбо у тебя дома, не возражаешь? – мягко спросил последний, и Цуна кивнул.  
– Да они же там устроят чёрт знает что, – возмутился Гокудера.  
– Вот и присмотри, – Реборн как будто ждал его слов.  
Гокудера нахмурился, потом сказал "хорошо" и вытащил из кармана телефон. Цуна почему-то был уверен, что он будет звонить Ямамото.  
"Как давно мы не собирались все вместе, – растерянно подумал Цуна. – Скорей бы каникулы". До них оставался целый месяц, и годовые контрольные только начинались.  
– О чём так задумался, Цуна? – Реборн обошёл неприметную машину, припаркованную за углом, и Цуна понял, что это и есть их сегодняшний транспорт.  
– Об учёбе, – с улыбкой предложил ответ Фонг.  
Цуна тоже улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Скорей бы каникулы, – сказал он вслух.  
– Бездельник, – беззлобно проворчал Реборн.  
Они сели в машину, но поехали не в Кокуё, а по шоссе в сторону побережья.  
Сначала Цуна бездумно глядел в окно, мечтая о том, что следующим летом сможет поехать к морю вместе с друзьями, но потом Фонг пошевелился рядом с ним, и Цуна переключился на мысли о сегодняшнем дне.  
– Куда мы едем? – спросил он.  
– Мы сняли дом в курортной зоне, – будто извиняясь, ответил Фонг. – Сейчас ещё слишком холодно, и там никого нет.  
– Вряд ли мы что-нибудь взорвём, а в Кокуё в любой момент может заявиться если не Мукуро, то кто-нибудь из его банды, – деловито проговорил Реборн. – На берегу нам никто не помешает.  
– А лаборатория?.. – Не то чтобы она сильно беспокоила Цуну, но ему нравилось думать, будто у всего происходящего есть научная цель.  
– Старые приборы всё равно бесполезны, – Фонг едва слышно усмехнулся – поэтому Верде собирает новые на месте.  
– И ворчит, что для них не хватит места, – добавил Реборн. – Я думаю, он просто не хочет, чтобы мы непрерывно толклись в его основной лаборатории.  
– Понятно. – Цуна вздохнул, сам не зная, отчего именно. Потому ли, что его нервировала перспектива трахаться в новой обстановке, или потому, что рядом сидел Фонг, и Цуна понял наконец – сегодня с ним будет ещё один человек.  
Все помолчали пару минут, потом Реборн спросил:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Вместо того чтобы ответить сразу, Цуна взглянул на наручный сканер. Точка, обозначавшая источник пламени Неба, уже немного расплылась и подрагивала.  
– Нормально. – Цуна пожал плечами.  
Он не хотел спать, не был голоден, хоть и не отказался бы от стакана воды или сока, немного взмок в школе...  
– Я схожу там в душ, ладно?  
– Глупый Цуна, – произнёс Реборн с той же интонацией, что и раньше. – Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
Цуна снова пожал плечами и уставился в окно. Но ещё до того как отвернуться, он успел заметить, как ровные брови Фонга сошлись к переносице. Не съехались размаху, перекашивая всё лицо, как это бывало, например, с Гокудерой или Ямамото, а просто слегка сдвинулись. У Цуны зашевелились волосы, хотя сквозняка в машине не было.  
– Реборн, – мягко произнёс Фонг, – что вы делали вчера?  
– Спроси у Цуны, – бросил Реборн, не оборачиваясь.  
– Цунаёси?.. – теперь голос Фонга был совсем вкрадчивым.  
– Я сам так хотел. – Цуна мысленно похвалил себя за то, что догадался сказать это сразу же. – Мы занимались сексом, все четверо. То есть, они со мной. Я уже несколько месяцев вижу сны про вас... почти всех. – Он смутился, потому что Фонг в этих снах присутствовал почти так же часто, как Реборн, и с ним всегда было хорошо, и Цуна испугался, что Фонг сейчас скажет "это не для меня" и уйдёт. В конце концов, вряд ли он хотел стать старше – он и сейчас был в отличной форме, а выглядел просто сногсшибательно. Украдкой взглянув на сканер, Цуна увидел расползшиеся по экрану оранжевые волны – если бы речь шла о пламени, машина уже перестала бы существовать.  
– Что происходит? – обеспокоенно спросил Фонг. – Почему я не хочу убить Реборна за то, что он сделал?  
– Ты тоже попался, – утешил его Реборн. – Когда Цуне хочется, у всех кругом едет крыша. То есть на других мы не проверяли, но у нас – точно.  
Фонг прикусил губу и отвернулся.  
В другом состоянии Цуна ни за что не проявил бы инициативу. Но он слишком хотел, чтобы Фонг сделал наяву хотя бы часть того, что было в цуниных снах, и поэтому, перекинув школьную сумку ближе к дверце, положил руку на сиденье рядом с бедром Фонга. И уже собирался осторожно его потрогать, когда Фонг накрыл его ладонь своей и мягко улыбнулся.  
– Мы вот-вот приедем.  
Он был такой красивый, что у Цуны закружилась голова.  
– Похоже, отчёт и лекцию придётся отложить, – хмыкнул Реборн, и Цуна вдруг понял, что тот ужасно ревнует.  
"Как же так, – растерялся Цуна. – Ведь я для него только ученик. Реборн вообще любит женщин!.." Несмотря на всю убедительность рассуждений, гиперинтуиция настойчиво подсовывала Цуне голос Реборна, в котором было столько горечи, что и у Цуны сводило язык.  
"Как мне объяснить ему разницу?.."  
Ответить на этот вопрос Цуна не успел – они приехали.  
Дом стоял на отшибе. Это был странный большой коттедж, который очевидно достраивали и надстраивали – возможно, не один раз.  
Несмотря на раннее время окна уже светились уютным желтоватым светом, и было хорошо видно, что они разного размера. Вечнозелёные кусты, разросшиеся за межсезонье, как будто обнимали светлые стены и не давали заглянуть с дороги на задний двор.  
Реборн завёл машину в гараж, и вышел, громко хлопнув дверцей. Цуна выдернул онемевшую ладонь из-под руки Фонга и выскочил следом, но Реборн уже намеренно громко топал по внутренней лестнице, начинавшейся сразу за входом из гаража.  
– Кто-нибудь дома? – позвал Цуна. – Здравствуйте.  
– Привет. – Скалл появился из боковой двери на первом этаже, очевидно кухонной. – Жрать хочешь?.. Хотите? – поправил он самого себя, и только по этому Цуна понял, что у него за спиной стоит Фонг.  
– Где Реборн? – спросил тот.  
Скалл пожал плечами. Похоже, он совсем не скучал по Реборну и не горел желанием его видеть.  
Цуна понял, что Реборн наверху. Забыв про жажду и почти оттолкнув Фонга, он поспешно взбежал по лестнице.  
Реборн был в гостиной – стоял у большого окна, глядя на далёкие огни кораблей.  
– Реборн. – Цуна подошёл почти вплотную, но остановился, не прикоснувшись.  
– Что такое, глупый Цуна?  
– Ты... Я тебя расстроил?  
– Ты же как домашнее животное. – Реборн наконец обернулся к Цуне. – На тебя невозможно обижаться.  
Цуна и сам мог бы обидеться на такое сравнение, но шагнул вперёд и уткнулся лбом в плечо Реборна. Тот провёл ладонью снизу вверх по спине Цуны, по шее, взъерошил волосы.  
Несколько секунд Цуне было просто очень спокойно и хорошо, а потом по позвоночнику посыпались искры возбуждения.  
– Мне всё-таки нужно попить и в ванную, – пробормотал он, с усилием отстраняясь от Реборна.  
Тот отпустил, но как будто неохотно.  
Через полчаса все собрались в комнате, больше походившей на отдельную квартиру: здесь были и своя ванная, и кухонная зона, которую Верде занял приборами. Сам он устроился на высоком стуле у стойки, напоминавшей барную. Скалл полулежал в кресле, Реборн сидел на диване, широко раздвинув ноги, Фонг устроился в полуметре от него, сбросив обувь и поджав ноги под себя.  
Стоило Цуне открыть дверь, как все уставились на него, и он замер на пороге, остро ощущая и собственную нелепость, и могущество людей, которые в нём нуждались.  
– Привет, – кивнул Верде. – Узнав чуть больше подробностей, Вайпер сказала, что не приедет.  
– Колонелло тоже отказался. Говорит, у них с Лал всё хорошо, и если от экспериментов не зависят судьбы мира, то он в них участвовать не будет. – Реборн едва заметно кивнул Цуне, и тот решился наконец преодолеть расстояние от двери до дивана и сесть между Реборном и Фонгом.  
– Ты обещал поговорить с Юни, – напомнил Скалл таким тоном, будто собирался подловить Реборна на чём-то, чем его можно будет потом дразнить. "Как дошколёнок", – подумал Цуна.  
– Я и поговорил. Приезжать ей незачем, если узнаем что-нибудь – Верде отошлёт ей результаты экспериментов. – Реборн обернулся к Верде. – Расшифровку.  
Тот негромко хмыкнул.  
– Не держи меня за идиота, Реборн.  
– Это был отчёт, – ласково сказал Цуне Фонг.  
– А лекция? – Цуна уже собирался расслабленно привалиться к боку Реборна, нотеперь заставил себя немного собраться.  
– Реборн, ты обещал лекцию. – Фонг улыбался им обоим с безмятежной симпатией. Цуна понял, что вот-вот поплывёт, и всё-таки прижался к Реборну.  
– Она несложная. Верде морочил мне голову всё утро, но кое-какую информацию из этой болтовни я выжал. Новое излучение – это просто ещё одна форма проявления пламени Неба. Цуна гармонизирует нас с нашим собственным пламенем, это провоцирует активацию его свойств и... – Реборн хмыкнул и покосился вниз. Поза не позволяла скрыть возбуждение. – Мной наконец-то можно лечить, Фонгом – разрушать, Верде – отводить угрозу.  
– А мной, значит, увеличивать? – Скалл с сомнением покосился на свой член. Он ещё не был возбуждён – обтягивающие джинсы почти не топорщились.  
Цуна украдкой взглянул на сканер. Оранжевые волны постепенно расплывались вокруг точки-источника, но ещё не закрыли собой весь экран. "Значит, Реборн просто меня захотел", – предположил Цуна, и тут же широкая оранжевая линия рванулась к краям экрана, а за ней другие.  
– Ого, – сказал Верде. – Ты был неправ, Реборн, приборы работают как надо. Просто это проявление пламени – не боевое.  
– И невидимое, – добавил Фонг.  
Цуна понял, что Фонгу очень хочется его потрогать, но сам не хотел отстраняться от Реборна. Тогда он спросил:  
– Если мы ляжем на кровать, приборы не надо будет переставлять?  
Фонг закашлялся, а Реборн ненадолго прижал Цуну к себе.  
– Я хочу обниматься, – признался Цуна, горя от смущения.  
– Я тоже, – спокойно сказал Фонг. Правда, смотрел он при этом не на Цуну, а на Реборна.  
– Но сначала мне нужно взять немного вашего пламени, – вмешался Верде. – Реборн, твой ученик первый.  
– Хорошо. – Цуна зажёг пламя на кольце и отшатнулся, вжавшись плечом в Реборна. Полыхнуло так, будто он собирался сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Скалл присвистнул, Фонг вежливо сказал "ого", а Реборн спросил:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Да, – не совсем уверенно ответил Цуна.  
Он совершенно не чувствовал напряжения или усталости. Пламя как будто существовало отдельно от него, а он был только проводником.  
– Если бы у меня была пустышка, – сказал Скалл, садясь, – она бы сейчас светилась. Давай свои контейнеры, Верде.  
– Почему наше пламя оказалось так связано с пламенем Цуны?.. – задумался Фонг.  
– С любым пламенем Неба, – рассеянно напомнил Реборн.  
Прозрачно-жёлтое пламя бурлило у него на ладони – светящийся комок вспухал и переливался, сохраняя один и тот же объём. Глядя на него, Цуна почувствовал себя оглушительно живым.  
Верде подставил контейнер, и Цуна направил пламя в него, а потом не без усилий погасил. Реборн пересадил своё осторожно, будто зверька. Скалл – уронил каплю из расползавшегося по комнате густо-сиреневого облака, а потом скомкал остальное и как будто направил внутрь себя.  
Фонг активировал пламя после того, как Верде дал ему контейнер, и Цуна не успел толком разглядеть злую алую искорку – маленькую, но, это Цуна почувствовал ясно, – чудовищно опасную. Пламя Верде было похоже на зелёный кристалл и почти не изменило форму, пока Верде укладывал его в контейнер. "Как игрушку", – подумалось Цуне.  
Он увлёкся разглядыванием чужого пламени, но сразу же вспомнил о том, что будет дальше, когда Реборн погладил его по животу. После душа Цуна не стал надевать пиджак и теперь сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки хорошо чувствовал все прикосновения.  
– Разденься, – прошептал Реборн у него над ухом таким тоном, что Цуна в жизни не посмел бы ослушаться.  
Он начал расстёгивать рубашку, но понял, что руки у него дрожат. Тогда Реборн повернул его лицом к Фонгу, который, не дожидаясь приглашения, ловко расстегнул и пуговицы на рубашке, и ремень. Прикосновения его рук, лёгкие, словно касания крыльев бабочки, заставляли Цуну дрожать ещё сильнее. Реборн заставил его завести руки назад, и теперь Цуна цеплялся за обтянутое брюками горячее бедро.  
"Трахни меня, Реборн, пожалуйста, трахни меня", – вертелось в голове. То, что его раздевает Фонг, возбуждало Цуну, а сам Фонг вызывал у него острый, почти болезненный восторг, но когда дело дошло до конкретных желаний – Цуна захотел Реборна.  
– Реборн, – всхлипнул он, когда Фонг оттянул резинку трусов, и над ней показалась потемневшая от прилива крови головка члена.  
– Я не стану тебе отсасывать, – сказал Реборн, и Цуну затрясло совсем сильно. Одной мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.  
– Зато я могу. – Фонг медленно улыбнулся.  
– Я должен это увидеть. – Скалл уже засунул руку себе в штаны.  
– Идите на кровать. – Цуна успел подумать, что Верде сохранил толику самообладания. – Я тоже хочу всё видеть. – Цуна понял, что ошибся.  
Реборн и Фонг вытряхнули Цуну из остатков одежды, и Реборн дотащил Цуну до кровати. Первым рядом почему-то оказался Скалл – Фонг раздевался там же у дивана, Реборн только ослабил галстук и присел на краю кровати, поглаживая Цуну по бедру. Скалл грубо ощупывал всё остальное, словно держась подальше от Реборна. Цуне на глаза снова попался сканер – его почему-то не стали снимать, – на оранжевом экране слабо мерцали разноцветные точки: жёлтая и фиолетовая совсем близко, зелёная и алая чуть дальше.  
– Реборн, – снова позвал Цуна. Путешествие к кровати немного остудило его пыл, и теперь он хотел только, чтобы Реборн его обнял. Прикосновения Скалла возбуждали, но не вдохновляли. Цуне хотелось, чтобы они закончились, чтобы всё стало по-другому.  
Совершенно обнажённый Фонг змеёй проскользнул между ними, мягко поцеловал Цуну и обнял.  
– Я сейчас, – сказал Реборн и исчез. Цуна собрался было расстроиться, но отвлёкся на ласки Фонга. А когда Реборн всё-таки вернулся, всё стало совсем хорошо. Фонг развернул Цуну лицом к Реборну, и Цуна наконец-то обнял его, задыхаясь от вожделения. "Я так тебя люблю", – думал Цуна.  
Скалл выругался и сказал:  
– Я хочу его трахнуть.  
– Ты не имеешь никакого представления о любви, – ответил Фонг.  
Что-то упало на кровать, едва не задев бедро Цуны. Через несколько секунд пальцы Фонга, покрытые прохладным гелем, проскользнули между ягодицами Цуны. Вздрогнув, Цуна расслабился и даже немного прогнулся. Реборн глядел на него и почему-то всё время улыбался – как будто рассеянно и немного насмешливо. Когда Цуна всхлипнул от удовольствия, Реборн сжал его член, и Цуна непроизвольно начал двигаться, то толкаясь в твёрдую ладонь Реборна, то подставляясь под пальцы Фонга.  
Цуна цеплялся за плечи Реборна, любовался его улыбкой и никак не мог до конца насладиться этой близостью.  
– Трахни меня, – попросил он, когда способность к смущению вместе со способностью ясно мыслить оставили его.  
– Ладно, – согласился Реборн, будто Цуна просил о чём-то ненужном и бессмысленном.  
Куча тел, центром которой был Цуна, заворочалась. Реборн сел в изголовье, обложившись подушками, Фонг и Скалл приподняли Цуну, а потом посадили его на Реборна лицом к остальным. Почувствовав в себе член, Цуна негромко всхлипнул и закрыл глаза. До этого ему было хорошо, но недостаточно – он не знал, для чего именно. А теперь стало слишком приятно. Реборн двигал им, будто он вообще ничего не весил, и от каждого движения Цуна растягивался и раскрывался ещё больше. Это было одновременно приятно и немного больно, но боль не могла ничего испортить и только напоминала Цуне, что он – живое и материальное существо, а не расплавленный, текущий в воздухе комок удовольствия.  
Фонг лёг рядом с ними и взял в рот член Цуны. Цуна всхлипнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Фонга. Он не дёргал и не сжимал пальцы, просто ему нужен был и такой контакт, чтобы удержать в сознании ещё и эту часть реальности.  
– Фонг?.. – где-то далеко спросил Верде.  
– Да, – приподняв голову, выдохнул Фонг.  
Цуна всхлипнул снова, потому что этот выдох пришёлся на ставшую сверхчувствительной головку.  
Произошло какое-то движение, и Цуна понял, что Скалл стоит на коленях за Фонгом. "Они трахаются". – Цуна собрался удивиться, но Реборн выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы лизнуть его ухо, а потом жёстко поцеловать, почти укусить шею, и Цуна застонал, забывая обо всём на свете.  
Если бы Реборн вовремя не остановил Фонга, Цуна кончил бы слишком рано.  
Некоторое время, перед тем как поменять позу, все отдыхали. Цуна держался за руку Реборна и разглядывал изумительно красивое лицо Фонга. Скалл нетерпеливо трогал Цуну и Фонга, а Верде ждал, поставив стул у кровати и даже не раздевшись до конца.  
– Чего ты такой дёрганый? – Цуна не сразу сообразил, что Реборн обращается к Скаллу. Тот осоловело уставился на Цуну, потом на Реборна. – Может, тебя тоже нужно трахнуть?  
Цуна пропустил первую реакцию Скалла, снова переведя взгляд на Фонга. Тот улыбался. Скалл засопел – почти как Ламбо перед истерикой.  
– Кого вы, два озабоченных извращенца, не трахнули? – поинтересовался Верде.  
– Тебя, – фыркнул Реборн.  
– Колонелло, – вздохнул Фонг. – И девушек.  
Верде расхохотался.  
Цуна посмотрел на него, потом на Реборна. Тот пожал плечами и куснул Цуну в шею.  
– Наставишь засосов – к нему в школе будут приставать, – Фонг улыбнулся.  
"Пусть бы приставали", – рассеянно подумал Цуна.  
– Скорее я позволю ему прогулять. – Реборн повалил Цуну на кровать, повернув лицом вниз.  
– Я почти готов, – торопливо сказал Верде. – Если никто не возражает...  
Никто не возражал, Цуна тоже.  
Верде присел рядом с его головой, быстро отдрочил и кончил, как только Цуне удалось поймать головку губами. Твёрдые пальцы впились в бёдра, дёрнули вверх и назад. Цуна понял, что это Скалл и что сейчас будет больно. Реборн хорошо растянул его, но Скалл двигался очень резко, совершенно не обращая внимания на реакцию Цуны, и больно всё-таки стало.  
Фонг оказался рядом, поцеловал Цуну, подрочил ему, и Цуна снова расплавился в удовольствии, стал частью общего потока наслаждения, поймал неправильный ритм, в котором двигался Скалл, – и снова чуть не кончил.  
– Рано, – пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Я хочу ещё.  
– Можно мне? – спросил Фонг так ласково, что Цуна готов был предложить ему что угодно.  
– Конечно, – невнятно пробормотал он.  
Фонг как будто пропал, потом оказалось, что он лежит под Цуной головой к его члену и уже облизывает головку. Реборн, отшвырнув одну подушку, подложил другую под бёдра Фонга, и Цуна увидел прямо перед собой и стоящий член Фонга, и его раздвинутые бёдра, между которыми Реборн направил свой член. Увиденное возбуждало его ничуть не меньше, чем собственные ощущения. Скалл, остававшийся неподвижным несколько мгновений, снова вернулся к своему занятию, и у Цуны закружилась голова – он не переставал смотреть, но слишком резко подавался под натиском Скалла.  
Всё-таки наклонившись, Цуна лизнул член Фонга, и в этот момент удовольствие настолько превысило боль, что Цуна всё-таки кончил. Тихо и, наверное, незаметно для Скалла, потому что тот не остановился, пока Реборн не сказал:  
– Оставь его в покое.  
Скалл толкнулся ещё раз, Цуна вскрикнул и сжался. Тогда Скалл отстранился, отпустил Цуну, и тот с облегчением упал на кровать рядом с Фонгом, который рассеянно улыбнулся и погладил бедро Цуны.  
– Не останавливайтесь, – строго потребовал Верде откуда-то издалека. "Наблюдает за показаниями приборов", – понял Цуна.  
Он очень устал, у него болел зад, он ничего не хотел, но не мог оставить Реборна и Фонга. Скалл, подрочив, кончил Фонгу на лицо и грудь, а потом ушёл в ванную. Реборн продолжал двигаться плавно и неторопливо, Фонг закрывал глаза и гладил себя, размазывая сперму Скалла. Улыбаться он не переставал. Реборн стискивал зубы, не сжимая губ, и эта почти болезненная гримаса вызывала у Цуны множество разных эмоций. Он бесконечно восхищался распутной красотой Фонга, но любил Реборна ещё больше – именно в тот момент, когда Реборн занимался сексом с другим, Цуна понял, что не сможет жить без него.  
Фонг задышал чаще, и Цуна решил, что может помочь ему. Приступ парализующей лени, накрывшей его сразу после оргазма, уже почти отступил. Цуна легко придвинулся, наклонился к покачивающемуся члену Фонга и обхватил его губами. Застонал почему-то Реборн.  
– Осторожнее, – попросил Фонг, обращаясь непонятно к кому.  
Реборн стал толкаться резче, и Цуна не наклонялся слишком сильно – член Фонга и так двигался между его влажными губами. И хотя Цуна уже не был возбуждён, это всё равно было очень приятно.  
Фонг всхлипывал всё громче и громче. Нашарил и сжал руку Цуны, выгнулся, нарушив всё ещё размеренные движения Реборна, и кончил. Цуна не отстранился и проглотил жидкость, оказавшуюся у него во рту, хотя вкус ему не понравился.  
– Теперь я, – выдохнул Реборн почти зло, заставил Цуну поднять голову и кончил ему в рот, не коснувшись членом губ.  
Цуна проглотил и это, но потом, не спрашивая разрешения, ушёл в ванную и долго умывался, полоскал зубы и пил воду, не обращая внимания на Скалла, шумно плескавшегося за ширмой душевой кабинки.  
– Этим прополощи. – Реборн, уже в брюках, немного растрёпанный и от этого ещё более красивый, стоял на пороге ванной, протягивая Цуне стакан с чем-то, по цвету напоминавшим некрепкий чай. Цуна послушно взял стакан, набрал полный рот янтарной жидкости и чуть не выплюнул её сразу же.  
Это было спиртное.  
– Я не просил тебя пить, – напомнил Реборн.  
Цуна прополоскал рот и отдельно горло и понял, что восхитительно пьян. Раньше ему никогда не доводилось пьянеть так быстро и так сильно. От пива, которое они пили у Гокудеры, ему становилось спокойно и хотелось спать. Это новое опьянение нервировало. Цуне казалось, тело его не слушается.  
– В нашем распоряжении весь дом. – Реборн так же расслабленно, как предлагал, забрал у Цуны пустой стакан. – Тебе необязательно дожидаться, пока этот поросёнок вымоется.  
– Сам ты свинья! – донеслось из-за ширмы.  
Реборн презрительно фыркнул.  
– Я не знаю, – пробормотал Цуна. Невозможно было смотреть на Реборна и думать одновременно.  
– Да ты же захмелел. – Реборн негромко рассмеялся, взял Цуну за плечо и вытащил из ванной. Дверь он не закрыл, и Скалл визгливо крикнул им вслед "холодно!"  
Реборн снова издал негромкий бархатистый смешок, поставил стакан на край кухонной стойки, за которой застыл, повернувшись к приборам, Верде.  
– А одежда? – невнятно спросил Цуна, когда они уже спускались по лестнице.  
– Придумаем что-нибудь. – Реборн беспечно пожал плечами.  
На третьем этаже Цуна ещё не был. Тут тоже располагались жилые комнаты, в каждой из которой были отдельная ванная и кухонная зона, не такие большие, как та, в которой они занимались сексом. "Или любовью?.." – Цуна растерялся, когда задумался об этом.  
В такую маленькую комнату Реборн и втолкнул его.  
Здесь давно не топили, и холодный затхлый воздух застоялся в помещении. Цуна даже немного протрезвел, пока ванная не нагрелась от горячего пара.  
– Не утопись тут, глупый Цуна, – сказал Реборн и вышел.  
Топиться было негде – в крохотной ванне даже коротышка Цуна не мог выпрямить ноги, не то что лечь по-человечески.  
Заметив на руке сканер, Цуна осторожно снял его, чтобы не намочить ещё больше. Экран был оранжевым, совсем недалеко от пульсирующего источника мерцал жёлтый огонёк.

Стоило Цуне сесть в ванну, как опьянение вернулось, зато разом отступили боль и странная нервозность, появившаяся, вероятно, от того, что Цуна прошёлся голышом по коридору. "Будь это нормальная гостиница, это было бы общественное место, – рассудил Цуна. – Не хотел бы я оказаться в таком месте без трусов". После он с безупречной логичностью пьяного человека сделал вывод, что уже привык бегать в одних трусах.  
Он едва не задремал, сидя в горячей воде и обливаясь ею, но вовремя понял, что в кровати спать будет удобнее. Когда он вылез из ванны, уже ничего не болело.  
На крючке висела юката, но, вытершись, Цуна ограничился тем, что замотался в полотенце и так вышел в спальню.  
Реборн ждал, сидя на краю кровати.  
– Я хочу спать, – сказал Цуна.  
– Куда ты дел сканер? – спросил Реборн.  
– В ванной. – Цуна остановился, не зная, идти вперёд или вернуться в ванную за сканером.  
– Я принесу. – Реборн поднялся на ноги и внезапно оказался совсем рядом с Цуной. Высокий, сильный, красивый.  
– Мне так хорошо, – невпопад сказал Цуна. – Я имею в виду, от того, что ты со мной. – Он поглядел на Реборна и понял, что тот смотрит в сторону и слегка хмурится.  
– Нашёл себе компанию, – фыркнул он и прошёл в ванную.  
Цуна проводил его взглядом, добрёл до кровати и забрался под одеяло. Простыни были влажными и прохладными, но скоро нагрелись, и Цуна начал задрёмывать. Когда вернулся пахнущий водой и мылом Реборн, Цуна уже почти спал.  
– Держи. – Реборн сунул сканер ему в руку.  
– Ты ляжешь со мной? – Сонные пальцы плохо слушались, и Цуне пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы застегнуть пластиковый ремешок.  
– Зачем? – Реборн подкрутил бачки.  
Цуна не знал ответа и промолчал.  
– Разбужу тебя к вечеру, чтобы ты сделал уроки. Я ведь твой репетитор. – Реборн улыбнулся, зачем-то поддёрнул одеяло на плече Цуны вверх и вышел.  
Цуна почти почувствовал себя одиноко, но уснул раньше, чем загрустил.  
Вечером пришлось вернуться домой. Ламбо было скучно, и они с И-Пин устроили в комнате Цуны настоящий разгром. Пришлось сначала успокаивать их, потом готовить ужин, и Цуна сидел над домашними заданиями до двух часов ночи. Глаза слипались, но снова помолодевший и от этого злой Реборн встряхивал его каждый раз, как он начинал задрёмывать. "Ну хотя бы бомбы не взрывает", – с улыбкой подумал Цуна.  
– Что тебя так смешит, глупый Цуна?  
– Вспомнил, как ты поначалу меня мучил. – Внезапно, скользнув взглядом по соседней странице, Цуна понял, как решать очередной пример, и принялся строчить в тетради, едва поспевая записывать стремительно ускользающую мысль.  
Реборн молчал и, кажется, дышал так же тихо, как сам Цуна.  
– Теперь исправь ошибки.  
Это заняло ещё двадцать минут.  
Главу из учебника истории Реборн разрешил Цуне прочитать во время перерывов.  
– Я хочу... – начал было Цуна, переодевшись в пижаму, но Реборн строго взглянул на него, приложив палец к губам, а потом кивнул на дверь.  
Цуна вздохнул и, пугаясь собственной наглости, подошёл к Реборну и обнял его, уткнулся лицом в плечо.  
Сначала Реборн стоял неподвижно, как манекен, потом всё-таки подержал Цуну за плечи и мягко отстранил.  
– Не здесь, – почти беззвучно произнёс он, и Цуна опустил голову, соглашаясь.  
Пока они ложились, Реборн был – или только казался Цуне – взрослым.  
***  
На следующий день оказалось, что учитель физики заболел, и вместо контрольной на втором уроке все дисциплинированно бездельничали под наблюдением двух подчинённых Хибари. Цуна успел прочитать две главы из учебника истории и сверить с Гокудерой домашнее задание по алгебре: оказалось, тот сделал ещё больше ошибок, чем Цуна, но допустил их намеренно. Следом за Цуной к Гокудере потянулись другие ученики, даже отличники.  
– Мы-то думали, ты идиот какой-то, – сказал один из них.  
"Это вы идиоты, – подумал Цуна. – Гокудера – самый умный парень в нашей школе. Однажды он обманул вундеркинда". При воспоминании о Бельфегоре Цуна вздрогнул и взглянул на сканер. Алая звёздочка, украшенная разноцветными искрами, мерцала рядом с оранжевой кляксой, голубая капля мерцала в отдалении, а где-то рядом с ними, но, вероятно, на другом этаже медленно ползала из стороны в сторону жирная красно-синяя точка.  
"Что за хрень?! – испугался Цуна. – Снова Бельфегор с Маммон?!. Но Верде сказал, что она не приедет. Изменились планы?.."  
– У меня живот болит. – Цуна привычно сделал несчастную мину. – Можно выйти?  
Парень из Дисциплинарного комитета задумчиво качнул причёской.  
Цуна решил считать это согласием и вскочил с места, но сразу же болезненно пошатнулся. Гокудера то ли догадался, что дело нечисто, то ли принял грубое притворство за чистую монету, но сказав, что присмотрит, вышел вместе с Цуной.  
Туалеты располагались рядом с лестницей, так что сначала они шли, куда надо. В коридорах было пусто, но на каждом повороте дежурили люди из комитета.  
– Хибари удвоил караулы. – Гокудера хмыкнул.  
– Если дело серьёзно, даже утроенные не помогут. – Цуна показал ему сканер.  
– Бельфегор обнимается с Хром? – выдал Гокудера для начала самую дикую идею. Цуна чуть не засмеялся.  
В конце коридора их ждал Кусакабе.  
– Доброе утро. Господин Хибари приказал мне следить за вами, – очень вежливо сказал он, передвинув веточку, которую, по обыкновению, грыз, из левого угла рта в левый.  
– Что-то затевается. И это не мы. – Чтобы внятно ответить, Цуне пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю.  
– Этажом выше или ниже бродит иллюзионист с пламенем Урагана, – грозно сдвинув брови, сообщил Гокудера.  
Пока они были детьми, он мог выглядеть смешным в такие моменты. Теперь казался опасным сумасшедшим. Кусакабе, привыкший иметь дело с Хибари, который был ещё безумнее, только кивнул.  
– Мы проверим, – спокойно сказал он.  
– Если это правда иллюзионист, хрен вы что проверите. – Гокудера бесился от равнодушия Кусакабе, и Цуна, почти уже успокоившийся, теперь занервничал снова. – Это у Хибари аллергия на иллюзии, а вы просто люди.  
– Если господин Хибари узнает, что ученики бродили по коридорам, он будет недоволен.  
– Мы ему не скажем, – быстро пообещал Цуна.  
– У тебя всё равно ни одного своего зуба нет, – пожал плечами Гокудера. – Вонгола оплатит новые.  
Кусакабе, наверное, решил, что это весёлая шутка, потому что слегка улыбнулся.  
– Он пропал, – растерялся Цуна, взглянув на экран. – Только что был здесь. И...  
Двухцветная точка действительно исчезла. Цуна не смотрел на экран всего несколько секунд. Куда можно было удрать из кабинета над кабинетом физики?..  
– Мы стоим возле лестницы. Может, он прямо над нами?..  
– Заткнитесь оба, – почти беззвучно сказал Кусакабе, выталкивая их в коридор.  
"Мы лохи, – мысленно согласился с ним Цуна. – Слишком привыкли к спокойной жизни". Его эмоции разделились и потекли двумя независимыми потоками. Часть души Цуны, всё ещё главная, погрузилась в нервную тоску, тошнотворное предощущение новых бед и несчастий. Другая, содержавшая в себе всю отвагу, отпущенную природой на долю Савады Цунаёси, рвалась в бой и жаждала выявить и обезвредить неизвестного врага раньше, чем тот станет причиной бед и несчастий.  
Надеяться, что дело утрясётся как-нибудь само собой, Цуна давно разучился.  
Они простояли, едва дыша, минуту или две, но двойная точка не вернулась.  
– Если это Кавахира, он мог спрятаться, – пожал плечами Гокудера.  
– Тогда откуда там Ураган и почему так близко? – проворчал Цуна. Мрачные предчувствия уже грызли его изнутри.  
Кусакабе тоже пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Возвращайтесь в класс. Если заметите ещё что-то необычное – говорите.  
Цуна кивнул, но решил потянуть время и всё-таки сходил в туалет. Двойная точка на сканере не появилась и тогда, когда он мыл руки.  
– А какой радиус действия у этого сканера? – спросил Гокудера, дожидавшийся его в коридоре.  
– Вроде бы, не очень большой. – Цуна нахмурился.  
Они вернулись в класс. Цуна продолжал делать вид, что ему нехорошо, но следил за тем, чтобы не перестараться. Отправляться домой пораньше он не хотел. Двойной точки не было видно.  
"Может быть, он просто ушёл в другую сторону, – думал Цуна. – Пока мы шли к лестнице, мы удалялись от него. А когда он ушёл из кабинета, в котором был, то оказался вне зоны действия сканера. Надо попросить у Верде другой, помощнее. А раз я должен носить этот, то второй нужно отдать Гокудере".  
Он так сосредоточился, что не сразу отреагировал на звонок. Кому-то даже показалось, что Цуна уснул или потерял сознание. Его начали трясти – и пришлось несколько раз повторить “всё в порядке, со мной всё в порядке”.  
Во время большого перерыва Цуна изложил Гокудере свой план, а после занятий они с Кусакабе обошли все этажи, по карте проверяя, где мог находиться носитель двойного пламени, достаточно мощного, чтобы его засёк сканер.  
Самым подозрительным местом оказался кабинет директора.  
– Без господина Хибари мы сюда не попадём, – вздохнул Кусакабе. – Я отправлю ему отчёт о сегодняшних событиях, но не думаю, что он прервёт своё путешествие.  
– Сами разберёмся, – буркнул Гокудера.  
Никто не ждал Цуну у школы, и он не слишком этому удивился. Может быть, Верде получил вчера важную информацию и до сих пор с ней работал. Может быть, аркобалено решили дать ему передышку – не то чтобы он действительно в ней нуждался. Так что Цуна с Гокудерой неторопливо пошли в сторону дома Цуны. Гокудера подозрительно поглядывал по сторонам, а Цуна думал, что они уже давно не собирались все вместе и что из-за неприятностей могут ещё долго друг друга не увидеть. Когда он подумал, что Реборн наверняка поехал на побережье к Верде, ему стало совсем тоскливо.  
– Сколько вас ждать можно, – произнёс смутно знакомый голос с такими развязными интонациями, что Цуна сразу занервничал. – Опять двоечников после уроков задержали? – Из подворотни выступили две высокие тени: китаец с высоко поднятым воротником и сутулый хулиган, надвинувший капюшон так низко, что его лица нельзя было рассмотреть вовсе.  
– Эй, уроды, – прорычал Гокудера, выступая вперёд.  
Цуна поймал его за руку раньше, чем понял, что делает. На сканере, который он теперь увидел, рядом с оранжевой каплей светились и Гокудерина алая звезда в окружении мелких искр, и ещё две: жёлтая и красная.  
– Реборн, – улыбнулся он. – Фонг.  
"Хулиганы" переглянулись. Реборн сбросил капюшон, Фонг оттянул воротник.  
Цуне захотелось обнять их обоих.  
– Тебя уже не проведёшь. – Реборн хлопнул Цуну по плечу.  
– Ты ведь сначала остановил своего друга, а уже потом посмотрел на сканер, – улыбнулся Фонг.  
Цуна смущённо пожал плечами.  
– Я не знаю, как я понял.  
– Просто у тебя слишком сильный акцент, – поддел Реборна Фонг.  
– Нет, не в акценте дело, – ответил Цуна до того, как Реборн успел съязвить в ответ.  
– Маман вернулась. – Реборн как будто тайком показал Фонгу кулак. Тот улыбнулся шире, и Цуна против воли подумал совсем не о маме, а о том, чем они все занимались вчера.  
– Наконец-то можно нормально поесть! – обрадовался Гокудера. – То есть, Десятый, вы не будете возражать, если я зайду к вам в гости?  
– Не буду, – рассеянно ответил Цуна.  
Физиологически он не чувствовал никакого возбуждения, но оранжевая клякса на сканере запульсировала, волнами расплываясь по экрану.  
Реборн почти до боли сжал плечо Цуны. Гокудера, который не мог этого не видеть, расстроился и удивился, но Цуне удалось взять себя в руки.  
– Всё хорошо, – улыбнулся он Гокудере. – Я тоже ужасно голодный... И соскучился. Пойдёмте все обедать. – Он подёргал за рукав Фонга. – Мне ещё нужно вам кое-что рассказать.  
– Мы придём чуть позже, – сказал Реборн.  
– Хотим проверить кое-что. – Фонг поправил воротник.  
Цуна ясно понимал, что они врут, – просто не хотят идти рядом, чтобы на них не подействовало новое излучение.  
По дороге Цуна полностью успокоился. Когда он у дома взглянул на сканер, оранжевая клякса уменьшилась до нормального размера.  
Сканер "не видел" даже И-Пин: значит, неизвестный в школе был довольно силён. "Что, если это не был человек?.. А два маленьких существа из пламени, и одно, к примеру, ездило на другом, а раз одно – из пламени тумана, то их и не видел никто... Блин, почему всё всегда так сложно? – Цуна закончил мыть руки и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. – Потому что я неудачник, вот почему. Что бы сделал Реборн на моём месте?.."  
Ответ не явился сам по себе, и Цуна прошёл в кухню, где все уже собрались. Даже аркобалено, сделав крюк, явились раньше него. Реборн наверняка представил Фонга как своего друга.  
– Опаздываешь, Цуна. – Ламбо показал язык. – Мы сейчас всё съедим!  
– Я приготовила столько еды, что вам в жизни не съесть. – мама весело рассмеялась. – Придётся позвать всех друзей Цуны на помощь. Я так соскучилась. – Она закатила глаза, будто мечтала о том, чтобы прямо сейчас сюда заявилась вся компания.  
Цуна стало страшно за неё. Он всегда боялся, когда происходило что-то плохое, но теперь понял, что мама совершенно беззащитна, а её избирательная слепота не даёт ей даже увидеть опасность. Ком подкатил к горлу.  
– Привет, мам, – буркнул Цуна и сел на своё место.  
Он должен был уехать из этого дома. Перестать подставлять её. "И где отец?! – Цуна понял, что хмурится. – В кои-то веки от него может быть польза, а он опять пропал".  
Тайком посмотрев на остальных – не заметил ли кто, как он психует, – Цуна понял, что едой заняты все, кроме мамы и Реборна. Мама ещё стояла у плиты, а Реборн задумчиво глядел по сторонам. Встретив вопросительный взгляд Цуны, он едва заметно кивнул в сторону лестницы наверх. Это означало "потом поговорим".  
Цуна с ужасом понял, что вот-вот возбудится, просто посмотрев на Реборна, и принялся жевать с удвоенными усилиями, сосредоточенно уставившись в тарелку. Было очень вкусно, поэтому у него получилось отвлечься.  
– А где господин Савада? – вежливо спросил Гокудера.  
– Он решил задержаться в Милане. – Нана снова засмеялась. – Погода испортилась, и мне надоело покупать платья, а у него там назначена встреча со старым другом. Так что я решила вернуться домой пораньше. Он обещал, что если встреча пройдёт удачно, мы слетаем на Сицилию в мае. Там дом то ли у этого друга, то ли у его родственников... – Она беззаботно пожала плечами.  
Цуна покрылся холодным потом.  
В Милане, это он знал от Сасагавы, обычно проводил конец зимы и весну Луссурия. А на Сицилии находился замок Варии. "Не потащит же отец её прямо туда!" – почти в панике подумал Цуна.  
– Моя семья живёт на Сицилии! – важно заявил Ламбо.  
– Может быть, они и есть друзья Емицу. Как думаешь, Реборн? – Её, похоже, совершенно не волновало, что всего за пару лет Реборн вырос из младенца в молодого человека. У которого, Цуна только сейчас это заметил, уже пробивались тонкие чёрные усики. "Какой кошмар. Да я же влюбился хуже, чем в Кёко, – с ужасом подумал Цуна. – Я же дышать рядом с ним спокойно не могу". Он бы с удовольствием сейчас потерял сознание или оказался где-нибудь очень далеко от своего дома, но этого, к сожалению, не произошло.  
Реборн пожал плечами, не глядя ни на Ламбо, ни на Цуну.  
– Я почти ничего не знаю о семье Ламбо, а он вообще мало что знает. Извините, мне нужно срочно сказать Цуне пару слов наедине. – Реборн метнул на Цуну такой гневный взгляд, что все, конечно, сразу решили, что Цуна допустил какую-то оплошность, и сейчас Реборн его отлупит.  
– Хорошо, – промямлил с кислой миной Цуна.  
– Цуна идиот, Цуна идиот, – заплясал на месте Ламбо.  
– Тупая корова! – Гокудера отвесил ему затрещину, когда Нана удачно отвернулась к плите.  
Реборн кивнул Цуне на дверь и вышел первым.  
Не обнаружив его сразу в коридоре, Цуна взлетел по лестнице, ни разу не запнувшись, и затормозил уже в комнате – да и то только потому, что врезался в Реборна.  
– Дверь закрой, – прошипел тот.  
Цуна послушался.  
Реборн схватил его и прижал к себе.  
– Ты что творишь, глупый Цуна?! – спрашивал он сердитым шёпотом, а сам расстёгивал пряжку ремня Цуны.  
– Я же это не контролирую, – как можно тише простонал Цуна. – Ты знаешь, что у тебя усы растут?..  
– Я впервые побрился, когда мне было шестнадцать. Невелико достижение. – Реборн раздражённо выдернул кончик ремня из петель и пряжки разом и сразу же принялся за ширинку. – Наоборот, эта часть меня слишком тормозила всё это время. Не могу сказать, чтобы я сильно по ней скучал.  
Он говорил прямо в ухо Цуне и уже сжимал его член, запустив руку в трусы, так что мог нести любой вздор – Цуне всё нравилось.  
– Ты понимаешь, что постоянно сводишь нас с ума? – продолжал Реборн. – Придумай что-нибудь, чтобы успокаиваться.  
– Я не могу, – пробормотал Цуна. – Когда я тебя вижу, я ни о чём не могу думать.  
– Что, как с ней? – сочувственно спросил Реборн, слегка отстранившись. Цуна ужасно покраснел и кивнул.  
– Вот же не везёт. – Реборн толкнул Цуну к кровати, и тот плюхнулся на неё, едва не забыв про сваливающиеся штаны. – Подрочи себе сам. – Реборн остановился перед Цуной и расстегнул джинсы, которые, несомненно, напялил исключительно ради маскировки. – У нас минуты две-три.  
Цуна не засекал время, но они справились. Стоило ему коснуться губами члена Реборна, как удовольствие вышибло из головы всё остальное. А когда Реборн запустил пальцы Цуне в волосы и торопливыми движениями загонял член ему почти в горло, Цуне было так же хорошо, как когда Реборн трахал его в задницу. Он даже обогнал Реборна на секунду, потому что быстрее дошёл до предела, когда сообразил – Реборн вот-вот кончит.  
– Вытрись. – Реборн сунул Цуне в руки невесть откуда взявшиеся салфетки.  
– Нам нужно поговорить. – Цуне удалось прийти в себя так быстро, как никогда раньше. Он стремительно вытер руку и слегка заляпанный живот. Рубашка и трусы чудом не пострадали, поэтому Цуна просто застегнулся.  
– Да, пожалуй, – без особой радости согласился Реборн, прислушивавшийся к происходящему за дверью. – Но позже.  
Отвечать Цуна не стал.  
Первым ввалился Ламбо, за ним – Гокудера, потом – невесть откуда взявшиеся Хару и Кёко, Ямамото, Рёхей и, как бы замыкая шествие, Фонг.  
– У нас сегодня собрание?  
– Мы все экстремально соскучились! – заявил Рёхей.  
"От меня должно пахнуть спермой, – подумал Цуна и сильно покраснел. – Но ведь никто из них, кроме Фонга, не должен знать этот запах?.. Если специально не нюхал..." – Цуна покраснел ещё сильнее, но это уже можно было списать на то, что Хару плюхнулась на кровать рядом с ним и поцеловала в щёку. Реборн отвернулся, как щепетильный человек отвернулся бы от смертной казни.  
– Вам много задают домашних заданий? – спросила Кёко, будто не замечая ни действий Хару, ни смущения Цуны.  
– Угу. – Цуне пришла в голову гениальная идея. – Простите. Мне, кажется, снова не по себе. – Кое-как вывернувшись из объятий Хару, он сбежал в туалет, где умылся холодной водой и почистил зубы.  
Когда он вернулся, все уже вели себя прилично – Нана принесла сок и печенье, и даже Ламбо был занят делом и молчал. Хару увлечённо спорила с Гокудерой из-за алгебры, Рёхей громогласно делился планами: Луссурия приглашал его, да и всех остальных тоже, провести каникулы в замке Варии.  
– Ни за что, – очень тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Цуна. В его жизни было достаточно ужасов, чтобы добавлять в неё ещё и общество Варии. Если к Луссурии и Леви ещё можно было кое-как притерпеться, а с Маммон – даже договориться, то Занзас, Сквало и Бельфегор были настоящими психопатами, одни воспоминания о которых заставляли Цуну умирать от страха.  
"Почему я не могу думать о них спокойно? – с усилием спросил себя Цуна. – Ни один из них так меня и не убил". Но волна неконтролируемого животного ужаса накатила снова, и Цуна решил, что никогда не поверит в лояльность и адекватность этой компании.  
– На самом деле у нас есть важные новости, – сказал Гокудера, улучив момент, когда все на секунду заткнулись. – Десятый, я расскажу? – спросил он с почтением, которое тоже заставляло Цуну нервничать. Ответив кивком, Цуна сел рядом с Ямамото – так, чтобы видеть Кёко, а не Реборна. Удивительно, но теперь он не смущался, глядя на неё, хотя мог поклясться, что его отношение совершенно не изменилось с первого класса средней школы.  
– В школе шарился кто-то с пламенем Тумана и Урагана. У Десятого новый сканер, а у нас не было урока, вот мы и заметили.  
– Новых учеников в школе нет? – буднично спросил Реборн.  
Цуна и Гокудера переглянулись.  
– Если бы были, Кусакабе бы нам сказал, – сообразил Гокудера.  
– Реборн, я хотел попросить у Верде новый сканер, для Гокудеры. Этот ведь работает не на очень большом расстоянии. – Цуна понял, что мямлит как раньше, и заткнулся. Что ж, по крайней мере, он вёл себя как обычно.  
– Да, я понял, о чём ты. Если дело несрочное, обсудишь это с ним завтра.  
– Завтра? – Цуна наитупейшим образом хлопнул глазами. Он и забыл, что завтра суббота. И хотя его ждали мучительные часы дополнительных занятий, всё же официально это был выходной, и он мог выбраться из школы ещё до обеда, а домашние задания отложить до воскресенья и наконец-то отдохнуть.  
– Да. – Реборн неодобрительно поджал губы. – Завтра вечером и послезавтра утром мы продолжим исследования.  
– Я могу последить за школой в эти дни, – скромно предложил Фонг.  
– Только двоечники ходят в школу в выходные, – захохотал Ламбо.  
– Это неправда, – вмешалась Кёко, защищая, Цуна это понял, и его тоже. – В выходные в школе собираются комитеты и спортивные кружки.  
– Именно так! – поддержал сестру Рёхей. – В воскресенье утром у нас небольшое соревнование в кружке бокса. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Ламбо молча таращился на Сасагаву.  
– Я испеку печенье и надену новое платье, – заявила Хару и тут же вздохнула. – Жаль, что Цуна его не увидит.  
– Мы покажем ему фотографию, – со смехом пообещала Кёко.  
– Ламбо хочет печенье, – согласился Ламбо.  
И Цуна вдруг понял: нечего им делать в старшей школе Намимори. Ни в воскресенье, ни в понедельник, никогда. Паника захлёстывала его сознание тяжёлыми холодными волнами: бежать, бежать как можно дальше из Намимори, увести отсюда всех, кто ему дорог, спрятаться на другом краю света, оборвать все связи с отцом, с мафией в целом – только так можно спасти всех, кто ему дорог. С мафией – это значило "и с Реборном тоже". Когда Цуна сосредоточился на этой мысли, ему показалось, что у него из сердца вырвали кусок. "Я не смогу, – подумал он. – Но я должен их предупредить".  
– Будьте осторожнее, пожалуйста, – шёпотом попросил он. – Этот странный человек с пламенем... – Он замолчал, потому что говорить было нечего.  
– Гиперинтуиция? – спросил Реборн.  
Цуна кивнул, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что портит всем настроение.  
– Насколько всё плохо? – спросил Реборн тем же деловитым равнодушным тоном.  
Цуна прислушался к себе.  
– Не плохо, – неуверенно сказал он наконец. – В выходные ещё не плохо, но потом... Мне страшно, – пожаловался он сразу всем.  
– Цуна трус! Цуна трус! Описался со страху!.. – Ламбо рассмеялся, но все посмотрели на него так, что он заткнулся и сел спокойно.  
– Ты нужен Верде для исследований, – размеренно произнёс Реборн.  
– Ты тоже там нужен, – напомнил ему Фонг, как будто напоминать было нужно.  
– Мы сами справимся, – решил Гокудера. – Десятый, положитесь на нас.  
Цуна чуть не заорал "нет!" Он столько раз ставил их жизни под угрозу. Столько раз рисковал ими. Самыми близкими, самыми дорогими.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Цуна, – улыбнулся Ямамото. – Мы узнаем, кто этот человек с пламенем.  
– Я ещё думал, что это может быть животное, – пробормотал Цуна.  
– Ламбо прав, – задумчиво сказала Кёко. – В школе в выходные меньше людей, чем в будни, и если мы заметим его во время соревнований, будет проще будет узнать, кто это.  
– Ты не будешь в этом участвовать, – напряжённо произнёс Рёхей.  
– Почему? – пожала плечами Кёко. – Мы уже были в будущем и благополучно вернулись.  
– А мне ты даже запретить ничего не можешь. – Непонятно, хотела Хару поддержать подругу или выпендривалась, демонстрируя свою отвагу и полезность. В первом у Цуны никогда не было сомнений, а во второе он никак не мог поверить. – Можно мне тоже сканер?  
Все посмотрели на Реборна. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Раз вы настроены так серьёзно, спрошу у Верде уже сейчас. – И, подмигнув Цуне, вышел.  
– Хару, Кёко, вам и правда не стоит в это лезть, – пробормотал Цуна. "Как хорошо, – думал он, – что Кёко поддалась на уговоры Хару и, когда я загремел на второй год, пошла учиться в старшую Мидори. Теперь она сможет прийти в Нами только в выходной". Он задумался, перебирая в уме знакомых, которые разошлись по другим школам. Ямамото – в спортивной, Рёхей – уже в университете, где его держат только из-за бокса. Из тех, с кем Цуна учился в средней школе, в старшую Намимори перешло совсем немного народу: Найто, семья Шимон – те из них, кому ещё нужно было учиться в школе. Шиттопи и Хром тоже ушли в Мидори. Первая – чтобы присматривать за девочками. Это было решение семьи Шимон, о котором Цуне никто не говорил, но о котором он знал. Вторая – потому что захотела учиться вместе с ними. Цуна сильно подозревал, что в случае реальной угрозы от Хром пользы может оказаться едва ли не больше, чем от Шиттопи, но молился всем богам, которых знал, чтобы вообще никакой угрозы не возникло.  
– Мы и не полезем, – улыбнулась Кёко. – Просто будем начеку, как и остальные.  
Её безмятежность совершенно не успокоила Цуну.  
Реборн вернулся и сказал, что он поедет к Верде.  
– Фонг останется с вами в качестве охраны, мелюзга, – добавил он и вышел.  
Гокудера сердито фыркнул, Фонг сел в углу и сделал вид, что его вообще нет в комнате. Цуна задумался было над тем, как это у него получается, но отвлёкся.  
Сначала все разговаривали – и о загадочном носителе пламени, и просто так, а потом само собой вышло, что все переключились на домашнее задание Цуны. И поскольку все, кроме заснувшего Ламбо, лучше разбирались в учёбе, оказалось, что до возвращения Реборна Цуна почти закончил с домашним заданием на понедельник.  
Реборн привёз три сканера.  
– Эти – не такие, как твой. Они предназначены для отслеживания источников пламени на расстоянии до километра. Где Хром? – спросил он, обращаясь скорее к Кёко и Хару, чем к Цуне. Девушки переглянулись.  
– Она уехала с тем человеком, – осторожно сказала Кёко.  
– С Мукуро? – предположил Гокудера.  
Хару помотала головой.  
– С другим из их компании. Тихим очкариком.  
– Стрёмным? – Гокудера мог бы и не уточнять, и так было понятно, что Хару говорит о Тикусе.  
– Какимото Тикуса, – сказал Реборн.  
Кёко подумала секунду и кивнула.  
– Плохо, что её здесь нет. – Реборн задумчиво смотрел в сторону, и Цуна заставил себя отвести взгляд. – Кому раздашь сканеры, будущий босс Вонголы?  
Цуна дёрнулся.  
– Я не буду боссом, – машинально огрызнулся он. Каждый раз, когда Реборн поднимал эту тему, было неприятно.  
– Один возьму я. – Гокудера, как настоящий заместитель, подхватил инициативу. – Ещё один пусть будет у Хару, пока она не найдёт способ передать его Шиттопи. Третий... – Он задумался.  
– Давай мне, – протянул руку Ямамото. – Вдруг этот, с пламенем, и к нам заглянет?..  
Гокудера уже собирался отказать, но Цуна сказал:  
– Да. Вдруг этот кто-то ходит по разным школам.  
– И сматывается, как только его засекут, – хмыкнул Гокудера.  
– Жаль, на меня не хватило, – насупился Рёхей.  
– В другой раз, – сказал Реборн. – В выходные Верде будет работать с Цуной, но вернётся к сканерам при первой возможности.  
"Работать", – Цуна чуть не хмыкнул вслух.  
– Пожалуй, уже поздно. – Фонг поднялся на ноги.  
– Да уж, всем пора. – Ямамото тоже выпрямился и потянулся.  
Цуна ужасно по ним скучал, но сейчас был рад, что они уходят.  
Оставшись наедине с Реборном, Цуна шумно вздохнул, а потом с улыбкой продемонстрировал ему исписанные страницы в тетради.  
– Ребята мне помогли, так что в выходные будет больше свободного времени.  
– Отлично, – без выражения сказал Реборн и отвернулся к окну.  
– Что случилось? – Цуна отложил тетрадь.  
– Бьянки меня бросила. – Реборн невесело рассмеялся. – Я уж думал, как буду объясняться, но она успела раньше.  
– Она... – Цуна хотел спросить: "Она что-то знает?" или "Ты ей рассказал?"  
– Я ничего ей не говорил, глупый Цуна. – Реборн вздохнул. – Она сказала, что почувствовала, что мы отдалились друг от друга. – Он махнул рукой. – Подробности тебя не касаются.  
– Ты расстроен. – Цуна подошёл к Реборну вплотную, прижался плечом.  
– И да, и нет. Не стой так близко ко мне. Нас могут увидеть с улицы.  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал.  
– Не хочу. Если узнают, у тебя будут проблемы.  
– А у тебя? – Цуна нехотя отстранился.  
Реборн помолчал, потом всё-таки сказал:  
– Не проблемы – неприятности. Девятому это не понравится, другим мафиози тоже.  
– Мне наплевать, – сказал Цуна и с удивлением понял, что совершенно в этом уверен. – Это их не касается.  
– Ты в курсе, что мафиози обычно католики? – Реборн обернулся к нему, улыбаясь.  
– Ну и что?.. – Цуна пожал плечами. – Мафиози обычно итальянцы, а я не итальянец.  
– На мнение Кёко тебе тоже наплевать? – В голосе Реборна звучало сочувствие, но Цуна не поверил в его искренность.  
И в драке, и в разговоре Реборн всегда бил по самому больному. За это Цуна его тоже любил.  
– Нет. Понятия не имею, как она отреагирует, если узнает. Наверняка простит мне это, но... – Цуна опустил взгляд.  
– Отношений у вас уже не будет. Ты уверен, что готов от них отказаться?  
– Нет, – тихо сказал Цуна. – Не уверен. Прости, – зачем-то добавил он и ретировался в ванную.  
Утром Реборн исчез куда-то раньше, чем Цуна проснулся, поэтому встретились они только после окончания дополнительных занятий.  
Неприметная машина стояла в переулке у школы, и если бы Цуна, поглядывая на сканер, не заметил жёлтую точку, то мог не узнать, что Реборн его ждёт.  
– А я уже собирался разыграть похищение, – хмыкнул тот, когда Цуна плюхнулся на заднее сиденье.  
– Можно мне домой сначала?  
– Сначала скажи мне, было ли в школе что-нибудь необычное. – Реборн развернулся через двойную сплошную и направил автомобиль во дворы.  
– Меня похвалил учитель, – буркнул Цуна. – Это достаточно необычно?  
– Даже я тебя иногда хвалю. – Реборн улыбнулся, и Цуна увидел отражение этой улыбки в зеркальце заднего вида. "Ты такой красивый", – снова подумал он, но сообразил, что может отвлечь Реборна, и уставился в окно.  
Домой они попали, и Цуна даже пообедал и переоделся, но Хару и Ямамото звонил уже с дороги. Узнал, что не произошло ничего странного, расслабился и тут же понял, что на него накатывает возбуждение.  
– Ты становишься невыносимым, – сказал Реборн. – Надо научить тебя водить машину.  
– Зачем? У меня же её никогда не будет. – Цуна пожал плечами.  
– У босса мафии обязательно должна быть машина. И не одна.  
Цуна даже огрызаться не стал. Ему давно надоело повторять одно и то же.  
Тусклый день едва начал гаснуть, и дом плыл им навстречу на фоне зябкого сиреневого неба. На верхнем этаже светилось большое окно – окно той самой комнаты.  
– Реборн, если ты трахнешь меня прямо в гараже, – Цуна уже ничего не соображал, – исследования Верде сильно пострадают?  
– Если не перестанешь нести чушь, пока мы не окажемся на месте – пострадаешь ты.  
Цуна усмехнулся и сполз на сиденье пониже. Он уже весь горел. Весёлая жадная истома искрилась в крови, бродила по мышцам, покалывала кожу изнутри.  
– Фонг там? – уточнил Цуна, забыв, что этот вопрос может задеть Реборна.  
– Почём я знаю? Болтаться по городу поехал Скалл, ему всё равно сильно взрослеть некуда, Фонг мог и выйти куда-нибудь – это Верде прикован к работе.  
– Как и ты – к своей. – Цуна рассмеялся.  
Когда он недавно попробовал виски, то контролировал себя лучше.  
– Мальчик мой, ты же совсем свихнулся, – скорбно произнёс Реборн.  
– Да, – выдохнул Цуна. – Да, конечно. Просто я ничего не могу с собой сделать. Меня никогда не переполняло столько чувств.  
– Что на сканере?  
– Всё оранжевое, – не глядя, ответил Цуна. – Даже тебя не видно, – грустно добавил он, всё-таки посмотрев на экран.  
Реборн вздохнул, аккуратно притормозил у дома и завёл машину в гараж.  
– Точно хочешь прямо здесь? – спросил он, почти вытащив Цуну из машины.  
– Да. – Цуна закрыл глаза и потянулся к Реборну. Твёрдые губы скользнули по щеке, по шее ниже уха. Дыхание обожгло кожу. – Я так тебя хочу, – пробормотал Цуна. – Только тебя, – добавил он совсем тихим шёпотом.  
– Не хочешь, чтобы они смотрели? – Реборн улыбался. Цуна не видел этого, но чувствовал кожей и слышал.  
– Только смотрели, – на это Цуна был согласен. – Мне нужен ты.  
Реборн отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Цуну, и тот увидел прямо перед собой глаза Реборна: непрозрачные, непостижимые, похожие на два дула или две бесконечности. Цуна смотрел в них и чувствовал себя нестерпимо счастливым и ужасно возбуждённым.  
– Отнеси меня, – попросил он. – У меня ноги дрожат.  
– Я столько катался у тебя на голове, – хмыкнул Реборн, коснувшись губами лба Цуны. – Пора платить по счетам.  
Он легко подхватил Цуну на руки и отнёс на верхний этаж, распахивая двери пинками.  
Фонг пил чай, устроившись на диване, Верде почти спал в кресле.  
– Мы вас заждались. – Фонг поставил чашку.  
– Я не участвую, – то ли жалобно, то ли сердито сказал Верде. – Всю ночь из-за вас работал.  
– Если хочешь узнать что-нибудь интересное – продолжай в том же духе. – Реборн перехватил Цуну поудобнее и направился к кровати. – Цуна совсем плывёт.  
– Спроси у него что-нибудь про будущее, – предложил Верде.  
– Сейчас? – Реборн посадил Цуну на кровать и сбросил свою куртку. Он снова оделся как подросток, но Цуна ни за что не принял бы его за своего ровесника.  
– Да, именно сейчас. – Верде с усилием сел ровно и поправил очки. – Я подозреваю, что эротический транс Цуны должен активировать и гиперинтуицию.  
– Цуна?.. – Реборн погладил Цуну по лицу.  
Цуна закрыл глаза. Под опущенными веками всё было оранжевым.  
– Спроси что-нибудь, – сказал он. – Я не могу проверить без вопроса.  
– Мы найдём того человека с двойным пламенем? – спросил Фонг.  
– Вы – нет, – ответил Цуна, не задумываясь. – Мы – да.  
– Кто – вы? – это был Верде.  
– Вонгола. – У Цуны закружилась голова, и он открыл глаза. – Воды.  
Фонг принёс бутылку из холодильника, и Цуна выпил почти половину. Он чувствовал себя ужасно странно: он по-прежнему хотел Реборна, но чувствовал себя таким вымотанным, будто весь день тренировался.  
Реборн снова позвал его по имени.  
– Всё хорошо.  
Возвращая воду Фонгу, Цуна коснулся его руки и понял, что Фонг хочет их обоих – и Реборна, и Цуну.  
– Не сегодня, – как можно мягче произнёс Цуна. – Сегодня я хочу быть с Реборном.  
Фонг спокойно улыбнулся и отступил на шаг. Цуне показалось, он даже слегка поклонился.  
– Можно мне смотреть?  
– Да, – сказал Цуна, повернулся к Реборну и немедленно забыл о существовании Фонга, Верде и вообще всего мира.  
Реборн стоял рядом, Реборн хотел Цуну – и тот больше ни о чём не думал. Усталость сменилась возбуждением. Цуна потянулся к Реборну, помог ему снять футболку. Пальцы почему-то подрагивали. Реборн, наверное, решил, что Цуна слишком медлит, потому что раздел его и уронил на кровать, а после этого быстро избавился от остатков одежды и почти свалился на Цуну. Тот сразу же обнял его, стало жарко. До этого Цуна должен был бы чувствовать холод, но он вообще ничего не замечал.  
Реборн целовал лицо и шею Цуны, жадные жёсткие руки блуждали по рёбрам, спине, бёдрам. Цуна, дрожа, подавался вперёд: возбуждённый член тоже требовал внимания, но Реборн как будто нарочно игнорировал его и едва позволял тереться о себя. Не контролируя даже собственное тело, Цуна не пытался ласкать Реборна, только бессмысленно цеплялся за напряжённые плечи и то таращился на Реборна, то закрывал глаза. Посмотреть на что-нибудь другое он не мог.  
Удовольствие закручивалось в огненный шар где-то внизу спины, растекалось по телу обжигающими потоками, возвращалось в исходное положение, заставляло то дрожать, то неподвижно напрягаться, постепенно превращаясь в пытку.  
Цуна просил о чём-то – то шёпотом, то почти криком.  
В конце концов, когда он лежал на спине, подтянув одну ногу к груди, а пальцы Реборна уже были внутри, он смог сказать:  
– Трахни меня, пожалуйста.  
– А я что, по-твоему, собираюсь делать? – усмехнулся Реборн.  
Цуна улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же застонал от удовольствия, смешанного с болью. Заторопившись, Реборн растянул его слишком сильно, но через секунду Цуна уже сам подавался навстречу пальцам и просил "ещё".  
– Минутку, – весело попросил Реборн, будто был занят чем-то ужасно важным, но готов был вот-вот освободиться.  
Точнее, освободить Цуну, чтобы тут же занять его снова – то есть исполнить его просьбу.  
– Мне нужно кончить, – простонал Верде где-то ужасно далеко.  
– Давай помогу, – предложил Фонг.  
Верде пробормотал что-то про работу, но слов было не разобрать.  
Цуна услышал, как они завозились, ему даже стало любопытно, как именно Фонг будет помогать Верде, но тут Реборн вынул из него пальцы, и он застонал, потому что очень хотел, чтобы Реборн его трахнул.  
Тот толкнул его в бедро, слегка отстранившись, и Цуна догадался, что надо лечь лицом вниз и, наверное, встать на четвереньки. Он даже опёрся на локти, но подняться на колени уже не успел. Взяв за бёдра, Реборн вздёрнул его вверх и почти сразу вошёл. Цуна так ждал этого, что новое удовольствие захлестнуло его слишком сильно и едва не довело до оргазма сразу же. Больно не было совсем, но он вскрикнул – от удовольствия и радости. Реборн толкался размеренно и сильно, Цуна вздыхал в такт, подчиняясь его движениям. Он не видел лица Реборна, но почему-то хорошо представлял себе зло прищуренные глаза, стиснутые зубы, капли пота под завитками бачков. Из-за собственных стонов он не мог услышать дыхания Реборна, но хорошо знал, что тот почти хрипит сквозь зубы. "Да, – хотел сказать Цуна. – Вставь поглубже". Реборн как будто услышал, и Цуна вскрикнул. Движения Реборна стали резче и быстрее, но он всё равно каждый раз загонял член на всю длину, и Цуна с радостью принимал каждый толчок. "Ещё, ещё, пожалуйста", – мысленно просил Цуна. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
Где-то далеко хрипло застонал Фонг. Удовольствие плеснуло волной искр, пробежавших по позвоночнику вверх, засыпавших остатки сознания. "Хорошо", – успел подумать Цуна. Он, конечно, не сообразил подрочить, и за него это сделал Реборн – уже после того, как кончил сам. Почти бесшумно, но вставляя Цуне так, что тот кричал.  
– Как хорошо, – сказал Цуна, открывая глаза. Кончая, он почти потерял сознание и, когда Реборн отпустил его, без сил повалился на кровать.  
– Не стану спорить, – хмыкнул Реборн.  
– Можно мне поспать? – Цуна даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы шевелиться.  
– Можно. – Реборн провёл кончиками пальцев по лбу Цуны, по носу, слегка надавил на кончик.  
"Он меня выключает", – подумал Цуна и закрыл глаза.  
Уснул он не сразу: аркобалено ещё разговаривали. Попытался было проснуться, чтобы узнать, о чём, но безуспешно. Недолгое, но глубокое забытьё накрыло его, словно одеяло, которым укутал его Реборн, – и соскользнуло вместе с ним же пару часов спустя.  
В комнате оставались Фонг и Верде, Реборна не было. Цуна не знал, заворочался он сначала, а потом проснулся, или наоборот, но это было неважно. Снова закутавшись, он сел. Страшно хотелось пить.  
– Чаю? – спросил Фонг, оборачиваясь к нему с улыбкой. Цуна кивнул.  
Фонг принёс чашку и присел рядом, подогнув ногу под себя, будто ребёнок.  
– Ты так вымотался, – сказал он, задумчиво глядя, как Цуна пьёт. – Реборну позвонила Юни.  
– Ты выглядишь... – Цуна чуть не закашлялся. – Ты снова...  
– Почти. – Фонг улыбнулся. Он был похож на себя-взрослого.  
– Половина новых приборов вышла из строя, – проворчал Верде.  
– Ты их починишь ещё до утра, – не задумываясь откликнулся Цуна.  
Верде засопел так громко, что слышно стало через всю комнату, а Фонг улыбнулся с мягкой спокойной радостью.  
– Ты уже не гаснешь, смотри. – Он выронил из рукава на ладонь и развернул к Цуне плоский сканер. На покрытом оранжевыми волнами экране мерцали едва различимые точки, по которым можно было найти аркобалено. Реборн был совсем рядом, но всё же дальше, чем Фонг и Верде. Скалла Цуна так и не увидел.  
– Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – спросил вдруг Фонг, и Цуна удивился.  
Он, конечно, устал, но чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем обычно. Только очень скучал по Реборну.  
– Бьякуран может заново распечатать кольцо Маре, – сообщил тот, открыв дверь пинком. – Способности и его, и Юни очень возросли после того как они... – Реборн пожал плечами. – Начали экспериментировать.  
Увидев, что Фонг сидит рядом с Цуной, он тоже подошёл к кровати и сел с другой стороны. Цуна поставил чашку на прикроватный столик и подвинулся к нему поближе. Твёрдая прохладная ладонь накрыла его тёплую руку, и Цуна улыбнулся.  
– То есть аркобалено взрослеют, но при этом увеличивают способности носителя пламени Неба? – задумался вслух Верде. – Вайпер ни о чём таком не сообщала.  
– И не сообщит, – хмыкнул Реборн. – С чего ей подставлять Занзаса?  
– Он не устроит нового восстания, – пробормотал Цуна. – Получит для Варии большую свободу действий, больший бюджет – и успокоится. Он... не хочет быть недобоссом без кольца, а кольцо у меня. – Он вздохнул.  
– Откуда ты это всё знаешь, Цуна? – спросил Реборн, и Цуна уловил в его голосе обеспокоенность.  
– Просто знаю, и всё. – Он пожал плечами. – Мне не говорить того, что я знаю?..  
– Обычно это Юни... – начал Фонг.  
– Или Луче, – перебил Реборн.  
– Обычно аркобалено Неба может увидеть насквозь чью-нибудь душу, – договорил за обоих Верде.  
– А удел Вонголы – гиперинтуиция, я знаю. – Цуна улыбнулся. – Но я и не вижу Занзаса насквозь, только знаю наверняка какие-то вещи. – Он покосился на Реборна. Тот выглядел уставшим – под глазами наметились круги, а в уголках глаз и между бровями – едва заметные морщинки. "Да он же просто не молодеет", – подумал Цуна с радостью и страхом.  
– Вы ведь не можете постареть больше, чем нужно? – спросил он тут же.  
– Вряд ли, – сказали Фонг и Реборн одновременно. Переглянувшись, оба хмыкнули.  
– Верде ещё не дотянул до своего возраста, но я остановился там же, где был, – улыбнулся Фонг.  
– А ты? – Цуна смотрел на Реборна почти с отчаянием.  
– Ты сам-то как думаешь, новый провидец Вонголы?  
Цуна смотрел на губы Реборна, изогнутые в ухмылке, и не сразу понял смысл вопроса. Тем легче оказалось на него ответить.  
– Я думаю, – медленно произнёс он, – ты не умрёшь от старости.  
– Всегда знал, что погибну как-нибудь весело. – Ухмылка стала шире, и Цуна чуть не засмотрелся.  
– В ближайшее время – нет, – быстро проговорил он, осознав сказанное Реборном и испугавшись. Попытался сосредоточиться на образе Реборна, ощущении смерти рядом с ним, но ничего не почувствовал и не угадал. Закружилась голова, и Цуна закрыл глаза.  
– А ведь ты многое сообщил сейчас, – задумчиво сказал Реборн.  
– И начал тускнеть, – добавил Фонг.  
– Мне нужно работать, – проворчал Верде. – Если не собираетесь делать ничего интересного – уходите.  
– Цуна?.. – позвал Реборн, погладив Цуну по руке.  
Тот открыл глаза, посидел мгновение, прислушиваясь к себе и как будто пытаясь увидеть своё же ближайшее будущее: вот он встанет с кровати, неловко прошмыгнёт в ванную, едва не свалив с тумбочки, которую как будто нарочно поставили между кроватью и дверью, лампу под жёлтым абажуром...  
– Цуна. – Реборн хмурился.  
– Всё нормально. Где моя одежда?.. – Цуна и правда чувствовал себя хорошо. Наваждение отступило, реальность стала простой и понятной.  
Фонг кивнул на прикроватный столик, заваленный одеждой. Цуна подхватил её, ботинки и спокойно прошёл в ванную, благополучно миновав коварную лампу.  
Через полчаса они пили чай в большой кухне на первом этаже, и Реборн разглядывал Цуну задумчиво и очень серьёзно. Фонг ушёл, чтобы проехаться по городу вместе со Скаллом, Верде возился наверху.  
– Ты изменился, – сказал наконец Реборн.  
Цуна пожал плечами. Хотелось сказать: "Ещё бы я не изменился после того, как меня трахнули четверо аркобалено", – но он знал, что дело не только в этом. Что-то в нём действительно стало иным, – просто, сосредоточившись на другом, он как всегда ничего не понял.  
– Я не знаю, как именно, – сказал Цуна почти виновато.  
– Посмотрим, – улыбнулся Реборн.  
Эта улыбка успокоила Цуну и отвлекла от самокопания. Он промолчал – опять засмотрелся. Если бы они были при посторонних или хотя бы не здесь, не в этом нелепом доме, будто специально построенном для бывших проклятых младенцев и наследника Девятого Вонголы, Цуна мог бы думать о чём-нибудь ещё. Но здесь и сейчас он любовался Реборном, дышал с ним одним воздухом и наслаждался спокойным, немного дурманящим счастьем, совсем чуть-чуть окрашенным желанием.  
– Мальчик мой, ты хотя бы иногда в себя приходишь? – с насмешливой деловитостью поинтересовался Реборн.  
– В школе, бывает, – пожал плечами Цуна. Вопрос совершенно не повлиял на его чудесное настроение. – Я сделал почти все уроки на понедельник. Нужно только прочитать кое-что.  
– Значит, прочитаешь. – Реборн глянул в окно. Тяжёлые сумерки уже почти превратились в темноту. – Раздели на половины. Одну – сегодня, другую – завтра вечером.  
Цуна кивнул, потом почувствовал, что к дому кто-то приближается. Почти в ту же секунду уловил отблеск фар на оконном стекле.  
– Фонг и Скалл, – сказал он, взглянув на сканер.  
– Жульничаешь. – Казалось, Реборн был совершенно доволен таким поведением.  
– Это же не экзамен.  
Цуна задумался: "Если я подумаю про Реборна во время какого-нибудь теста, а потом попробую угадать ответы – сдам ли я?.." Гиперинтуиция, ставшая вдруг послушной, ответила: "Да".  
Цуна обрадовался, но на всякий случай не поверил. "Всё равно Реборн заставит меня учить как проклятого. Как будто от этого есть толк", – подумал он.  
Вошли спокойный, как обычно, Фонг и Скалл, который хотел чаю и узнать новости, потому что своих у него не было.  
– Были бы – позвонил бы. – Он подышал на руки. – Ну и холодно же сегодня.  
– Это просто ты весь день проторчал на ветру. – Реборн пожал плечами.  
– Из-за тебя, между прочим. Вечно ты даёшь тупые задания. – Скалл скривился, гипертрофированно изображая осуждение, получилось смешно, и Цуна тихонько фыркнул.  
– Я завтра прогуляюсь к школе. – Фонг повернулся к ним от чайника. – Скалл может погреться.  
– Да ладно уж. – Скалл пожал плечами. – Я уже понял, меня здесь не хотят. – Он скользнул по Цуне цепким и каким-то липким взглядом, от которого стало не по себе и одновременно приятно и неприятно.  
– Тебе больше и не надо, – холодно и раздельно произнёс Реборн. – Получил своё – отвали.  
– Начинается, – злобно протянул Скалл. – Что тебе, жалко?  
– Перестаньте, пожалуйста, – рискнул подать голос Цуна.  
– Да я его просто изобью, и всё, – весело пообещал Реборн.  
– Перестаньте, – поддержал Цуну Фонг. – Когда то, что сейчас происходит, закончится, я и сам с удовольствием подерусь с тобой, Реборн. Но до этого, я думаю, мы не должны конфликтовать.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – ещё раз попросил Цуна.  
Все помолчали. Потом Реборн сказал:  
– Я тоже не знаю, как назвать происходящее.  
– Исследования нового вида излучения, разумеется. – Верде вошёл в кухню и поправил очки. – Я голоден.  
Фонг вздохнул и отвернулся к плите.  
Первый этаж дома был гигантской квартирой, общие комнаты которой являлись, соответственно, холлом и гостиной для всех жильцов, а крошечные апартаменты работников – или хозяев, Цуна не знал, – были сейчас заперты.  
Для ужина расположились в большой гостиной – гулкой, официальной, немного нелепой. Обстановку собирали как попало, и в поле зрения Цуны попали одновременно розово-золотистый диван, бронзовая ваза в виде рыбы с раскрытой пастью и абстрактная картина. Реборн невозмутимо пил кофе, не замечая окружающего великолепия.  
Зацепившись взглядом за него, Цуна не мог уже смотреть никуда больше.  
Верде бормотал что-то ужасно сложное, Фонг и Реборн время от времени кивали. Скалл потягивал пиво, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что что-нибудь понимает.  
– Цуна, тебе разве не пора делать уроки? – вспомнил вдруг Реборн, и Цуна чуть не подпрыгнул – таким строгим и неуместным был его тон.  
Фонг тихонько фыркнул.  
Цуна вздохнул, но не смог не улыбнуться. Реборн ждал, глядя на него прямо и внимательно.  
– Во, опять началось. – Скалл смотрел на лежавший на столе прибор, больше напоминавший обычный планшет, чем специальный сканер. – Верде, смотри.  
– Да вижу я, – проворчал Верде.  
Цуна удивлённо моргнул. Он ведь даже не был возбуждён. "Просто я очень люблю Реборна", – подумал он с удовольствием. Поймал на себе взгляд Фонга и сказал:  
– Я правда попробую почитать.  
– Иди в комнату с приборами. – Верде не отрывал взгляда от экрана. – Что это с тобой такое?..  
– Давай я понесу, ты ж его закоротишь. – Скалл потянулся за прибором, Верде вздохнул, позволил забрать, но тут же сказал:  
– Не мешай мне смотреть.  
– Попробуй не обращать на них внимания, – посоветовал Реборн Цуне.  
– Чувствую себя подопытной мышью, – Цуну передёрнуло.  
– Мы не позволим Верде тебя расчленить, – шёпотом пообещал Фонг.  
По лицу Реборна сложно было понять, позволит он расчленить Цуну или нет, но деваться было некуда: Цуна поставил очередную недопитую чашку с чаем, поднялся и обречённо побрёл наверх. Аркобалено, перешёптываясь, последовали за ним.  
"Вот так и у Дино за спиной наверняка постоянно кто-нибудь болтает", – подумал Цуна. Вспомнив Каваллоне, он чуть сам не наступил себе на ногу. Читать не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы пришёл Реборн и сел рядом.  
"Интересно, если ему сказать, что без него я ничего не соображаю, он поверит?.. Даже если поверит, всё равно сразу поймёт, что от него у меня ума не прибавляется, – Цуна попробовал перебрать в уме способы отвертеться от уроков, но сдался. – Усну так усну, пусть тормошат".  
В комнате с приборами ему разрешили устроиться как угодно, и он разлёгся на диване, согнув одну ногу и приладив учебник на груди прямо перед глазами.  
– Испортишь зрение, – равнодушно сообщил Верде. Цуна рассеянно кивнул.  
Безучастно скользя взглядом по строчкам, он сам не заметил, как погрузился в расслабленное состояние между дремотой и бодрствованием – и прочитал как раз столько, сколько собирался.  
Аркобалено негромко переговаривались, ходили туда-сюда – помогали Верде перенастраивать оборудование, следили для него за показаниями, приносили напитки и уносили посуду. Скалл иногда повышал голос, на него шикали, и в конце концов Фонг увёл его в другую комнату.  
Потом Верде сказал:  
– Спуститесь этажом ниже. Отсюда будет видно всё, что нужно.  
Возбуждение накатило на Цуну мгновенно, учёба тут же вылетела из головы. Реборн мог снова заняться с ним любовью, и это было самым важным на свете.  
Они уже были здесь раньше – или все комнаты на этом этаже оказались одинаковы.  
– Что ты хочешь? – Реборн повесил пиджак на стул, а шляпу пристроил на пыльный столик под телевизором.  
Цуна секунду-другую разглядывал хитрую улыбку, а потом сказал:  
– Просто не мешай мне.  
– Я попробую. – Реборн улыбнулся шире, и Цуна понял, что получил карт-бланш. От избытка возможностей захватило дух.  
– Просто постой, ладно? – Из всех идей, пришедших в голову, Цуна выбрал самую непристойную и решительно направился к Реборну. Если раньше от возбуждения у него начинали подкашиваться ноги, то теперь он подрагивал от напряжения и жажды действий.  
Реборн прислонился к стене спиной, а потом, когда Цуна опустился перед ним на колени, ухватился рукой за всё тот же столик. Справившись с пряжкой и "молнией", Цуна сначала вытащил из брюк Реборна рубашку и расстегнул пару нижних пуговиц, чтобы не мешали, и только потом потянул вниз сами брюки вместе с бельём. Реборн шумно выдохнул, и Цуна, не удержавшись, взглянул на него снизу вверх. Реборн облизывал губы и смотрел на Цуну.  
– Мальчик мой, – почти беззвучно сказал он.  
Цуна догадался, что Реборн очень волнуется. Он не рассчитывал, что его следующие действия успокоят Реборна, но думал, что они, по крайней мере, будут приятны.  
И не ошибся.  
Когда он облизывал головку, Реборн даже застонал – совсем тихо, но Цуна услышал. Он двигался медленно, не впуская член глубоко в рот и придерживая у основания. Больше облизывал, чем сосал, и слушал шумное неровное дыхание Реборна, пытаясь уловить в нём реакцию. Цуне хотелось, чтобы Реборну понравилось. Он так сосредоточился, что о собственном возбуждении вспомнил, только когда Реборн положил ему на голову горячую ладонь – легко и как будто нерешительно.  
"Да! – с ослепительным желанием подумал Цуна. – Трахни меня так".  
Он сильно качнулся вперёд, засопел так громко, что не слышал больше ничего, а когда Реборн, правильно истолковав такое усердие, всё же вплёл пальцы в волосы Цуны и подался бёдрами вперёд, приглушённо застонал.  
Реборн всё равно был очень осторожен и не двигался резко. Цуна понял, что шатается, и упёрся ладонью в стену. Свободной рукой он гладил себя по члену через одежду – так острое пронизывающее удовольствие оставалось терпимым и не подталкивало Цуну к немедленной разрядке. Он хотел почувствовать, как кончит Реборн, и добился этого.  
Хриплые вздохи стали такими громкими, что Цуна хорошо их слышал. Пальцы в волосах сжались, не причиняя, однако, боли, но кулак надавил на голову, заставляя наклониться – и Цуна послушно наклонился, потому что сам хотел именно этого. Головка погрузилась в горло, стало трудно дышать, Цуне показалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. И всё равно было так запредельно хорошо, что Цуна даже не попытался отстраниться. Реборн тихо застонал, резко вздохнул, почти всхлипнул – и кончил, ещё раз качнув бёдрами.  
Мучительное мгновение, показавшееся Цуне вечностью, закончилось. Он сел на пол между своими пятками и вытер влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони. Посмотрел на Реборна. Тот тяжело дышал, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Цуна погладил его по бедру и понял, что у Реборна дрожат ноги. Широко улыбнулся.  
– Я тебе это припомню, – пообещал Реборн. Цуна машинально облизнулся. Ныла уставшая челюсть, а во рту остался тревожащий солоноватый привкус.  
Цепляясь за Реборна и стену, Цуна поднялся на ноги, ещё раз улыбнулся – глядя на растрёпанного Реборна, невозможно было не улыбнуться – и пошёл умываться. Возбуждение отступило, потеснённое усталостью, но ей не под силу было совершенно захватить Цуну. Наполненный спокойным удовольствием, он ждал новых и предвкушал их.  
Когда он вернулся, Реборн, ссутулившись, сидел на кровати, и Цуна задумался на мгновение о том, какой же Реборн на самом деле старый. Он успел вырасти в лучшего наёмного убийцу в мире, стать аркобалено, смириться с новой внешностью и создать себе несколько удивительных легенд – и только после этого стал учителем Цуны.  
– Ты устал? – Цуна присел рядом, положил руку на плечо Реборну.  
– Нет, – тот улыбнулся, оглянувшись на Цуну. – Просто задумался.  
– О чём?  
– Обо всём, глупый Цуна. – Повернувшись на месте, Реборн притянул Цуну к себе, и тот с удовольствием уткнулся в твёрдое плечо.  
– Я ведь не такой уж глупый, – пробормотал Цуна.  
– Я только поддразниваю тебя. Не надо?  
– Сейчас – не надо.  
Больше всего на свете Цуне хотелось, чтобы Реборн поцеловал его, но тот снова обошёлся без этого. Долго гладил Цуну сначала сквозь одежду, потом – неторопливо раздевая. Отдавшись ощущениям, Цуна полностью расслабился и только подчинялся Реборну, ничего не делая, пока возбуждение не стало слишком сильным.  
– Я хочу, – напомнил он, тяжело дыша.  
– А я уже не юноша, чтобы возбудиться через пять минут после оргазма, – ухмыльнулся Реборн.  
Он всё ещё был кое-как одет, волосы растрепались и, упав на виски, подчеркнули злую красоту лица.  
Цуна прикусил губу, чтобы немного успокоиться – не помогло.  
– Уже прошло больше пяти минут. И ты – аркобалено Солнца, – кстати вспомнил он.  
– Так что же мне, всю ночь тебя трахать? – Реборн шевельнул бровью.  
– Да, – сразу ответил Цуна.  
Реборн помолчал, серьёзно его разглядывая, сказал:  
– Завтра не жалуйся, – и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Цуну в шею.  
Тот хотел было подставить губы, но Реборн увернулся неуловимым и необидным движением. Он хотел целовать Цуну именно так, и у того не было причин жаловаться.  
Через час или два он дрожал под Реборном, пытался прижаться к нему всем телом и ужасно хотел кончить. Реборн наклонился к нему, а Цуна поймал его губы – и Реборн ответил. Жадно, почти кусая губы Цуны, едва разрешая ему дышать. Цуна громко всхлипнул, но и в этот раз Реборн не дал ему кончить.  
Они трахались – нет, не всю ночь, но почти.  
Пламя Реборна, разбуженное новым излучением Цуны, поддерживало их силы, но когда Реборн поддался на мольбы Цуны и разрешил тому разрядиться, воздействие закончилось, и даже Реборн вздохнул от усталости.  
– Я тебя загонял. – Цуна слабо улыбнулся, мазнул взглядом по настенным часам, которые показывали пятый час, и провалился в глухую черноту между сном и беспамятством.  
Лишённый всех ощущений, утративший связь со временем, он даже в этом вырванном из жизни "ничто и нигде" знал, что Реборн рядом с ним.  
Реборн поднял его в восемь.  
– В такую рань, – пробормотал Цуна, пытаясь натянуть одеяло на голову, чтобы жёлтый свет лампы не так бил в глаза. – За что?!  
– За то, что не захотел вовремя от меня отделаться, – жизнерадостно оскалился Реборн. – Могу отнести тебя в ванную прямо в одеяле и вытряхнуть в холодную воду. Правда, ты тогда, наверное, ударишься.  
Цуна поморгал и присмотрелся к своему мучителю. Тот не шутил.  
– Спасибо, что предупредил, – широко зевнув, Цуна заставил себя сесть на кровати и понял, что неплохо выспался.  
– Какой прогресс, – фыркнул Реборн и отодвинулся.  
Он заставил Цуну бегать вокруг дома, а потом подтягиваться на турнике, который так некстати оказался на заднем дворе. Было холодно, и Цуне ужасно хотелось есть, но Реборн следил за ним, поглаживая Леона, – так что выбора не было. Бежать пришлось бы в любом случае.  
Издевательство остановил Верде, который явно не спал ни минуты, – Цуне стало его жалко. Он разжал руки, так и не подтянувшись в седьмой раз, и Реборн поманил его жестом.  
– Сначала кофе. – Верде душераздирающе зевнул и вернулся в дом.  
Реборн пошёл за ним, а Цуна, утирая пот с лица, – следом.  
Потом Верде пил кофе и рассказывал, а Цуна жевал завтрак и следил за тем, чтобы Реборн не таскал еду у него с тарелки: тот до сих пор считал это отличным развлечением и тренировкой для Цуны.  
– ...Он направляет пламя внутрь, но не с целью саморазрушения, – бубнил Верде в чашку, – а как бы гармонизирует самого себя и пламя. Это замкнутый круг, который усиливает видимость излучения...  
– Но на самом деле? – перебил Реборн. Цуна подхватил с тарелки бутерброд.  
– На самом деле гармонизировавшее само себя пламя расходится в разные стороны совсем не с такой силой, как это воспринимают приборы. – Верде снова зевнул. – И всё, что делает это пламя... – Он помолчал. – Пусть будет пламя Гармонии. Так вот, оно усиливает наши способности.  
– А почему нас так тянет к Цунаёси?.. Доброе утро, – улыбнулся всем Фонг, стоя на пороге.  
– Жрать хочу, – сообщил Скалл у него за спиной.  
– Заткнитесь и позаботьтесь о себе сами, – распорядился Реборн и стащил из вазочки печенье, за которым потянулся было Цуна.  
– Наше искажённое проклятием пламя гармонизируется в этом излучении и заставляет нас тянуться, – Верде кивнул Фонгу, – к источнику гармонии. Пока мы находимся в поле действия этого излучения, наши способности возрастают, а возраст стремится к тому, в котором мы находились до искажения. То же самое происходит и со всем остальным.  
– То есть Скалл тупеет, – хмыкнул Реборн.  
– Заткнись! – невнятно буркнул Скалл, уже жевавший что-то.  
– Сила Скалла не в том, чтобы быть самым умным. – Верде казался неестественно спокойным, и Цуна понял, что это от недосыпа. – Когда его мысли станут ещё короче, быстрее и яснее, чем были до проклятия, он превзойдёт самого себя.  
– Но разве сила Облака – не увеличение? – Еда подействовала на Цуну расслабляюще, он снова захотел спать.  
– В моём случае – увеличение скорости, – не без гордости сообщил Скалл.  
– А я, значит, смогу разбить что угодно, – мечтательно улыбнулся Фонг. – Нам снова есть куда развиваться.  
Верде зевнул.  
– К этому я и веду.  
– У Юни есть Бьякуран, у Вайпер – Занзас, а Колонелло и Лал останутся там же, где были? – уточнил Фонг.  
Реборн хмыкнул, сочувственно покосился на Цуну и сказал:  
– У них есть Емицу. Им же необязательно даже находиться в одной комнате. Пусть звонит Нане или просто думает о ней, а эти... – Он фыркнул и пожал плечами.  
Если бы не предшествовавший этой реплике взгляд, Цуна бы обязательно подавился. А так он просто выпучил на мгновение глаза, подумал: "Ну меня же они как-то должны были сделать", – передёрнул плечами, потому что очень ярко вспомнил отца пьяным, и успокоился хотя бы внешне. Ему ещё предстояло выяснить отношения с Емицу – и как с отцом, который Цуне не нравился и которому Цуна не доверял, и как с внешним советником Вонголы. Именно тогда, в большой кухне съёмного дома, не раньше и не позже, Цуна согласился стать Десятым Вонголой. Гиперинтуиция просто не оставила ему выбора – будущее лежало прямо перед ним, неизбежное и очевидное. Стало страшно, Цуна в очередной раз подумал, что всё это слишком жутко и не по нему, но Реборн вдруг прикоснулся к запястью Цуны, и страх исчез.  
– Мальчик мой, – почти без издёвки сказал Реборн, – ты что же, решил научиться спать с открытыми глазами?  
– Нет, – Цуна понял, что во рту у него пересохло, и глотнул чая. – Я...  
– Был в трансе, – кивнул Верде.  
– Вроде бы. – Цуна стушевался и понял, что ужасно устал.  
– Что ты предлагаешь делать? – переключился Реборн на Верде.  
Тот помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
– Для начала – мы должны знать, что собранные мной сканеры в данном случае бесполезны. С их помощью нельзя отличить один вид пламени от другого.  
– Ну так собери новые, – сказал Скалл.  
– Соберу, но не раньше завтрашнего утра. И не смотри на меня так, Реборн, твоё пламя может восстановить физические силы, но моему разуму нужен полноценный отдых.  
Реборн закатил глаза.  
– Готов заставить работать всех по двадцать четыре часа в сутки. – Скалл увернулся от тычка.  
– Смотрите-ка, и вправду ускорился. – Реборн поддел ногу Скалла своей, но тому удалось сохранить равновесие.  
– Прекратите, – попросил Фонг.  
– Никаких исследований до завтра быть не может? – уточнил Реборн у Верде.  
– Могут. Я объяснял ночью.  
– Я ничего не понял, – самодовольно признался Скалл.  
– Верде предложил погрузить Цуну в длительный транс. Держать его в таком состоянии, чтобы он мог и грезить о будущем, и гармонизировать нас, но при этом тратил как можно меньше сил.  
Реборн задумчиво хмыкнул. Верде спал с открытыми глазами.  
– Вот мерзкая привычка отрубаться как сопляки. – Скалл поморщился.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Цуна? – Реборн смотрел мягко и заботливо, даже в его непостижимых, почти неживых глазах Цуна увидел что-то, похожее на тепло.  
– Устал, – признался Цуна.  
– Но если ты споёшь ему колыбельную и как следует покачаешь на ручках, он быстро восстановится, – попытался съязвить Скалл. Но из-за того, что он каждую секунду ждал атаки от Реборна, прозвучало слишком натянуто.  
– Переигрываешь, – мягко сказал Фонг.  
– Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор жив. – Реборн даже не взглянул на Скалла. – Вы двое, отправляйтесь в город и проследите за соревнованиями Сасагавы.  
"Сасагава!.." – Цуна чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Новая волна предвидения принесла с собой уверенность, что сегодня всё ещё будет хорошо, и окончательную, неподъёмную усталость.  
– Будешь так много нервничать – свихнёшься, – отвлёкся Реборн от указаний Фонгу и Скаллу. – Пока Цуна будет спать, я свяжусь с остальными и перескажу им теорию Верде.  
– А когда Цуна проснётся, позвонишь нам. – Скалл ухмыльнулся нагло и пошло. Цуне стало не по себе – он не хотел, чтобы Скалл так ухмылялся, но хотел того, на что Скалл намекал этой гримасой. Он неуверенно улыбнулся.  
– Я позвоню Фонгу, – сказал Реборн. – От тебя всё равно никакой пользы, – теперь он подпустил в голос презрения, и Цуне стало почти жаль Скалла. Реборн вечно его задирал.  
– Почему ты его третируешь? – спросил Цуна.  
Реборн задумался, казалось, всерьёз.  
– Ему это нравится, – сказал Фонг. – Ему нравится мучить людей и стрелять в них. Иначе как бы он стал таким хорошим киллером и репетитором?.. Наверное, думает, что из Скалла ещё можно вырастить что-то приличное.  
– Фонг! – вот теперь Скалл действительно возмутился. Цуна слегка вжал голову в плечи – не от страха, а чтобы удобнее было скатываться под стол, когда аркобалено начнут драться.  
– Вон отсюда оба, – сказал Реборн негромко, но так непреклонно, что Скалл закрыл рот, не издав больше ни звука, а Фонг на мгновение перестал улыбаться.  
– Нам нужно закончить завтрак, – примирительно сказал он. – А ты уже поел.  
Цуне показалось, что Реборн и Фонг вот-вот бросятся друг на друга, а потом – что они сделают это, чтобы заняться сексом.  
"Интересная у аркобалено была жизнь, наверное".  
– Пойдём, Цуна. – Реборн нарочито медленно поднялся из-за стола.  
Он вышел из кухни, и Цуна поплёлся за ним, удивляясь тому, как сильно успел вымотаться за такое небольшое время.  
Уже в спальне, собираясь ложиться, Цуна спросил:  
– Вы с Фонгом поссорились или... наоборот?  
– А. – Реборн не сразу понял, о чём идёт речь. – Мы не дружим и не ссоримся. Обоих иногда заносит, но если мы начнём выяснять отношения – будет по меньшей мере землетрясение.  
– И цунами, – улыбнулся Цуна. – У вас... был роман?  
– Я бы не назвал это романом. – Реборн ухмыльнулся. – Всё-таки официально у меня была тогда дама сердца.  
– Луче, – угадал Цуна. – Поэтому ты так привязан к Юни.  
Реборн помолчал, кивнул.  
– Фонг ухаживал за Вайпер, но она принимала его знаки симпатии за попытки сторговаться. Впрочем, если бы нас прокляли годом позже, он, возможно, всё-таки смог бы ей что-нибудь объяснить. – Он снова помолчал и продолжил после паузы. – Лал хотя бы ругалась с Колонелло, с нами просто не хотели разговаривать. Так что мы часто бездельничали вместе, иногда напиваясь. Это с Колонелло я подружился уже потом, когда он всё-таки доказал, что достоин быть одним из нас.  
– Это называется "подружился"? – Цуна зевнул.  
– Мы, знаешь ли, не были детьми. И вообще никогда не относились к числу самых дружелюбных и приятных людей на свете. – Реборн вынул из кармана мобильный телефон, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. – Спи.  
Цуна хмыкнул, устроился поудобнее и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Просыпался он медленно и с удовольствием. Реборн приглушённо ворчал что-то – разговаривал с Колонелло, как понял Цуна, прислушавшись.  
– Послушай, – говорил Реборн с плохо скрываемым раздражением, – ты не понимаешь. Мы становимся нормальными, даже круче. Ты что, не хочешь стать круче?  
Вероятно, Колонелло начал отвечать, потому что Реборн замолчал. Отвечал Колонелло долго. Цуна представил, как именно, и чуть не рассмеялся вслух.  
– А у неё ты спросил? – Реборн совсем разозлился. – Ей же хуже всех сейчас.  
Он снова помолчал, потом Цуна услышал, как щёлкает складываемый телефон.  
– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – сказал Реборн, не оборачиваясь.  
– Извини. Я не хотел подслушивать.  
– И это я тоже знаю. – Реборн обернулся к Цуне. – В школе всё мирно, никого с пламенем не засекли.  
Цуна с облегчением выдохнул.  
Они вернулись в комнату наверху. Скалл скучал, Фонг листал книгу в мягкой обложке. Верде возился с новым сканером – этот был размером с ноутбук. "Такой на руке не поносишь, – подумал Цуна, и ему стало тревожно. – Если новое пламя заглушает все остальные сигналы, как же мы будем ловить того типа?.."  
– Ничего не получается, – буркнул Верде, откидываясь в кресле. – Для сканеров пламя Гармонии ничем не отличается от пламени Посмертной воли.  
– Ты не спал, – сказал Реборн почти обвиняюще.  
– Спал. – Верде потёр лицо. – Но мало. Не могу успокоиться, не закончив.  
Скалл хохотнул, а Фонг сказал:  
– Это так на тебя похоже.  
Верде недружелюбно на него покосился.  
– Так что? – спросил Реборн.  
– Продолжайте изучать пламя Гармонии. Всё записывается. Я предложил бы видеосъёмку...  
– Но я не допущу появления такого компромата на Десятого Вонголу, – сказал Реборн. Цуна обречённо вздохнул.  
– Я знаю. Поэтому будете вести записи. Скаллу нельзя доверять, поэтому займутся Реборн и Фонг. – Верде подозрительно оглядел всех поверх очков, будто проверял, способны ли окружающие хоть на что-нибудь полезное.  
– Ну и ладно, у меня будет больше времени с малышом Цуной. – На самом деле Скалл обиделся, но пытался это скрыть.  
Реборн быстро взглянул на Цуну, и тот еле заметно улыбнулся. "Если бы речь шла об обычном исследовании, ты не стал бы интересоваться моим мнением", – подумал Цуна, но обиды не почувствовал. Ему нравилось, что в этой по всем меркам безумной ситуации Реборн начал проявлять тактичность.  
– Вы не должны его утомлять, – почти зло напомнил Верде. – Нужно накопить как можно больше информации, чтобы мне было, с чем работать.  
– Так что можешь ему отсосать, – ухмыльнулся Реборн. – Но лучше – мне.  
Неподдельная ярость сверкнула в глазах Скалла, он сжал кулаки, но ничего не сказал.  
Цуна бездумно прислонился к Реборну, и тот приобнял его за плечо.  
– Готов, – хмыкнул Верде.  
– Нам ещё нужно поймать того типа в школе, – напомнил Цуна прежде всего самому себе.  
– Не заводись – не заглушишь сканер, – посоветовал Скалл.  
– Я над этим подумаю, – пообещал Верде. – Если сместить диапазон так, чтобы тебя вообще не было видно...  
– Туда влезут обычные люди и будут мельтешить. Ты об этом уже говорил. – Фонг погладил Верде по плечу, и тот отдёрнулся.  
– Не поможет, – сказал Реборн. – Сейчас каждый из нас – концентрация соответствующего пламени.  
– Тебе больно? – нахмурился Фонг.  
– Нет. – Верде пожал плечами. – Я думал о другом.  
Цуна понял, что Верде его хочет. Из-за усталости он хуже всех контролировал себя, и ему нужно было разрядиться. Не задумываясь, стоит ли это делать, Цуна подошёл к Верде и осторожно запустил пальцы в жёсткие растрёпанные волосы.  
– Ты не должен переутомляться, – пробубнил Верде, закрывая глаза.  
– Я не устану. – Цуна сполз на пол рядом с ним, расстегнул мятые брюки, вытащил член. Верде не мылся, наверное, со вчерашнего дня, и от него пахло, поэтому Цуна просто отдрочил ему, но закончилось всё очень быстро. Кончив с хриплым стоном, Верде отстранил Цуну, застегнулся и ушёл, пошатываясь, словно пьяный.  
Цуна чувствовал недоумение – не потому, что Верде просто взял и свалил, а потому, что сам он чувствовал себя удовлетворённым и почти спокойным, хотя успел возбудиться из-за того, как сильно хотел его Верде, и из-за того, что все смотрели. Потом Цуна поднял взгляд на Реборна, и спокойствие бесследно исчезло. Цуне захотелось всего и сразу.  
За спиной судорожно вздохнул Скалл.  
– Цунаёси нельзя напрягаться слишком сильно, – ласково напомнил Фонг, но Цуна чувствовал, что они все его хотят.  
– Иди на кровать, – сказал Реборн так, будто он был исключением.  
Цуна сначала зашёл в ванную, чтобы смыть с ладоней запах Верде.  
"Интересно, – подумал он, – как они собираются держать меня в трансе, не перенапрягая".  
Реборн велел Цуне лечь и сам устроился рядом с ним полусидя. Растрепал Цуне волосы, погладил по плечу и остановился на этом. Но даже такой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы возбуждение, дремавшее в теле Цуны, мгновенно вскипело, заставило задрожать от почти мучительного желания. Цуна снова хотел, чтобы Реборн его трахнул. Он потянулся к Реборну, чтобы обнять, но тот мягко остановил его руки.  
– Я должен провести так весь день? – спросил Цуна.  
– Нет. – Реборн снова погладил его по голове. – Наоборот, попробуй успокоиться.  
"Для этого нужен Колонелло, а не ты", – неожиданно трезво подумал Цуна. Колонелло он не хотел и потому смог лечь ровно, закрыть глаза и хотя бы попытаться успокоиться.  
– Когда ты трогал Верде, – донёсся голос Фонга, – ты как будто немного потускнел.  
– Хочешь потрогать меня? – обрадовался Скалл.  
"Можешь ему отсосать", – вспомнил Цуна слова Реборна и покосился на него.  
– Как хочешь, – безразлично откликнулся тот.  
– Тебе претит сама мысль об осторожном обращении с учениками, – хмыкнул Фонг.  
Реборн слегка улыбнулся.  
– Я буду осторожен, – серьёзно пообещал Скалл.  
Он не соврал. Избавив Цуну от остатков одежды, он долго гладил ставшую ужасно чувствительной кожу, но как будто для того, чтобы успокоить, а не возбудить ещё больше. Длинно и тихо вздыхая от удовольствия, Цуна смотрел то на Скалла, то на Реборна. Тот оставался неподвижен и не прикасался к Цуне. Чёрные пропасти глаз казались неживыми. "Спит он, что ли?" – почти возмущённо подумал Цуна, но Скалл закрыл ему глаза рукой и поцеловал. Медленно, нагло, будто желая подчинить себе. Цуна не мог совершенно забыть о Реборне, но временно сосредоточился на Скалле. Отступившее было возбуждение вернулось, и Цуна задрожал от напряжённого желания. Он не хотел, чтобы Скалл его трахнул, но не мог придумать, как сказать об этом. Скалл тем временем начал дрочить ему, а потом наклонился над членом. Цуна понял, что Скалл сделает всё как надо, и застонал, расслабляясь.  
Скалл довёл его почти до предела, но, когда Цуна был разгорячён больше всего, вдруг отстранился.  
– Если кончишь – перестанешь светиться. А им от тебя это и нужно.  
Слова доходили до Цуны как сквозь вату, он едва понимал, о чём речь.  
– Поэтому сейчас я трахну тебя в рот.  
Это оказалось понятнее и обрадовало Цуну намного больше.  
Скалл почти сел ему на грудь, пробормотал:  
– С девками так веселее, – и качнул бёдрами вперёд. Прижал головку к губам Цуны, поводил по ним, качнулся сильнее. Цуна впустил его и собрался было подрочить себе, но Реборн сказал:  
– Нет.  
Цуна замер и даже дышать перестал. Скалл воспользовался заминкой, чтобы загнать член поглубже. Цуна рискнул взглянуть на Реборна. Тот смотрел на него с застывшим лицом, выражение которого Цуна не мог понять. Скалл охнул, двинулся назад, вперёд – и начал толкаться часто и сильно. Чтобы не закружилась голова, Цуна закрыл глаза – он и так слишком хорошо запомнил лицо Реборна.  
Скалл отстранился, кончил себе в кулак и ушёл. Цуна вытер рот и приподнялся, чтобы снова найти взглядом Реборна, но того не было рядом. Он сидел с Фонгом и смотрел на сканер, оставленный Верде. Цуне стало одиноко и грустно. В ушах шумело, и он не мог понять, хочет продолжения или спать.  
– Возвращайся, – сказал Фонг Реборну. Тот кивнул и пришёл к Цуне.  
Снова погладил по голове, но в этот раз Цуна поймал руку и прижался щекой к ладони. Реборн смотрел на него, будто спрашивая: "Что это с тобой?"  
"Со мной всё в порядке", – улыбнулся Цуна, а вслух сказал:  
– Давай я попробую почитать. Или дай мне задание, чтобы я подумал в таком состоянии.  
– Хорошо.  
Реборн не оставил Цуну, а отправил за учебником Скалла, и Цуна успел соскользнуть в почти дрёму. Всё было хорошо, взгляд Реборна больше не пугал его, возбуждение уменьшилось настолько, что у Цуны даже не стоял.  
Следующий час Цуна ответственно пытался читать. Реборн дремал рядом, Скалл и Фонг едва слышно переговаривались, потом Скалл ушёл.  
Буквы мешались перед глазами, не складываясь в слова. Цуне приходилось осмысливать каждое слово в отдельности и затем составлять из них предложения.  
– Гаснешь, – сказал Фонг.  
Реборн моргнул, просыпаясь, и вопросительно глянул на Цуну.  
– Устал. Не могу так думать.  
– А если не думать?.. – Реборн забрал у него книгу. – Что там дальше?..  
Теперь моргнул Цуна – от удивления, потому что едва ли не против своей воли начал рассказывать Реборну то, что ещё не прочёл. Он не совсем осознавал, что именно несёт, но когда Реборн спросил второй раз, смог вспомнить и повторить.  
– Устал? – спросил Реборн.  
Цуна прислушался к себе и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Наоборот, я бы прогулялся. – Он улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по губам Реборна. – Или...  
– Никаких "или", – деловито пробормотал Фонг. – Насколько я понимаю, Цунаёси сейчас именно в том состоянии, которое хотел зафиксировать Верде.  
– И как же его... удержать? – Цуна чувствовал, что не сможет долго сохранять хрупкое равновесие между пророческим трансом и бешеным желанием, вызванным близостью и вниманием Реборна.  
Реборн пожал плечами.  
– Подумай о прошлом, – предложил Фонг.  
Цуна попытался вспомнить что-нибудь из учебника истории, не преуспел, переключился на собственное детство...  
– Гаснешь, – сказал Фонг. Казалось, научный азарт захватил его так же сильно, как Верде до этого.  
Цуна, успевший закрыть глаза, посмотрел на Реборна. Тот рассеянно листал учебник.  
– Успех убийцы, особенно стрелка, – произнёс он, косясь на Цуну, – во многом зависит от умения ждать, не расслабляясь.  
– Поэтому ты такой умный? – договорив, Цуна понял, что ошибся.  
– Нет. – Реборн пожал плечами. – Просто научился убивать время с толком. Например – читать.  
– Что попало, – тихо усмехнулся Фонг.  
– Не напоминай. – Реборн сделал вид, что готов запустить в него учебником. – Это была чья-то тупая шутка.  
– Однажды я нашёл на съёмной квартире... – начал Фонг.  
– В которую пробрался, совершенно бездарно взломав замок, – перебил Реборн.  
– Взлом – не моя сильная сторона. – Фонг беззаботно улыбнулся. – В квартире, где Реборн жил во время подготовки к одному делу, я нашёл полный шкаф любовных романов, и те из них, которые я отважился пролистать, оказались ужасно пошлыми.  
– А разве Реборн не получил их вместе с квартирой? – Цуна заставил себя не сосредоточиваться на ответе. Ему совершенно не нужно было знать, откуда в квартире Реборна взялись любовные романы.  
– Кто-то заплатил Вайпер, чтобы она подбросила их мне, – Реборн вздохнул.  
– Кто-то, кто думал, что ты ничего не знаешь о любви. – Фонг смотрел на экран и не ждал ответа.  
Реборн скривился, Цуна понял, что ему и правда невесело, и придвинулся ближе. Сказать было нечего, да и говорить при Фонге не очень хотелось, поэтому Цуна просто напомнил Реборну, что он здесь.  
– Я их не читал, – почти с сожалением сказал Реборн и сам потянул Цуну к себе.  
– А теперь – слишком ярко! – Фонг мгновенно забыл про историю с романами, Цуна тоже.  
– Странно, – пробормотал он. – Я же не...  
Он не чувствовал себя ни возбуждённым, ни погружённым в транс. Ему было хорошо и спокойно, он мог провести весь день в этой комнате, мог отправиться на прогулку. Учить что-нибудь ещё не хотелось, но Цуна мог заняться и этим.  
Фонг попросил Реборна отодвинуться, и Цуна физически ощутил его отдалённость. Всё оставалось по-прежнему, но теперь Цуна знал, что у его сил есть предел. Пока Реборн был рядом, такого предела не было.  
Он пересказал вслух всё, что подумал, и Фонг, хмурясь, быстро записал его наблюдения.  
– Что там? – Реборн стоял у окна и вглядывался в темноту – чтобы не смотреть ни на Фонга, ни на Цуну, или чтобы они не видели его лица?..  
– Когда ты рядом с Цунаёси, вообще ничего не видно, весь экран оранжевый. Когда отошёл, появились какие-то проблески, а теперь излучение постепенно слабеет. Всё, как ты сказал. – Он кивнул Цуне.  
– Ну-ка проверим, – хмыкнул Реборн.  
Он хотел уйти, чтобы Цуна попробовал сам поддерживать себя в "сияющем" режиме.  
– Мне можно помогать? – поинтересовался Фонг с такой улыбкой, что Цуне сразу захотелось перенести испытания на потом, а сейчас – получить и Реборна, и Фонга или хотя бы посмотреть на них.  
– Нет, – сурово сказал Реборн, подмигнул Цуне и вышел.  
Не зная, что он имел в виду, Цуна растянулся на кровати, закинул руки за голову и позволил мыслям течь как попало. Те заметались, словно ночные бабочки вокруг лампы: в голову лезла всякая ерунда, но или сама эта ерунда имела отношение к Реборну, или Цуна, подумав о чём попало, находил путь к мыслям о Реборне. Это было странно, приятно и непривычно – Цуна никогда ни о ком не думал так много и так хаотично.  
О Кёко он всегда размышлял упорядоченно, последовательно и совершенно безнадёжно. Даже когда они подружились, Цуна так и не смог поверить, что он нравится Кёко. Ему хотелось так думать, ему до смерти хотелось в это верить, в любой момент Реборн мог выстрелить в него пулей Посмертной воли – и Цуна опять помчался бы признаваться Кёко. Но ни единой секунды Цуна не думал, что Кёко в самом деле станет с ним встречаться.  
Он мог всё: победить Бьякурана, спасти аркобалено и помочь сохранению планеты – но не быть с Кёко. В этом смысле он совершенно в себя не верил.  
С Реборном всё оказалось проще и намного увлекательнее, чем Цуна вообще мог себе представить.  
"Я ведь заставлю тебя выбирать, глупый Цуна", – он ясно услышал голос Реборна таким же, как несколько лет назад, когда аркобалено ещё не начали взрослеть.  
"Значит, я выберу", – согласился Цуна на будущее, но понятия не имел, каким будет его выбор.  
Он спросил себя, где сейчас Реборн, но не получил ответа: пространство оставалось недоступным гиперинтуиции. Он должен был скоро прийти, но определить, что в данном случае значило "скоро", Цуна не мог.  
Стало скучно, он почти задремал и проснулся, только когда Фонг сказал:  
– Тускнеешь.  
Цуна повернулся на живот и снова задумался о Реборне. Вскоре лежать стало неудобно, и он устроился полусидя. За годы, проведённые под присмотром Реборна, Цуна совершенно отвык бездельничать. Он мог, наверное, возбудиться и подрочить, Фонга с Верде устроил бы и такой вариант поддержания излучения, но без Реборна Цуне не хотелось.  
– Не могу больше. – Он сел, спустив ноги. – Можно продолжать исследования как-нибудь по-другому?  
Фонг пожал плечами.  
– Я думаю, Верде хватит данных на ближайшее время.  
Цуна вздохнул от облегчения и пошёл принимать душ.  
Только вечером, уже после прогулки и обеда они собрались в той же комнате. Реборн сидел в кресле, покачивая бокалом с виски, Фонг и Цуна пили чай. Все молчали.  
Цуна думал о том, как же быстро он соскучился по друзьям, и гадал, что будут делать дальше аркобалено.  
– Уф. – Верде, подняв очки на лоб и потирая глаза, ввалился в комнату.  
– Ты не спал, – хором сказали Фонг и Реборн.  
– Спал, – буркнул Верде. – Дайте чаю.  
Фонг достал слегка запылённую чашку, протёр её и, наполнив чаем, поставил перед Верде.  
– Спасибо, – отхлебнув, сказал тот. – Я спал, не волнуйтесь. Просто перед этим подумал ещё немного.  
– Как обычно, – Фонг едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– А вы что делали?  
– Мучили Цуну, конечно, – равнодушно отчитался Реборн.  
– Я сохранил все данные, – сказал Фонг.  
– Мне нужно вернуться в лабораторию. Здесь невозможно работать. – Верде поскрёб подбородок. – Если понадобятся дополнительные исследования, и там будет неудобно – снова используем этот дом.  
– Аренда оплачена на месяц вперёд, – пожал плечами Фонг. – Мы со Скаллом можем жить здесь, пока мы в Японии.  
– Где он, кстати? – спросил Верде.  
– Уехал кататься. – Цуне никто этого не говорил, ответ пришёл в голову сам собой, заслонив неясную и неприятную мысль, появившуюся чуть раньше.  
– Разобьётся? – с фальшивой надеждой поинтересовался Реборн. Цуна помотал головой и задумался.  
До этой минуты ему было очень спокойно, а когда он подчинился гиперинтуиции, то начал нервничать и одновременно возбуждаться. Он снова хотел секса – неважно, с Реборном или кем-нибудь ещё – и ждал какой-то ужасной беды.  
– Что случилось, Цуна? – спросил Реборн.  
– Пока ничего, – медленно произнёс Цуна. Он закрыл глаза, но ничего не увидел. – Не знаю, что будет. Я же всё-таки не настоящий пророк. – Он виновато улыбнулся, открывая глаза.  
– Ты умрёшь? – спросил Верде с искренним беспокойством – ему наверняка жаль было терять такой объект для изучения.  
– Когда-нибудь – обязательно, – со вздохом согласился Цуна. – Я не знаю, что будет завтра или послезавтра. И мне кажется, что приближается что-то плохое.  
Все помолчали.  
– Вайпер говорила, очень сильный иллюзионист может скрыть будущее от провидца, – задумчиво произнёс Верде. – Но сама не знает, как это сделать.  
– Поэтому продала тебе эту информацию со скидкой, – пробормотал Реборн и поставил бокал. – Но интуиция Цуны даже при такой маскировке может что-то уловить.  
– Если речь идёт о Мукуро, нужно с ним связаться, – сообразил Цуна. – Но... он никогда нас не подводил. И, кажется, совсем передумал уничтожать мафию. Я... – Он прислушался к гиперинтуиции. – Это не он.  
– Двойное пламя редко бывает мощным, – заметил Верде.  
– На Хибари посмотри, – улыбнулся Фонг.  
Верде недовольно засопел.  
– Я знаю, что сканер был собран и настроен наспех. Но он и нужен был для других целей!  
Реборн ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, что задел Верде.  
– А можно как-нибудь собрать это излучение? – рассеянно спросил Цуна, ненадолго потерявший контроль над своими мыслями из-за попыток заглянуть в будущее. – Как пламя?  
Реборн и Фонг уставились на Верде.  
Тот молчал очень долго, но потом медленно покачал головой:  
– Нет. Я фиксирую его всеми возможными способами, но это похоже на попытки измерить длину радиоволн средствами средневековых алхимиков.  
– Вот бы поймать Кавахиру, чтобы он всё объяснил.. – Реборн потянулся, в чёрных глазах мелькнул недобрый блеск.  
– Мы ему неинтересны, – пожал плечами Фонг.  
– Но, возможно, его заинтересуют носители пламени Неба и их взаимодействие с аркобалено, – Реборн прищурился.  
– Интересно, как растут способности Занзаса, – задумался вслух Верде.  
Цуне стало страшно.  
– Его собственные – почти никак. Он и так силён настолько, насколько может быть человек со смешанным пламенем. Растут силы всей Варии. – Он поёжился. – Даже рядовых. Это как-то связано с Вайпер... – Цуна замолчал – не мог выразить точнее те смутные ощущения, которые приносили с собой мысли о Вайпер, Занзасе и всей Варии.  
– Если у Клетчатого ещё остались камни, которые можно активировать пламенем, он их навестит, – Реборн хмыкнул.  
– Ему мало того вечного двигателя, который взял на хранение Бермуда? – улыбнулся Фонг.  
– Ему всегда мало. – Реборн всё ещё ненавидел Кавахиру. Цуна понял это и захотел прикоснуться к нему – не чтобы успокоить, а чтобы почувствовать его напряжение и злость.  
Фонг и Верде переглянулись, пожали плечами.  
– Поскольку Верде занят в лаборатории, а Реборн не должен оставлять Цуну, в Италию отправлюсь я, – сказал Фонг.  
– Скалла с собой прихвати, – проворчал Верде. – Ему скоро станет скучно, и он начнёт меня доставать.  
– Как же вы работали вместе? – рискнул спросить Цуна.  
– Ужасно, – сказал Верде.  
– Очень весело, – улыбнулся Фонг.  
– Клетчатый знал, что если он будет плохо нас развлекать, мы поубиваем друг друга. – Реборн отпил из стакана так мало, будто только делал вид, что пьёт.  
– А теперь выметайтесь отсюда, – сказал Верде. – Мне нужно подготовиться к переезду.  
– Как скажешь. – Фонг продолжал улыбаться.  
Реборн равнодушно пожал плечами, но уже от двери спросил:  
– Новые данные тебе пока не нужны?  
– Разобраться бы с тем, что есть, – вздохнул Верде.  
– Удачи, – почти издевательски хмыкнул Реборн, и Цуна улыбнулся, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит. Когда-то Реборн злил и пугал его, но теперь всё было по-другому.  
Они перешли в комнату этажом ниже. Из-за мыслей о будущем у Цуны немного кружилась голова, и он сразу направился к кровати.  
– Я думал, мы будем сплетничать, – сказал Фонг.  
Цуна сразу понял, о чём он говорил на самом деле. В голове закружился огненный шар, и в нём, искажённые и обрывочные, замелькали настоящие видения – такие же, как во сне. Возбуждение пришло мгновенно.  
– Идите сюда, – попросил Цуна, облизав сухие губы.  
Взгляд Реборна помутнел, глаза стали совершенно бездонными. Цуна смотрел в них и не мог насмотреться. Фонг помешал ему, заставив Реборна повернуться к себе и поцеловав его.  
"Могли бы трахнуться, – подумал Цуна, расстёгивая штаны. – Выглядело бы приличнее".  
– Представление окончено. – Реборн отстранил Фонга. Тот ухмыльнулся совсем уж непристойно и направился к Цуне, раздеваясь на ходу.  
Он помог избавиться от одежды и Цуне. Реборн наблюдал за ними, и Цуна дрожал под его взглядом. Прикосновения Фонга были лёгкими и дразнящими, не давали соскользнуть в жаркое вязкое безумие.  
Они долго целовались, и Фонг прижимался к Цуне всем телом – и тоже вздрагивал от возбуждения. Цуна помнил, что на них смотрит Реборн, и больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы тот присоединился.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, – прошептал Фонг, почти не отодвигаясь.  
Без гиперинтуиции Цуна в жизни не догадался бы, о чём речь. Он занервничал, не зная, как именно выполнить желание Фонга, мгновенно ставшее и его желанием тоже.  
Фонг лёг на спину, Цуна, повернувшись, оказался на боку рядом и прижался членом к его бедру. Совершенно естественно было подрочить Фонгу после этого, чем Цуна и занялся, пытаясь заставить себя продумать дальнейшие действия.  
– Вы кое-что забыли, – Реборн уронил на кровать какой-то довольно измятый тюбик, подойдя с другой стороны.  
– Пусти, – попросил Фонг, и Цуна немножко отодвинулся.  
Потом он во все глаза смотрел, как Фонг, согнувшись и подняв ноги, смазывает себя.  
– Помочь? – Реборн облизал губы.  
– Нет, – Фонг взглянул на Цуну, и тот понял, что это он должен помочь.  
– Давай я. – Он неуверенно придвинулся к Фонгу, выдавил на пальцы холодный гель и попытался сделать то же, что до этого делал сам Фонг.  
Чужое тело было горячим, отверстие легко подавалось даже от лёгкого нажатия. Фонг кусал губы, Реборн, так и сидевший рядом, тяжело дышал, скользя мутным взглядом по Цуне и Фонгу.  
"Он хочет трахнуть нас обоих", – догадался Цуна, и возбуждение стало ещё ярче, добавило ему смелости. Он вставил в Фонга два пальца. Тот застонал.  
– Возьми меня, – прошептал он почти беззвучно, но Цуна услышал.  
Если бы аркобалено не трахали его несколько дней подряд, он бы, пожалуй, не знал, что нужно делать. Из-за постоянного контроля Реборна он и порнографию-то видел только мельком.  
Всё это совершенно не добавляло ему уверенности, но, придвинувшись ещё ближе, он налил смазки ещё и на член, прижал головку к растянутому анусу и качнулся вперёд.  
Ему показалось, что даже его сознание провалилось в обжигающую влажную темноту, прорезанную ослепительными искрами наслаждения. Цуна вскрикнул, подался назад, но тут же вернулся в этот восхитительный плен.  
– Ещё, – прошептал Фонг, – ещё.  
Цуна понял, что успел закрыть глаза, и заставил себя открыть их. Фонг был прекрасен, но Цуна захотел увидеть ещё и Реборна. Тот сидел рядом и, поймав взгляд Цуны, долго не отпускал его. Цуна двигался как заведённый. Если бы его спросили, с кем он в тот момент занимался сексом – с Реборном или Фонгом, – он не смог бы ответить даже потом, когда способность связно мыслить вернулась к нему.  
– Иди к нам, – сказал Фонг. – Ты нам нужен.  
– Я вижу. – Реборн криво ухмыльнулся, погладил Цуну по спине, подтолкнул вперёд так, что Фонг резко вздохнул от удовольствия, и подобрал обронённую Цуной смазку. Цуна ни о чём не думал, тем более – не заглядывал в будущее, но всё же действия Реборна не стали для него неожиданностью. Тот пересел за спину Цуне, прижал его к Фонгу, чтобы было удобнее, наскоро смазал, а потом вставил в него член. Цуна заскулил. Новые волны удовольствия стирали боль, но пока она не ушла полностью, Цуне было не по себе. К тому же, он вдруг ясно и остро осознал, что занимается сексом с двумя мужчинами много старше него, – словно это могло быть безнравственно или унизительно.  
"Ерунда, – подумал Цуна. – Это не кто попало, а Реборн и Фонг, так что всё хорошо".  
Занервничав, он успел сжаться, отчего стало неприятнее, но, успокоившись, расслабился – и всё снова оказалось прекрасно.  
Цуна всхлипнул, двинулся назад, потом вперёд и, желая чувствовать то же самое как можно сильнее и дольше, не останавливался, пока оргазм, долгий, ослепительный, почти болезненный, не лишил его возможности продолжать это восхитительное занятие.  
Фонг шумно вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. Ему нужно было ещё, но Цуна больше не мог. За спиной почти хрипел Реборн. Цуна чувствовал, как внутри пульсирует член, и знал, что Реборну тоже нужно ещё. Всё же тот отодвинулся, оставляя Цуну опустошенным во всех смыслах.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Цуна и лёг рядом. До ванной бы он сейчас не дошёл.  
– Ну? – сказал Фонг Реборну.  
– Повернись.  
Они разговаривали почти зло. Обоим мучительно хотелось кончить, и они готовы были помочь друг другу, но Реборн почему-то не хотел видеть, как кусает улыбающиеся губы и закрывает глаза Фонг. Цуна почти загрустил из-за этого, но Фонг сказал:  
– Иди сюда.  
Цуна послушался, и Фонг встал на четвереньки над ним. Это было ужасно неприлично, тем более, что Цуна совсем недавно кончил, но и очень приятно тоже. Ему нравилось трогать Фонга, и когда того трахал Реборн – тоже.  
Они почти не целовались, потому что Реборн двигался очень резко, совершенно непредсказуемо меняя темп. Фонг всхлипывал, а когда толчки становились слишком сильными, стонал почти страдальчески.  
"Ему больно, но это именно то, чего он хочет", – подумал Цуна с недоумением.  
Желая сделать Фонгу приятно, он подставил ладонь под его член, не рискуя всё же даже обхватывать его. Фонг длинно застонал, запрокинул голову, потребовал быстрее и через минуту кончил, вздрагивая всем телом.  
– А мне что делать? – сердито спросил Реборн, когда Фонг расслабленно улёгся на Цуну.  
– Подрочи, – равнодушно предложил Фонг.  
Реборн недовольно фыркнул.  
– Давай я. – Частично выбравшись из-под Фонга, Цуна потянулся к Реборну. Тот подобрался поближе, чтобы Цуне было удобнее.  
Цуна уже отдохнул и дрочил Реборну быстро, сильно сжимая пальцы. Реборн невнятно пробормотал что-то – наверняка итальянское ругательство, – застонал и кончил Цуне в ладонь.  
– Очень красиво, – сказал Фонг, наблюдавший за ними.  
Цуна был совершенно согласен, а Реборн сказал:  
– Хорошо, что ты завтра уедешь.  
– Ты совершенно не меняешься. Всегда превращался в чудовище после секса. – Фонг негромко рассмеялся.  
– Я и есть чудовище, – неожиданно серьёзно сказал Реборн. – Это похоть меняет меня.  
Он потянул Цуну к себе, Фонг не стал им мешать. Цуна подкатился под бок к Реборну, и тот обнял его одновременно буднично и нежно. Спрятав лицо на груди Реборна, Цуна балансировал между усталой дрёмой и беспочвенной истерикой. Ему было так хорошо, что почти плохо.  
"Скоро это всё закончится, – понял Цуна. – Верде придётся прервать исследования, а моя жизнь необратимо изменится".  
Ему стало страшно, и он решил промолчать.  
"Нет никакой разницы, скажу я или нет", – подумал он.  
Фонг и Реборн негромко переговаривались о самых обычных вещах, а потом Фонг сказал, что отправится в Италию пораньше утром.  
– Утром? – переспросил Реборн и рассеянно, словно котёнка, погладил Цуну.  
– Как получится. Если не будет подходящего рейса, арендуем самолёт.  
– Их не взорвут в воздухе? – как будто в шутку поинтересовался Реборн.  
– Нет, – не раздумывая, ответил Цуна.  
"Взорвут что-то другое", – услышал он свой мысленный голос и уснул, не осознав услышанное и не попытавшись повторить его для аркобалено.  
Когда он проснулся, за окном уже царила густая ночь, казавшаяся сырой и холодной даже из-под одеяла.  
Реборн, дремавший рядом, вскинулся, стоило Цуне пошевелиться. Фонга в комнате не было.  
– Отвезу тебя домой, – сказал Реборн без обычной безапелляционности.  
– Угу, – вздохнул Цуна.  
– Иначе проспишь завтра.  
– Я в любом случае просплю. – Цуна потянулся, выпростав руки из-под одеяла, но тут же засунул их обратно и плотнее прижался к Реборну. Было холодно.  
– Верде выстудил весь дом, чтобы лучше думалось. – Реборн, горячий и твёрдый, как нагретый солнцем камень, обнял Цуну. – Но нельзя же просидеть под одеялом всю жизнь.  
Цуна воспринял это как намёк на свой образ жизни в целом и недовольно засопел. Реборн рассмеялся и скинул одеяло с них обоих.  
"Садист", – привычно подумал Цуна, подскакивая, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до ванной и горячей воды.  
Окончательно согрелся он только дома.  
***  
С утра Реборн уехал, оставив Цуне новый сканер, настроенный накануне Верде. Сканер выглядел как обычный планшет и казался таким же хрупким.  
"Разобьётся", – думал Цуна, засовывая его между учебниками.  
Гокудера ждал у калитки – как обычно, само собой вышло, что он оказался возле дома Цуны. Всех остальных они встретили по дороге, но поговорить нормально не вышло: Рёхей, размахивая руками и непрерывно повышая голос, рассказывал про соревнования.  
– Ничего интересного, – вполголоса сказал Ямамото, когда Сасагава ненадолго умолк.  
– У меня тоже. – Хару насупилась, а Цуна вздохнул с облегчением.  
"Раз они ничего не засекли, то, возможно, для них всё обойдётся", – подумал он.  
В школе некуда было взглянуть, чтобы не наткнуться взглядом на парней из Дисциплинарного комитета. Адельхейд не отходила от Энмы, и только Найто выглядел и вёл себя как обычно.  
Цуна позавидовал ему, потому что сам ни на секунду не мог успокоиться.  
Даже те ученики, которые ничего не могли знать ни о мафии, ни о человеке с двойным пламенем, были взбудоражены, и Цуне показалось, что все они нервничают из-за того же, что и он, но потом выяснилось, что дело в учителе физики. Болезнь оказалась такой серьёзной, что ему на замену прислали нового, которого звали Накамура Юто. Все девочки его уже обожали, а мальчики – ненавидели.  
– Быстро он, – сказал Гокудера, когда они собрались на перемене.  
– Мне он не нравится, – нахмурилась Адельхейд.  
– Я его видел, – похвастался Найто. – У него прядка на лицо падает, как у тебя. Редкостный урод.  
Адельхейд метнула на него уничтожающий взгляд, но промолчала.  
На уроках было не до нового сканера, а на старом Цуна видел только оранжевое море, в котором время от времени проступали знакомые звёздочки. Энма и Адельхейд были светло-серыми, Найто вообще не было видно, но теперь, когда он стоял рядом с другими обладателями пламени, Цуна сумел различить неподвижную оранжевую звёздочку рядом с переливающейся красной и двумя серыми.  
– Да вот же он! – Гокудера вдруг ткнул в свой сканер: по самому краю экрана скользнула двойная точка и исчезла.  
– Где? – вскинулся Найто – думал, вероятно, что речь по-прежнему о новом учителе физики.  
– За мной, – забросив сумку на плечо, Гокудера поспешил туда, где скрылся носитель двойного пламени, но его больше не было видно.  
– Тут же нельзя пройти, – удивился Энма. – Если он был в этом коридоре, то должен был упереться в тупик и либо пойти по лестнице...  
– Либо вылезти через окно, дубина! – рыкнул Гокудера.  
Все подошли к окну. Оно было закрыто, но неизвестный мог и свернуть на лестницу, и спрятаться в туалете.  
– О, а вот и он. – Найто ткнул пальцем в высокую фигуру, направлявшуюся к спортзалу.  
– Какого хрена ему там надо?.. – проворчал Гокудера. – Бля, нихера не видно. – От раздражения он даже встряхнул сканер.  
Цуна вытащил свой планшет, но и на нём не нашлось двойной точки.  
– Что будем делать? – Адельхейд сложила руки на груди. Цуна с удивлением понял, что может смотреть на эту выдающуюся деталь её тела совершенно равнодушно, но из вежливости отвёл взгляд.  
Цуна, Энма и Найто переглянулись и дружно пожали плечами.  
"Какие же мы идиоты!.." – Цуна развеселился.  
– Ждать? – поморщившись, предложил Гокудера.  
– У вас три сканера на двоих. Дайте один кому-нибудь из нас, – предложила Адельхейд.  
– Не мне, – рассмеялся Найто. – Мне ваши проблемы нафиг не нужны, своих хватает. – Он махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
– Он с ними заодно, – злобно прошипел Гокудера.  
– Не говори глупостей, – сказала Адельхейд.  
– Я мог бы взять, – безнадёжно пробормотал Энма, покосившись на неё. – Встретимся после уроков – верну.  
Подумав с минуту, Цуна расстегнул браслет и протянул ему наручный сканер.  
– У этого маленький радиус действия. Не знаю, увидишь ли ты что-нибудь.  
– Себя точно увижу. – Энма улыбнулся, а потом взглянул на экран. – Это помехи?..  
– Нет, – с плохо скрываемой гордостью сказал Гокудера. – Это – Десятый.  
– Ого, но... – Энма не успел договорить – прозвенел звонок.  
Заговорщически переглянувшись, они быстро разошлись по классам.  
– Вот мы на него и посмотрим, – буркнул Гокудера перед следующим уроком.  
Ему по-прежнему не нравились взрослые – кроме, пожалуй, тех из них, кому нравился Цуна. Накамура Юто ему не нравился вдвойне – возможно, потому, что попал в их поле зрения там, где они упустили человека с двойным пламенем.  
"А вдруг это он и есть", – подумал Цуна и решил на всякий случай проверить.  
Но стоило ему достать планшет, как Накамура объявил, что для скорейшего знакомства с классом ему надо провести блиц-тест, а потому никто не должен пользоваться ни мобильными телефонами, ни даже электронными часами. Не говоря уже о планшетах.  
– Твою мать, – прошептал Гокудера.  
Цуна был совершенно с ним согласен.  
Чтобы никто из учеников уж точно не мог списать, Накамура прошёлся по рядам и собрал всю электронику.  
– А это что? – с улыбкой поинтересовался он, забирая у Цуны планшет.  
– Игрушка. Мой друг написал программу, которая якобы фиксирует настроение окружающих людей.  
– Как интересно. Расскажешь мне потом про него побольше, Савада Цунаёси.  
"Откуда он знает моё имя, если ещё толком не знаком с нами? – Цуну прошиб холодный пот. – Кто он вообще такой?!"  
– Обязательно, – пообещал он с обычным тупым и нерешительным видом.  
Гокудера сидел прямо за ним, и Цуна слышал, что тот сдал мобильный телефон и поворчал по этому поводу, но о сканере не было ни слова.  
Тест прошёл в напряжённом молчании. Цуна думал о чём угодно, кроме физики: о Реборне, о человеке с двойным пламенем, о том, удастся ли Гокудере взглянуть на сканер. Он отвечал наугад, повинуясь то ли случайности, то ли гиперинтуиции – даже это он не мог проверить, и ему было всё равно.  
– Я учту ваши сегодняшние оценки в дальнейшем, – сказал Накамура, тщетно пытаясь выдать самодовольную ухмылку за дружелюбную улыбку.  
Когда Реборн так ухмылялся, он замышлял очередное издевательство над учеником. Так что теперь Цуна тоже не поверил.  
– Он прямо здесь, Десятый!.. – отчаянно прошептал Гокудера уже когда они сдавали работы.  
Цуна вполголоса выругался.  
– Слишком близко, я не могу понять, с какой стороны.  
– На другом этаже? – как можно тише спросил Цуна.  
– Долбаная машина, не могу сообразить.  
– А-а, – Накамура снова ухмыльнулся, на этот раз с почти нескрываемой злобой. – Гокудера Хаято спрятал часы с калькулятором в кармане. И получит за тест ноль баллов.  
По классу пронёсся сочувственный вздох, а Гокудера сказал:  
– Да в гробу я видал ваши тесты.  
Прозвенел звонок. Цуна и Гокудера хотели выскочить из класса, чтобы посмотреть, куда будет двигаться двойная точка, но ученики, разбиравшие мобильные телефоны и планшеты, устроили настоящее столпотворение. К тому же, Цуне нужно было вернуть и сканер. Гокудера кое-как протолкался к двери, но, встретив его в коридоре, Цуна понял, что человеку с двойным пламенем удалось скрыться.  
– Это он, – с уверенностью сказал Гокудера.  
– Накамура?.. – Цуна попытался призвать на помощь гиперинтуицию, но она молчала, будто отсыпаясь после теста.  
Гокудера решительно кивнул.  
– Сначала, когда предыдущий заболел, он ошивался у директора, а сегодня был у нас.  
– Но почему пламени не было видно, когда мы смотрели на него из окна? – Цуна нахмурился.  
– Потому что он иллюзионист. – Гокудера скривился. – Не такой сильный, как Мукуро или Кавахира – их бы мы вообще не засекли. А этот может время от времени прятать себя.  
– Он хотел нас спровоцировать?.. – предположил Цуна.  
– Он хотел вас найти, – в глазах Гокудеры светилось настоящее боевое бешенство. – И я прощу ему это только если он хотел взять у вас автограф.  
Цуне было не по себе, но он всё равно рассмеялся.  
– Если встречу его снова – изобью, – пообещал Гокудера.  
– Будь осторожен, – попросил Цуна.  
Гокудера помолчал, потом улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Я помню, Десятый, что нужен вам.  
Цуна подавил вздох. Снова на его плечи ложилась ответственность, которой он не хотел и не просил, но в этот раз он знал, что не сбросит её "когда всё закончится". "Я ведь уже почти взрослый, – подумал Цуна. – От мафии никуда не деться, и любые мирные времена рано или поздно заканчиваются. Придётся..." Цуна не закончил мысль – не хотел признаваться себе, что согласен стать преступником.  
Ни Накамуры Юто, ни двойного пламени они в этот день больше не видели, а на большой перемене Энма подтвердил то, что они и так знали: во время урока пламя Тумана и Урагана было совсем рядом с ними.  
– Я едва разглядел его. – Энма слабо улыбнулся. – Это новая техника Вонголы? Невидимое и неопасное пламя?  
– Нет. – Цуна растерялся. – Мы ещё сами не знаем, что это такое. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь Верде нам всё объяснит.  
Гокудера ревниво засопел.  
– Я точно не могу быть ничем полезен?  
Цуну передёрнуло. Пока он был с аркобалено и занимался с ними сексом, всё происходящее было для него...нормальным. Сейчас то же самоео показалось совершенно неприемлемым. "Как только увижу Реборна, снова передумаю", – чтобы передумать, хватило и одной мысли. Цуна понял, что ужасно соскучился.  
– Ого, – сказал Энма. – Если бы это было пламя, нас бы всех уже не было, да? – Он показал всем совершенно оранжевый экран.  
– Десятый, я вас разозлил? – убито спросил Гокудера.  
– Нет, – Цуна улыбнулся. – Нет. Просто напомнил кое-что...  
– Надеюсь, хорошее. – Гокудера ответил ещё более широкой улыбкой, но Цуна видел, что он всё равно беспокоится.  
До вечера Цуна и Гокудера успели всех обзвонить и выяснить, что больше никто не видел человека с двойным пламенем. Хару ответственно передала сканер Шиттопи, а Кёко прислала сообщение с фотографией: Кёко и Хару в нарядных платьях, смущённая И-Пин и самодовольный Ламбо, по уши измазанный в шоколаде.  
У Цуны защемило сердце: он так любил их, а теперь предчувствовал скорую и долгую разлуку.  
"Мне придётся уехать в Италию", – чуть не сказал он Гокудере, хотя сам ещё не знал, почему именно. Смутные догадки скользили по краю сознания, но как только Цуна пытался ухватить их и обдумать – исчезали.  
Они сделали домашнее задание: Цуна пробовал угадывать ответы, но ошибался через раз и в конце концов решил, что тратить гиперинтуицию на уроки – не лучшая идея.  
Реборн появился только к ужину. Он больше не пытался изображать подростка и выглядел просто сногсшибательно. Цуна старательно смотрел в тарелку, в стену – куда угодно, только не на Реборна.  
Гокудера не хотел уходить, а Цуна – отпускать его одного.  
– Давай прогуляемся, – попросил он Реборна.  
Тот, помолчав, согласился.  
Всю дорогу до дома Гокудеры они говорили о человеке с двойным пламенем.  
– Завтра мы его поймаем, – сказал Гокудера.  
Реборн вопросительно взглянул на Цуну, который пожал плечами.  
– Завтра что-то будет, – сказал он. – Но я не знаю, что.  
У дома Гокудеры они остановились.  
Начался тяжёлый мокрый снег, который таял, едва долетев до земли. "Последний этой зимой, – подумал Цуна и чуть не разозлился на себя. – Лучше бы я придумал, как поймать того типа, а не погоду предсказывал".  
Ему на нос свалилась капля – растаявшая в полёте снежинка. Цуна машинально стёр её тыльной стороной ладони.  
– До завтра, Десятый. – Гокудера поднял руку в прощальном жесте.  
– До завтра. – Цуне на мгновение стало страшно, ему показалось – никакого "завтра" не будет ни для него, ни для Гокудеры, но следующая снежинка отрезвила его. "Пока ещё можно не бояться, – неожиданно спокойно подумал он. – Завтра будет самое время".  
Гокудера скрылся в подъезде.  
– Боишься за него? – спросил Реборн.  
– Пока – нет.  
– Каково тебе вообще?.. – Реборн не стал договаривать, и Цуна понял, что он имеет в виду всё сразу.  
– Странно, – Цуна помолчал. – Спасибо, что спросил.  
Захотелось взять Реборна за руку, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, Цуна так и сделал. На улице никого не было, а если бы их и увидели, то в темноте и за мокрым снегом не разглядели бы лиц.  
Реборн взглянул на него с немым вопросом: "Ты что, маленький?", но вслух спрашивать не стал.  
Они брели сквозь начинающуюся метель молча и неторопливо.  
– Если завтра тот тип не появится, вернёшь сканер Верде на доработку.  
– Угу, – кивнул Цуна.  
– Устал?  
– Не знаю. Обычно ты тренировал меня, чтобы получить какой-то конкретный результат. А теперь вроде и без тренировок обошлось.  
Реборн хмыкнул, и Цуне пришлось набрать полную грудь сырого воздуха, чтобы успокоиться. Помогло не слишком, но он мог хотя бы продолжать разговор и идти ровно.  
– Но и результат какой-то непонятный. Я не знаю, как работает моя собственная голова. Не очень приятное ощущение. – Цуна нахмурился. Он сформулировал проблему словами – но это был только первый шаг к решению. И никакая гиперинтуиция не помогала понять,, дойдёт ли Цуна до него когда-нибудь.  
– Верде гений, – усмехнулся Реборн.  
– Он – не я, – Цуна отпустил его и сунул руки в карманы.  
Молча перейдя ярко освещённую улицу, они свернули к дому Цуны.  
– Ты прав, – вернулся к разговору Реборн. – Верде может выстроить уйму теорий и потом по порядку проверять их, может собрать робота, который будет таскаться за тобой, фиксируя всё, что можно зафиксировать. Но прочитать твои мысли он не может. – Он помолчал. – Вайпер тоже не может.  
– Она пробовала?  
– Нет. Она не может прочитать мысли ни Девятого, ни Емицу.  
– Где его носит? – проворчал Цуна.  
– Там же, где твоих хранителей Облака и Тумана, глупый Цуна. Почему ты не следишь за своими подчинёнными?  
– Они не подчинённые, – Цуна вздохнул.  
"Каждый раз одно и то же", – подумал он с бессильной тоской. Мысль о том, что когда он станет Десятым Вонголой, отец должен будет ему подчиняться, совершенно не радовала. "Скорее, это он попытается мной командовать".  
– Если тебе нужен какой-то результат, глупый Цуна, взгляни на меня. – Реборн улыбнулся, остановившись под фонарём и как будто позируя.  
– Ты очень красивый. – Цуна моментально забыл, что чуть не разозлился. – Уже не меняешься.  
– Никто из нас, – Реборн слегка нахмурился, шагнул из круга света в темноту. – Вайпер пишет, что ещё не вернулась к прежнему возрасту, но она и не хочет.  
– Почему?..  
– Ей нужны её способности, а не внешность. Как только она достигнет нужного уровня силы, ей станет безразлично, какое у неё тело.  
– Они ещё не заметили, что из-за их... контакта все способности усиливаются?.. – Цуна представил себе полуголого Занзаса, обнимающего хрупкую фигурку в просторной одежде, и ему стало так стыдно, будто он подсмотрел за ними.  
– Заметили. И ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что они трахаются, – Реборн усмехнулся. – Они обходятся без физического контакта – Вайпер пользуется своими способностями для поглощения энергии Гармонии.  
– И потому не растёт, – кивнул Цуна.  
Реборн пожал плечами.  
Они были уже у калитки, и Цуна не стал спрашивать про Юни и Бьякурана – воображать что-нибудь неприличное про них ему совсем не хотелось.  
Реборн молчал, пока они не поднялись в комнату Цуны.  
– Когда Вонгола поймает человека с двойным пламенем? – спросил он без предупреждения.  
– Завтра, – сказал Цуна и моргнул, не поверив.  
– Это хорошо, – кивнул Реборн. – Ложись спать. – Это прозвучало не слишком уверенно, и Цуна подошёл к нему, чтобы обнять.  
– Я соскучился, – прошептал он почти беззвучно.  
Реборн оставался неподвижным несколько мгновений, и Цуна совсем было решил оставить его в покое, но потом Реборн ответил на объятия и, взяв Цуну за подбородок, поцеловал, будто спрашивая, этого ли хочет Цуна.  
Цуна хотел.  
Через полчаса он уже извивался под Реборном, постанывая в ладонь, которой тот зажимал ему рот. Реборн двигался мелко и неторопливо, Цуне хотелось большего, хотелось, чтобы Реборн, как раньше, трахал его резко и сильно. Реборн то ли опасался шума, то ли у него просто было другое настроение – и он, подчинив Цуну своим желаниям и планам, совершенно того измучил.  
В конце концов, повернув его на живот, Реборн сделал всё как надо. Цуна всхлипывал в подушку и подбрасывал бёдра навстречу движениям Реборна. В голове билась единственная мысль: "Как же хорошо".  
Чтобы стало ещё лучше, Цуна подрочил себе и опередил Реборна на несколько секунд. Тот не остановился, и Цуна заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы не было больно. Теперь, когда удовольствие не заглушало всё остальное, Цуна мог ярче почувствовать движения Реборна, уловить мгновение, когда тот достиг пика, – и это тоже было приятно.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Цуна.  
Реборн, наверное, не услышал, потому что молча сел на край кровати и накрыл Цуну одеялом.  
Утром Реборн вёл себя так, будто не происходит ровным счётом ничего. Цуна пытался ему подражать, но безуспешно. Гиперинтуиция мучила его смутными дурными предчувствиями, а близость Реборна и вызванное ею возбуждение ни на чём не давали сосредоточиться.  
Кое-как запихнув в себя завтрак, Цуна объявил, что вот-вот опоздает, и сбежал. Реборн последовал за ним.  
Гокудера заявился совсем уж рано и маячил за калиткой.  
– Сегодня что-то будет, – выпалил Цуна вместо приветствия. Ему просто необходимо было это произнести.  
– Плохое или хорошее? – спросил Реборн, и Гокудера закрыл рот – наверняка хотел спросить о том же.  
Цуна помолчал – он не мог ответить. Мысленно разделив вопрос на два, он получил два ответа. Добавил вопрос и получил ответ на него.  
– Плохое и очень плохое. – У Цуны дёрнулся глаз. "Совсем как раньше, когда всё это только начиналось". Он поёжился.  
– Интересно, чем это окажетсяна самом деле, – безмятежно улыбнулся Реборн.  
– Вы что, радуетесь? – Гокудера посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
– Конечно. – Реборн прямо-таки сиял, и Цуна отвёл взгляд. – Вы так давно бездельничаете, что я собирался устроить вам на каникулах настоящий марафон тренировок – а тут повод явился сам собой.  
– Ты знаешь больше, чем я, – проворчал Цуна.  
Он не был уверен, но надеялся, что Реборн себя выдаст. Как бы не так – тот покачал головой, продолжая мечтательно улыбаться.  
– Раз господин Реборн так в вас уверен, мне просто нельзя сомневаться, Десятый! – Гокудера просиял тоже.  
Цуне захотелось заорать "идиот!", но он, как и всегда в таких случаях, промолчал и только привычным жестом потёр лоб. Запиликал мобильный телефон. Выудив его из сумки, Цуна прочитал сообщение от Верде: "Мукуро говорит: будь осторожен. Где он сам и остальные – не знаю".  
– Надо же, – хмыкнул Реборн. – Наш гений предупреждает тебя, а не меня.  
– Нехорошо читать через плечо, – огрызнулся Цуна.  
– Мальчик мой, да я же просто хотел поздравить тебя – ты растёшь в глазах окружающих.  
Цуна обернулся к Реборну, чтобы сердито на него посмотреть, – и это было ужасной ошибкой, потому что весь запас гнева моментально куда-то делся, зато в голове зашумело от возбуждения. Кровь прилила к члену так резко, что Цуне стало больно.  
"Если ты сейчас в меня выстрелишь, я тебя трахну, – подумал он обречённо. – Прямо здесь".  
Реборн состроил такую презрительную гримасу, какую раньше адресовал только Ламбо, и отступил на полшага. Но у него даже скулы порозовели. "Это от холода", – попытался обмануть себя Цуна.  
– Спасибо, – не своим голосом произнёс он и предложил Гокудере поспешить в школу.  
Они почти бежали, и Цуне было ужасно неудобно, но неудобство немного отвлекало его от Реборна, который шагал рядом с таким спокойным видом, будто прогуливался. Подняв руку, Реборн подождал, пока на неё переберётся Леон, а потом посадил его в карман.  
"Ты меня охраняешь", – мысль совершенно не способствовала отрезвлению. Он вздохнул, заранее смиряясь с тем, что ему придётся провести большую часть дня, балансируя между возбуждением и пророческим трансом.  
"Так уже было, – напомнил себе Цуна, опуская взгляд. – Реборн не даст мне вымотаться окончательно".  
Они явились даже раньше времени – и снова в школе было полно народу из Дисциплинарного комитета. Дурные предчувствия превратились в уверенность. Цуна взглянул на сканер, ожидая чего угодно, но увидел только оранжевые волны, в которых утонули все остальные сигналы.  
– Паршиво, – сказал Реборн. – Я буду неподалёку.  
Он демонстративно включил мобильный, спрятал его в карман и свернул за угол, не подходя к школе.  
– Что же делать? – Цуна был близок к панике.  
– Положитесь на меня. – Гокудера оставался таким деловитым и собранным, что Цуна ему позавидовал. – Я предупрежу остальных, а вы просто... – он пожал плечами. – Прислушивайтесь к себе и дайте нам знать, когда поймёте что-нибудь.  
Цуна посмотрел на него, покосился на удаляющегося Реборна, вздохнул и заставил себя принять спокойный вид.  
"Если я буду трястись, как припадочный, лучше никому не станет". – От этой мысли трястись захотелось ещё больше, и Цуна попытался понять, что же его так пугает. Ответ был простым и безжалостным: больше всего на свете Цуна боялся смерти близких. И гиперинтуиция была уверена, что именно сегодня может погибнуть кто-то из них.  
Добредя до класса и открыв учебник, Цуна погрузился в тяжёлый и неприятный разговор с самим собой.  
– Кто?  
– Гокудера, Козато, Адельхейд.  
– Лонгчамп?  
– Его здесь нет.  
– Где?  
– Здесь.  
– В школе?  
Цуна не получил ответа и почти потерял сознание от напряжения.  
– Эй, тупой Цуна, держишь учебник вверх ногами! – кто-то заржал сбоку, а Цуна устало подумал: "Если я ничего не сделаю, ты тоже умрёшь". Гокудера грубо посоветовал шутнику заткнуться и вернулся к напряжённой переписке с остальными.  
– Все будут начеку, – прошептал он Цуне в спину, уже когда урок начался. – Не волнуйтесь, Десятый.  
Как будто Цуна мог не волноваться.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – добавил Гокудера.  
Не поверить ему Цуна тоже не смог.  
"Значит, каким-то образом всё можно исправить, – постепенно успокаиваясь, подумал он. – Знать бы ещё, каким".  
Он бездумно черкал в тетради вместо того, чтобы конспектировать слова учителя. Когда становилось слишком страшно или усталость превращалась в неподъёмную, он вспоминал Реборна, вздыхал и продолжал перебирать мысленную беседу, надеясь вернуться к продолжению.  
Только к концу урока он получил ещё один невнятный, но однозначный ответ.  
– Нужно убрать всех из школы, – совсем тихо сказал он Гокудере, не сомневаясь, что тот услышит. – Прямо сейчас.  
– Поговорите с Кусакабе, остальное я беру на себя. Позвонить остальным?  
Цуна прислушался к себе: голова гудела, как чугунный колокол, получивший несколько знатных ударов, руки дрожали от напряжения, а спина покрылась холодным потом. На мгновение он показался себе беспомощным и бесполезным, а потом сказал:  
– Нет. Начать хотели с нас.  
– Кто?  
Ответить Цуна не успел – прозвенел звонок.  
Смахнув вещи со стола в сумку, Цуна выскочил из класса как ошпаренный. Гокудера, бежавший прямо за ним, обругал кого-то на ходу и, оказавшись в коридоре, бегом рванул к туалетам. Цуна оглянулся, ища взглядом кого-нибудь из Дисциплинарного комитета, но увидел Адельхейд. "Тоже вариант", – подумал Цуна.  
– Нужно как можно скорее вывести всех из школы, – выдохнул он, подбегая.  
– Босс... – Адельхейд сразу обратилась к Энме.  
– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?.. – кивнув, спросил тот у Цуны.  
– Нет. Просто идём на улицу. Как можно дальше от ворот.  
В тот же момент ровный гул, издаваемый толпами учеников, перекрыл натужный панический визг пожарной сигнализации. Цуна подпрыгнул от неожиданности и как можно громче заорал:  
– Пожар!!! Всем срочно покинуть здание!!!  
Толпа заволновалась. Кто-то попытался бежать, кто-то застыл на месте, кто-то закричал.  
– Прекратите панику, – скомандовала Адельхейд, каким-то образом заглушив и визг сигнализации, и испуганные вопли. – Следуйте плану эвакуации при пожаре!  
Никто, конечно, не успокоился и не перестал паниковать – просто Адельхейд боялись больше, чем пожара, а учебную тревогу Хибари устраивал всего за две недели до отъезда. Цуне ещё нужно было добраться до кого-нибудь из Дисциплинарного комитета, но он был в самой середине коридора – и, значит, одной из лестниц, где дежурили подчинённые Хибари, достигбы одним из последних.  
– Окно, – Энма подёргал его за рукав. – Всего второй этаж – выберемся как-нибудь.  
– Куда?! – Адельхейд попыталась их схватить, когда они обежали её с двух сторон.  
– Присмотри за остальными, – попросил Энма.  
Цуна уже был на подоконнике и возился с задвижкой.  
В конце концов, окно удалось открыть, и он выглянул наружу. Даже от такой высоты закружилась голова. "Убьюсь же нафиг", – подумал он.  
И потом почти сразу: "Я должен добраться до Кусакабе".  
– Натс, – беззвучно позвал он, и львёнок ответил.  
К счастью, все так торопились к лестницам, что на Цунуникто не обратил внимания. Пламя объяло его руки, пробежалось по полу весёлой оранжевой волной. Цуна перескочил через подоконник и приземлился безо всякого вреда. Взглянув вверх, он увидел, как Энма закрывает окно. "Он выйдет вместе с Адельхейд, а за мной следом никто не прыгнет", – подумал Цуна.  
Не зная, где искать Кусакабе, Цуна на ходу попытался позвонить ему, но звонок остался без ответа. "Ну ещё бы. У него есть дела поважнее", – пробормотал Цуна себе под нос. У пожарного выхода, из которого уже выбегали перепуганные ученики, он заметил двоих парней из Дисциплинарного комитета и рванул к ним.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с Кусакабе Тецуей, – как можно решительнее заявил он, остановившись.  
Бровь под вычурной причёской шевельнулась.  
– Я Савада Цунаёси, – Цуна нахмурился. – Я должен поговорить с Кусакабе.  
– Савада? – спросил тот, к кому обращался Цуна, у приятеля.  
Тот равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– У меня есть важная информация насчёт этой тревоги!  
Цуне хотелось взять обоих за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть.Тут второй, не меняя выражения лица, поймал и поставил на ноги споткнувшуюся девочку, и Цуна передумал.  
Первый нехотя снял с уха гарнитуру и повесил на Цуну. Наверное, заодно он нажал на кнопку вызова, потому что Цуна услышал напряжённый голос Кусакабе:  
– Да?  
– Как можно скорее выведите всех из школы, пожалуйста, – быстро проговорил Цуна. – Пожара нет, но может случиться что-то похуже.  
– Что? – спросил Кусакабе.  
– Взрыв, – у Цуны закружилась голова.  
Обращение к гиперинтуиции в гиперрежиме оставило его совершенно без сил.  
– Понял. – Кусакабе дал отбой.  
– Шёл бы ты отсюда, – сказал владелец гарнитуры и протянул руку. Цуна отдал наушники и побрёл к воротам в колонне учеников. Его обгоняли, на него косились, но ни у кого не было времени не то, чтобы остановиться и начать задавать вопросы.Ноги подкашивались, а пустая поначалу голова постепенно тяжелела от мыслей. Цуна сделал то, что должен был, – не так уж много понадобилось. Теперь он мог лечь и, дождавшись взрыва, умереть, чтобы наконец отдохнуть. Всерьёз задумавшись над подобной возможностью, Цуна почти остановился.  
– Десятый!.. – Гокудера оказался рядом. – Что с вами?  
– Надо позвонить Реборну... – сообразил Цуна.  
– Давайте я.  
– Поздно, – с ужасом понял Цуна. – Скорее!  
Ворота были совсем рядом, и Гокудера с Цуной выскочили на улицу сразу за толпой.  
Преподаватели поделили учеников на группы и уводили подальше от школы, слышны были сирены приближавшихся пожарных машин. Из окна школы – всего одного – и впрямь валил густой дым – не слишком похоже на настоящий пожар, но достаточно убедительно для уже напуганной толпы.  
– Пришлось пожертвовать коробкой с завтраком. Неплохо вышло? – прошептал Гокудера, ужасно довольный собой.  
Цуна кивнул. Нашарив в кармане мобильный телефон, он попытался наощупь позвонить Реборну, предсказуемо не преуспел и, остановившись на краю тротуара, всё-таки набрал номер.  
Визг тормозов заглушил гудки, Гокудера оттолкнул Цуну с пути огромной чёрной машины, из которой выскочил сначала Мукуро, а потом – Хибари. Оба – взбешённые настолько, что у Цуны волосы встали дыбом.  
– Судя по всему... – начал Мукуро, с деланным равнодушием окидывая взглядом дымящуюcя школу, толпу людей и Цуну.  
– Ты идиот, – перебил Хибари. Перепрыгнул через багажник и направился к воротам, из которых как раз выходили Кусакабе и директор.  
– Это ты идиот, – пробормотал Мукуро, бросаясь за ним.  
В пустом здании зазвенел звонок.  
Схватив Гокудеру за руку, Цуна вместе с ним бросился на асфальт.  
Сердце грохотало так, что взрыва он почти не услышал – просто один из ударов был громче других. Вопреки предчувствиям Цуны, школьный забор устоял. Ни один осколок, ни один кусок бетона или арматуры не вылетел с территории. Только огромное облако пыли накрыло всю школу, улицу перед ней и, наверное, весь квартал.  
Подняв телефон, Цуна взглянул в треснувший тёмный экран и похолодел от ужаса. Он не знал, где был Реборн в момент взрыва.  
– Глупый Цуна, – раздалось сверху. – Почему ты валяешься на земле?  
Гокудера оглушительно чихнул.  
Если бы не это – Цуна обязательно разревелся бы как маленький. Он хотел спросить, все ли живы, но вместо этого тоже чихнул, потом закашлялся. Гокудера и Реборн тоже начали кашлять, и на то, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, им потребовалось ещё несколько секунд.  
Гокудера помог Цуне подняться.  
Кусакабе подталкивал ошарашенного директора подальше от школы. Остальные были так далеко, что Цуна не мог рассмотреть, чем они заняты.  
– Это всё тот мерзкий тип! – заявил Гокудера.  
Реборн пожал плечами и принялся невозмутимо вытирать лицо зелёным платком.  
Цуна взглянул на наручный сканер. Тот был цел, и на самом краю экрана дрожала обширная синяя клякса, внутри которой кружились два пятнышка – красное и фиолетовое. У каждого было синее продолжение, но рассмотреть его на общем фоне было очень трудно.  
– Если хотите застать своего незнакомца в живых, вам лучше поторопиться. – Реборн глянул туда же. – Иначе Хибари от него мокрого места не оставит.  
Драка была совсем рядом, в переулке между школьным забором и глухой стеной магазинного склада, но всё же Цуна, даже подхваченный силой пламени, едва успел. Проскочив сквозь иллюзорную завесу, он увидел, что Хибари держит бесчувственного человека за ворот и заносит тонфу так, чтобы убить одним ударом. На Накамуру Юто человек похож уже не был, но Цуна знал, что это он. Мукуро с радостной улыбкой наблюдал за расправой и вмешиваться явно не собирался.  
– Стойте! Хибари! Пожалуйста! – Цуна снова закашлялся.  
Хибари так удивился, что уронил жертву на асфальт. Мукуро тут же спеленал её стеблями лотосов.  
– Мы ещё должны с ним поговорить. – Гокудеру тоже не остановила иллюзия.  
– Зачем? – Хибари очевидно не понимал, почему его отвлекли от убийства.  
– Мы уже пообщались с его, хм, коллегами в Африке, Савада Цунаёси. И я даже готов рассказать тебе, что мы услышали, – улыбка Мукуро стала широкой и злобной. Цуна понял – ничего хорошего он не услышит.  
– Это сектанты, – сказал Хибари. – Они хотят убить всех людей с пламенем.  
– Я предлагал убить их всех раньше, но Хибари сообщили, что у вас тут маячит какой-то дилетант...  
– Жалкий, – вставил Хибари.  
– Поэтому мы вернулись, – закончил Мукуро, слегка кивнув ему.  
"Да они же сговорились, – с ужасом понял Цуна. – Каждый по отдельности – стихийное бедствие. Что ж теперь-то будет?.." У него снова дёргался глаз.  
– Не беспокойся, Савада Цунаёси, – с почти искренней доброжелательностью заговорил вновь Мукуро. – Можешь доверить нам...  
– Мне, – перебил Хибари так угрюмо, что Цуна вздрогнул. Мукуро мило улыбнулся и продолжил:  
– Можешь доверить моему другу Хибари Кёе...  
"Пора валить!" – пронеслось в голове у Цуны. Он едва успел отскочить, когда Хибари попытался захлестнуть Мукуро цепью.  
– Благородную миссию по уничтожению этой омерзительной организации. – Мукуро пришлось делать паузы между словами, чтобы уклоняться от атак Хибари.  
"Они дерутся не в полную силу, – подумал Цуна. – Блин! Им же просто нравится!.."  
Бывший "Накамура" приоткрыл глаза. Слабо блеснуло иллюзорное лезвие, прорезающее стебли лотосов.  
– Идиот! – Мукуро пронзил его трезубцем.  
Цуна вздрогнул. Человек дёрнулся и умер.  
– Зря, – вздохнул Реборн за спиной у Цуны. – Он мог рассказать много интересного.  
– Нет, – сказал Цуна. – Он убил бы себя раньше.  
На этот раз даже присутствие Реборна не помогло. Новое проявление гиперинтуиции доконало Цуну, и он потерял сознание.  
***  
Тяжёлый и душный сон мучил Цуну: он брёл по пустыне среди трупов, и слабое пламя Неба мерцало на его ладонях. Он знал, что должен найти кого-то живого, у кого можно спросить, как остановить весь этот ужас. Но тот, кто был нужен Цуне, всё время ускользал. Цуна знал, как он выглядит: тёмная кожа, тонкий нос с горбинкой, узкие губы, низкий лоб над прищуренными карими глазами. Одежда менялась – он был то в мундире, то в просторной белой накидке, то в дырявых джинсах и белой футболке с надписью "ФБР". Цуна знал, что этого человека называли Старцем, но это, конечно, не было именем.  
Цуна проснулся, так и не найдя кого надо, и с трудом вспомнил всё произошедшее утром.  
В комнате было темно, Цуна лежал в постели. Пошевелившись, он понял, что совершенно обнажён, и покраснел, смутившись без всякой причины.  
– Как ты? – спросил Реборн, сидевший на своей кровати, у дальней стены.  
– Отдохнул, спасибо, – помолчав, откликнулся Цуна. – Как остальные?  
– Жертв нет – кроме вашего фальшивого учителя физики. Никто даже его настоящего имени не знает.  
– Похоже, оно не слишком тебя интересует? – Цуна сел.  
– Совершенно не интересует, – согласился Реборн. – Что будешь делать дальше, глупый Цуна?  
– Не называй меня так больше, пожалуйста, – попросил Цуна.  
– А как называть? – Ему показалось, голос Реборна изменился – стал хриплым и не таким ровным.  
– Цуной?..  
– Десятым Вонголой?..  
Цуна вздохнул.  
Накатило тошнотворное воспоминание о сне, полном разлагающихся трупов. "Я ведь это сделаю, – в отчаянии подумал Цуна. – Я должен их остановить. Хибари и Мукуро тоже смогут, но не пощадят никого, даже тех, кто для нас не опасен".  
– Хром в больнице в Италии, – сказал вдруг Реборн. – Она помогала Мукуро, и её пытались убить.  
– С ней?..  
– Всё будет в порядке. Ты не ответил на мой предыдущий вопрос.  
– Ты уйдёшь, – убито произнёс Цуна.  
Он хорошо помнил, как Реборн сказал: "Если бы ты согласился, я бы ушёл, чтобы больше не возвращаться".  
Реборн пружинисто выпрямился, а через мгновение уже сидел рядом и обнимал Цуну за плечи.  
– Мы ещё не разобрались с твоей гиперинтуицией, глупый... Вонгола. – Он едва слышно рассмеялся. – Стоит мне отвернуться ненадолго, а ты уже валяешься в пыли с разбитым телефоном.  
Цуна хотел засмеяться тоже, но вместо этого всхлипнул и уткнулся лбом в Реборна.  
– Мне понадобится, – пробормотал Цуна, – транспорт, какая-то база на месте. Я... совершенно не знаю, как это всё организовать. Гокудера сможет?..  
– У него и спросишь, – хмыкнул Реборн.  
– Завтра?  
– Нет, как только оденешься и спустишься вниз. Все сидят в гостиной и ждут, когда ты придёшь в себя.  
Цуна вздохнул. Опять он заставил всех волноваться.  
– Кроме, конечно, Хибари и Мукуро. И если ты не поторопишься...  
– Они выжгут половину Африки, – Цуна вздрогнул и отстранился от Реборна.  
Тот не отпустил его сразу, а прижал к себе. "Он тоже волновался". – Повернувшись, Цуна сам обнял Реборна, и тот поцеловал его мягко, нежно и так многообещающе, что Цуна ненадолго забыл обо всём на свете.  
– У нас будет очень мало времени, – едва слышно произнёс Реборн, всё ещё обнимая Цуну.  
– Его никогда не будет достаточно, – произнеся это, Цуна понял, что напророчил трудности себе и Реборну, и вздохнул.  
– Тут ты прав.  
Реборн, наконец, выпустил его.  
– Только не оставляй меня, – попросил Цуна.  
– Когда моя миссия будет закончена...  
– Я придумаю тебе новую, – отважно пообещал Цуна.  
Реборн занёс руку для подзатыльника, но только растрепал его волосы.  
Внизу и правда собрались все. Даже Найто, Энма и Адельхейд, – и Цуна сразу задумался, как бы потактичнее намекнуть им, что дело касается только Вонголы. "А почему бы и нет?.. – подумалось ему. – Они тоже могли погибнуть сегодня – так пусть знают, из-за".  
Оказалось, Гокудера подготовил целую речь на основе сведений, полученных от Мукуро и Хибари. Эти двое задержались в Намимори ровно на столько времени, сколько потребовалось, чтобы убедиться: кроме псевдоучителя, других членов секты здесь нет. Оставив бессознательного Цуну Реборну, Гокудера мотался с ними и спрашивал, пока ему не перестали отвечать.  
Секта Разрушителей была создана в Эфиопии дезертирами из итальянской армии и местными фанатиками относительно недавно, во время Второй мировой войны. Неизвестно, с чего началась их ненависть к мафии, но продолжилась она тем, что в последнее время секта перешла к последовательному уничтожению людей, обладающих пламенем.  
– Почему не раньше?.. – непонимающе нахмурилась Хару.  
– Трудно искать носителей пламени, когда им никто не пользуется, – хмыкнул Реборн.  
Больше никто не вмешивался. Даже Ламбо сидел тихо, а И-Пин была вся внимание – наверное, собиралась дословно пересказать Фонгу услышанное.  
– На боссов мафии, про которых было известно, что у них есть пламя, в разное время было совершено несколько загадочных покушений, виновников которых так и не смогли найти, – сказал Гокудера. – Возможно, это за ними стояли Разрушители.  
Мукуро и Хибари встретились в Египте, подрались, используя пламя, – и через некоторое время заметили за собой слежку. Мукуро решил отдать серьги Вонголы Хром, чтобы проверить, идёт ли охота за ним или за оружием. За Мукуро и Хибари следить не перестали, а Хром попытались убить. Какимото и Дзёсима, которых Разрушители не приняли в расчёт, остановили нападавших и взяли одного в плен. Позаботившись о Хром, Мукуро допросил захваченного и получил информацию об одном из тренировочных лагерей Разрушителей.  
Те использовали и обычных людей, и обладающих сверхспособностями. В Намимори мог приехать террорист без всякого пламени, у Цуны могло не оказаться сканера или сам Цунамог не настолько овладеть гиперинтуицией – и тогда во время взрыва в школе были бы ученики. Всем просто повезло.  
– Они умеют подавлять своё пламя или очень хорошо его прятать, – Гокудера пожал плечами и нахмурился.  
– Мукуро и Хибари уничтожили базу, о которой узнали? – Цуне было не по себе, но он должен был узнать.  
– Мукуро отвлёкся на Хром, Хибари справился без его помощи. Поэтому там допрашивать было уже некого. – Судя по выражению лица Гокудеры, он совершенно одобрял действия Хибари. – Это всё, что я мог рассказать при посторонних, Десятый.  
– Понятно-понятно. – Найто выпрямился и зевнул. – Пойдём, Энма, дальше Вонгола будет строить планы без нас.  
– Подождите, пожалуйста, – попросил Цуна.  
– Я понял проблему и буду решать её по-своему. Наши семьи никогда не заключали союза. Извини, Цуна, – Найто махнул рукой и всё-таки вышел.  
Реборн недовольно щёлкнул языком, а Гокудера скривился.  
– Я здесь, Цуна, – Энма не двинулся с места.  
– Вы останетесь в Намимори?  
– Да, – ответила за босса Адельхейд. – И я знаю, о чём ты хочешь попросить.  
Цуна кивнул.  
– Я прошу союзную Вонголе семью Шимон защитить мой родной город и всех, кто остаётся в нём, – заставил он себя произнести.  
– Мы постараемся.  
Энма встал, и пожал Цуне руку, и потом хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Всё правильно делаешь, Десятый Вонгола, – кивнул Реборн. – Если бы мы попытались перевезти всех в Италию, под охрану основных сил Вонголы или Варии, по дороге обязательно что-нибудь произошло бы.  
– Ты что, оставляешь нас здесь? – нахмурился Рёхей.  
– Вас – нет. – Цуна покачал головой. Энма стоял рядом с ним. – Я оставляю здесь Кёко, Хару, Ламбо и И-Пин. Я оставляю в Кокуё Верде и тех, кто может туда вернуться. Я оставляю маму... – это он прошептал почти беззвучно.  
Все остальные представляли, с чем имеют дело, а Нана до сих пор не ничего не понимала, и Цуна знал, что не сможет ей рассказать. Это должен был сделать Емицу, но он сейчас отсутствовал, и даже злиться на него было некогда.  
– Цуна. Ты сам-то вернёшься? – серьёзно и печально спросил Энма.  
Вопрос застал Цуну врасплох. Его разум не знал ответа, и ему не нравился подсказанный гиперинтуицией. В конце концов она победила.  
– Нескоро. После Африки я отправлюсь в Италию.  
– Зачем? – не понял Ямамото.  
Кёко выглядела такой грустной, что Цуне стало больно на неё смотреть.  
– Чтобы выучить итальянский и закончить школу там. – Он закрыл глаза. – Я просто чувствую, что должен это сделать. Простите.  
– А мы можем поехать в Италию все вместе? – спросил Рёхей. – Луссурия меня давно звал...  
– Он и нас приглашал, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Кёко.  
– А меня – Сквало, – Ямамото, как всегда, оставался спокойным и весёлым.  
Цуна открыл глаза.  
– Ребята... – пробормотал он.  
– Отлично! Как только вы отсюда уберётесь, я наведу в городе порядок! – Адельхейд воинственно сложила руки на груди. Энма хмыкнул, Цуна тоже, и все наконец засмеялись.  
– Шиттопи будет скучать по Гокудере, – сквозь смех пробормотал Энма, – и писать ему письма.  
– Только этого не хватало! – возмутился Гокудера, и Цуна рассмеялся ещё громче.  
Впереди была новая война, но её первый день закончился, и они воспользовались передышкой, чтобы снова стать самими собой. Цуне показалось – он не дышал с самого утра и смог вздохнуть только теперь.  
Гокудера взял на себя подготовку к отлёту, Ямамото – переговоры с Варией. Хару и Кёко расстроились, но согласились остаться и ждать новостей. Реборн, разумеется, не оставил эту реакцию без комментария и прямо в ухо прошептал Цуне, что именно так и должны вести себя настоящие жёны мафиози, ужасно его смутив.  
Рёхей экстремально жаждал новой битвы, а Ламбо своевременно прокомментировал ситуацию, заявив, что съест всю еду.  
В конце концов все разошлись, а Цуна и Реборн поднялись в комнату.  
– Я собираюсь связаться с Бьякураном, – поделился Цуна. – Расскажу ему, в чём дело, и спрошу, есть ли у него информация о Разрушителях из других миров.  
Реборн кивнул, помолчал, потом спросил:  
– Что, если нет?  
– Он снова может использовать кольцо Маре на полную мощность, разве не так? Я попрошу его предупредить самого себя в других мирах... – Цуна сбился, запутавшись в Бьякуранах, и помолчал секунду. – О новой опасности. Чтобы они не влипли сильнее, чем мы.  
Реборн недовольно вздохнул.  
– Аркобалено могут снова запечатать кольцо, но Юни против. Она уверена, что Бьякуран уже не попытается собрать Три-ни-Сетте.  
– Я ей верю, – улыбнулся Цуна.  
– А я не доверяю Бьякурану. В конце концов, он ведь перебил аркобалено во всех мирах. Не лучшая рекомендация, не так ли, мой мальчик?  
Дёрнувшись к Реборну, Цуна обнял его.  
– Он больше не будет? – негромко рассмеявшись, Реборн и сам его обнял.  
– Не знаю, – пробормотал Цуна. – Я, кажется, потратил сегодняшний запас пророчеств.  
– Жаль. Я как раз хотел спросить, уверен ли ты в победе над Разрушителями.  
– Многих из них просто обманули, – пробубнил Цуна, уткнувшись в Реборна. – Я почувствовал это ещё утром, но понял только во время лекции Гокудеры.  
– Что ещё ты понял?  
– Большая часть из них просто не понимает, что делает. Они считают, что борются со злом, и готовы умереть, но тому, кто управляет ими, всё равно. Он... хочет остаться один. – Снова накатила усталость. Пошатнувшись, Цуна уцепился за Реборна, и тот поддержал его. – Я видел его во сне. Знал, как он выглядит, но не мог поймать.  
– Почему ты промолчал?  
– Не знаю. Мне нужно ещё на него посмотреть. Я всё ещё не привык к тому, что могу предсказывать будущее.  
– До сих пор ты неплохо управлялся с этой способностью, – улыбнулся Реборн.  
– Мне везло. – Цуна зевнул. – Не могу понять, от чего именно так устаю.  
– От напряжения и попыток угадать слишком далёкие или слишком сложные события?  
– Может быть. Давай спать.  
– Отличное предложение. Я в отличие от тебя не проспал весь день и полночи.  
– Непохоже, чтобы ты падал с ног... – Цуна погладил Реборна, будто проверяя, не дрожит ли тот от усталости.  
– Могу свалиться на тебя в любую секунду, – голос Реборна снова зазвучал неровно и хрипловато.  
– Свались, пожалуйста. – Цуна почувствовал, что краснеет, и уткнулся лицом в Реборна.  
– Однажды нас обязательно застукают, – пробормотал тот, направляя Цуну к кровати.  
– Это будет ужасно!  
Цуна вздрогнул от страха, смущения и возбуждения и, наткнувшись ногой на кровать, почти упал на неё.  
– Меня обвинят в том, что я тебя развратил.  
Реборн присел перед ним на корточки и запустил ладони под футболку.Цуна судорожно вздохнул.  
– Я скажу, что сам напросился.  
Реборн поцеловал его и потянул футболку вверх.  
– Что влюбился в тебя, как только ты перестал быть ребёнком. – Цуна хотел развязать галстук Реборна, но руки у него дрожали.  
– Ты действительно это скажешь? – Реборн был так серьёзен, что даже перестал поглаживать обнажённую спину Цуны.  
Тот помолчал и решительно кивнул:  
– Да. Именно так я и скажу. – И так же решительно развязал галстук Реборна.  
Цуна думал, Реборн ещё что-нибудь спросит, но тот поцеловал Цуну и продолжил раздевать уже молча. Слушая его дыхание и своё собственное, Цуна думал ни о чём и обо всём сразу. О том, что завтра отправится в совершенно незнакомую страну – далеко не последнюю из тех, которые ему придётся проехать, чтобы поймать Старца. О том, что сегодня он сдался, согласившись стать боссом Вонголы. Кто-нибудь другой на его месте мог бы только мечтать о такой судьбе, но Цуна противился ей – и ему казалось, что недостаточно упорно. "Я просто не хотел по-настоящему ничего другого, – подумал он. – Если бы у меня была другая мечта, я мог бы, наверное..."  
Он сбился с мысли, потому что Реборн снова поцеловал его.  
– Ты как будто не здесь, – прошептал Реборн.  
– Я не могу перестать думать, – признался Цуна.  
– Какой удар по моему самолюбию.  
От хриплого смешка Реборна по спине Цуны пробежали мурашки. Снизу вверх, потом обратно. Превратившись в жар, они подбросили Цуну навстречу Реборну и наконец-то вышибли из головы все мысли.  
Стало хорошо.  
В этот раз Реборн сделал всё идеально. Он двигался неторопливо, но вставлял так глубоко, что каждый раз захватывало дух. Сначала Цуна кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, потом Реборн погладил его по губам – Цуна тут же облизал пальцы, – и прижал к ним горячую ладонь, и Цуна благодарно целовал её, сотрясаясь в такт движениям Реборна. "Ещё", – хотел попросить он, почти обезумев от удовольствия.  
– Потерпи немного, – никогда раньше Цуна не слышал, чтобы Реборн дышал так тяжело или говорил так взволнованно. – Или всё кончится слишком быстро.  
Цуна понял слова и кивнул. Послушно и неподвижно лёжа под Реборном, он ждал новых толчков, нового удовольствия. Ожидание стало слишком долгим, и по телу Цуны пробежала дрожь. Реборн шумно и резко вздохнул, а потом отодвинулся. Не сдержавшись, Цуна издал тихий стон.  
– Тише. – Реборн поцеловал его, а Цуна вцепился в его плечи и прижался всем телом – безмозглое, оно боялось остаться в одиночестве, а разум, затопленный горячим удовольствием, не командовал им.  
– Я хочу всё, – прошептал Цуна, пьяный от желания. – Пожалуйста.  
– Всё, что захочешь. – Реборн поцеловал его снова, чтобы заставить замолчать. Цуна сразу немного успокоился. Он поверил Реборну и безропотно подчинялся всем безмолвным командам.  
Реборн хотел, чтобы Цуна встал на четвереньки, но опустил голову.  
– Ни звука, – приказал он, наклонившись к самому уху.  
Горячий твёрдый член в тот же самый момент скользил по растянутому анусу Цуны, не проникая внутрь. Не думая, Цуна уткнулся лицом в подушку и прикусил наволочку.  
Реборн поиздевался над ним ещё немного: подрочил, сильно сжимая член, выкрутил соски и проехался короткими тупыми ногтями по животу так, что Цуна всхлипнул и задрожал всем телом. Он не был сейчас способен вытерпеть долгие ласки – каждую секунду, пока Реборн его не трахал, он мучился от желания и ожидания.  
Наконец Реборн сжалился. Цуна снова всхлипнул, а если бы не подушка – заорал бы в голос. Теперь Реборн двигался быстро и сильно, будто был в ярости, но Цуна верил, что это желание, а не злость, и подставлялся, сходя с ума от удовольствия. Боль от впившихся в бёдра пальцев, от внутренних ударов смешивалась с удовольствием, растекалась по телу вместе с ним и только делала его ещё ярче, ещё сильнее.  
– Я сейчас, – прошептал Цуна и простонал на вдохе: – Реборн!..  
Тут же Реборн снова зажал ему рот – и кончил после нескольких мелких толчков. Цуна. дрожал, распалённый и беспомощный перед возбуждением.  
– Пожалуйста, – бессмысленно пробормотал он, когда Реборн убрал руку.  
– Молчи.  
Цуна сам зажал себе рот и чуть не прикусил ладонь, когда Реборн сначала уронил его набок, а потом перевернул на спину. Цуна как можно шире раздвинул ноги, умоляя – о чём угодно.  
Реборн вставил в него пальцы, Цуна всхлипнул и расслабился. Потом Реборн наклонился над его членом, облизал головку и почти сразу вобрал в рот целиком. Цуна ещё успел положить левую ладонь поверх правой и плотно прижать обе: кричать хотелось безумно, – а потом беспощадная волна долгого оргазма накрыла его. Окончательно утратив контроль над телом, Цуна дёргался, то выгибаясь дугой, то пытаясь выпрямиться. Реборн не отпускал его, и Цуне было почти больно, но от этого наслаждение длилось ещё и ещё.  
Он едва не отключился и, когда всё закончилось, чувствовал себя совершенно измученным и абсолютно счастливым. Его сознание скользило между реальностью и трансом. Ему казалось, теперь он знает о чувствах больше, чем раньше, но когда он попробовал сформулировать, что же узнал, мысль ускользнула, не позволив превратить себя в слова.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он.  
Реборн молча сел на край кровати. Цуна, превозмогая усталость, сел тоже, чтобы обнять его.  
– Цуна, я... – Реборн вздохнул и пригладил растрепанные волосы. – Мне нечего тебе сказать. Я не знаю, что происходит между нами, и не знаю, чем это кончится.  
– Ничего не говори. – Почувствовав, что Реборн не на шутку обеспокоен, Цуна обнял его, и Реборн благодарно накрыл его ладонь своей. – Мне достаточно того, что я и так знаю.  
– И что же ты знаешь?  
– Ты привязан ко мне так же сильно, как я к тебе. И ты ревновал.  
– Ты делал, что хотел, – с деланным равнодушием произнёс Реборн. – Мне нравилось смотреть, и меня это злило.  
Это прозвучало честнее.  
– Теперь ты знаешь, что я отношусь к тебе не так, как к ним.  
– Неужели ты думаешь, я не знал этого раньше? – Реборн хмыкнул и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал Цуну.  
Призрачное возбуждение вернуло ему толику сил, подтолкнуло к мыслям о завтрашнем дне.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – прошептал Цуна. – Просто не всё время.  
– Оно так всегда и бывает, – Реборн прижался виском к его виску и говорил прямо в ухо. – Спи.  
– Хорошо. – Цуна почти упал на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
Он ещё послушал, как Реборн почти беззвучно ходит по комнате, как ложится, – и всё это время не переставал прокручивать в уме разговор. "Реборн не сказал ничего конкретного", – думал Цуна. И сразу после этого: "Он никогда меня не бросит". Сердце сладко замирало от надежды на счастье, и Цуна дышал этой надеждой, не прислушиваясь к голосу здравого смысла и ни о чём не спрашивая гиперинтуицию. Он так отчаянно жил настоящим, что однозначные ответы из будущего, как бы прекрасны они ни были, могли только разрушить хрупкую, смутную пока мечту.  
Волнение не сразу отпустило Цуну, и едва успокоившись, он провалился в смутный и душный сон.  
На этот раз Цуне удалось встретиться со Старцем лицом к лицу, и он сказал:  
– Я найду тебя и остановлю.  
– Кто ты, мальчик? – Старец удивлённо поднял брови, но Цуна почувствовал: он напуган.  
– Десятый Вонгола, – сказал Цуна.  
Он проснулся, уверенный, что всё сделает правильно. Эта уверенность была такой сильной, что даже призрачная надежда, родившаяся накануне, обрела в ней поддержку.  
Цуна верил в себя.


End file.
